Life of a Dancer
by TatianaSaphira
Summary: The Search for the Mystical Pieces of the Valkyrie
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my loyal fans! This is the first story in its entirety. The story is riddled in sex scenes, so please be aware of this and if you can't handle it, do NOT read it!_

**Life of a Dancer - The Story of the Mystical Valkyries**

_**Chapter One - Meeting of the Minds**_

"Axia, have I told you today that you are looking very good?" said the towheaded boy

"Why not in the last 20 minutes you haven't." She tilted her head slightly and then arched her eyebrow and said "What do you want?"

"Nothing..nothing...I want your father's approval." he said

"What? For what you little rogue pervert!" Axia glared at him as it dawned on her that once again a handsome man was not interested in her, but what could be gained by her. She spoke again in a soft tone "What mission approval is that you seek of my father?"

"There is a disturbance in Payon again and I want the approval to go and seek it out" he said, quite stiffly and formally. "If anything goes wrong I want his approval."

"Jamar, I will speak to him..but after the performance. Its still a long trek from Comodo to Paros. Can I do this in the morning. Performances usually run till the wee hrs of the morning" Axia said. "If you are blessed Callie will be here tonight because she promised and she can seek the approval"

In an awed voice Jamar said "Callista is going to be here."

"Yes, my sister is going to be here..at least she promised she would come. With Callie, things come up. Since she took over as head of the Rogues Guild she has been quite busy, but she will be here." Axia said as she was attempting to get ready while trying to get him out of her dressing room. "Now unless you want a strip tease GET OUT!"

"Well I might enjoy it, but I want to find your sister more" Jamar said and with that flounced out of the dressing room.

Axia sat down and tried not to start crying. All her life, even though she was thought of as one of the most beautiful dancers in Comodo's history, all men treated her in 2 categories. In Fear or In what she could do for them. To her she felt it was a curse that her family was so well known. She thought that if she escaped them and did the exact opposite of a Rogue she could escape her fate. But every night she was bombarded with "special" requests by rogues trying to make a name for themselves through her.

She knew that soon she would no longer be able to even dance anymore. At 30 her time was coming. Maybe another 5 yrs she could pull it off but after that...

Axia shrugged off her gloomy mood and attempted to decide what to wear this evening as her beloved sister was finally coming to see her dance. Callie and her always loved blue so Axia went looking for her blue scarves. She found them as well as Callies favorite scarf. It was the one that Callie had gotten from a Princess for a particularly dangerous mission. Callie gave it to her on Axia's completion of the Dancing Academy. Holding it up you could see the threads of gold that were weaved as if by magic. With that weave it would change from a swan to a dove and back again as Axia moved, which is why it was one of her favorite scarves and made her always feel so close to her younger sister.

Axia then looked at the clock 8:45pm and screamed "OMG". All of a sudden, the door crashed open and Aldoteng her partner and her secret love entered her dressing room. "ALDO GET OUT I'M NOT DRESSED YET!" Axia shreeked as she tried to cover her nakedness with the beautiful scarf. Problem was the scarf was transparent as it was beautiful and Aldo was stunned by her nakedness. "Aldo..please" Axia said shyly. Shaking himself out of the trance of the sight of her beautiful body and with an evil grin on his face stated "Thank you for that pleasure" and left her alone again.

OoO

As Axia watched the curtain rise she began looking for her sister Callista as she began the intricate dances before Aldo came on stage. As she glanced through the crowds she nearly collapsed. Her entire family was here. Callie had pursuaded her father and her sisters to come and watch her dance. As tears threatened to fall Aldo made his dramatic entrance and made many a man jealous when he slid his hand along Axia's waist and began the duet Lullaby. Axia loved starting this duet first as it was such a relaxing song to start the duet phase before the Power Cord started. Suddenly the lights went out and Aldo began his rift. Men started standing up until they realized what Axia was doing as part of her ensemble. Some of the scarves were coming off.

Drake stood up outraged at what his eldest daughter was doing, marched up to the stage and gave Aldo the meanest stare he could. Aldo just looked at him and in a sotto voice said "Relax Drake its just a show, I will watch out for the men"

Drake started fuming at that point until Callie went up to her father and said "Sit down and enjoy her show."

Drake went back to his chair and was handed a mug of beer and went back to his fuming. Misty leaned over to him and said "Now father dear I did not warp you here to have you fuming at your lovely daughter. Look at her as a woman not your little girl anymore." Drake looked more closely and could see the tears in her eyes as she was dancing and suddenly all the anger drifted away. "Thank you little Misty for reminding me. Guess that Church stuff isn't so bad." Drake stated to his second eldest daughter. "By the way, where are the twins?"

"Oh heavens above..." was all Mistress could get out as she saw her 2 sisters getting on stage with their sister and Aldo and decided to join the show. "Callie, why did you let them drink! You KNOW they can't handle it!" Mistress glared at her sister.

"Meh..like I care. It will liven up things..this is boring" Callista the Trueworthy said

Axia at this point was was getting livid with her youngest sisters. Tati decided to be like their mother and became an alchemist whom she had heard was lusting after another alchemist named Isagani and her other sister Tatiana decided when she was younger to help the family business by crafting items for the Rogue's Guild. Their parents could never tell them apart as children so they ended up calling them Tati and Little Tati. After Tati had graduated she dyed her hair green so that she could always be different from her twin sister but her sister was in a class by herself. Purpetually giddy all the time she usually was the ringleader in most of the trouble that ever reigned and now was no different..

"Hammerfall!" "Cart Revolution!" "Hammerfall!" the sisters both shouted. All of a sudden a Flora started growing between Aldo and Axia as Tati had used her newest skill on her sister.

Aldo would later say he could actually see the steam rising from Axia but currently Axia was just MAD. She ended the duet unexpectedly and all of a sudden you could hear her shouting at her sister the most insane things. Then Aldo realised what she wanted from him and he started doing Frost Joke on the sisters to accompany Axia's wicked Dazzler skill.

Suddenly in the middle of Little Tati's Hammerfall Axia and Aldo succeeded in stunning her and freezing her and the crowd went wild

"And that concludes today's endevours" Axia said tightly to her crowd of spectators.

OoO

Axia attempted to release the frustration at her family by screaming at the top of her lungs "I don't believe them! I DON'T FREAKING BELIEVE THEM!" she screamed. Aldo then opened the door to her dressing room and leaned against the door jam and said "Feel better?"

"No..my throat hurts now." Axia replied. Aldo then walked over to her and looked at her through the mirror and said "Pet..you can choose your friends, but you can't choose family. At least they came, even if they were unbearable. Aren't you the one that always was wishing her father would forgive you long enough to come and see you?"b

"Yeah..yeah. But still they ruined the show" Axia said while trying not to cry again. "I hate being blubbering idiot" she muttered. Aldo leaned over and nuzzled her ear and said softly "I love that womanly side of you..I don't get to see it too often" and began to rub her shoulders as she softly began to cry. "Let it out pet. Come here" Aldo said to her as he stood her up and held her as she cried.brbr

Drake picked that exact moment to walk in and yelled at Aldo "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER"

Axia shot back at her father "GET OUT YOU MISERABLE MAN!" she screamed at him "You are not welcome here." she stated. "How DARE you decide NOW to come here and then ruin my show. Do you hate me this much to do this to me!"

"Honey you were beautiful tonight and I am proud of you." Drake told her unfazed by her outburst. "And it is nice to see that your temper is still unchanged." Drake said with a grin on his face.

"Daddy..stop" Axia said to her father as she walked over to her father and gave him a hug. "I'll just leave you here pet and I'll see you later tonight" Aldo said as he left the dressing room

"Pet..did I just hear him call you pet? Thats a very familiar term my dear." Drake said with his eyebrow up and looking at her with a grin on his face.

"Dad, I'm 30 years old. I can take whatever lovers I want." Axia replied as she stepped behind her Payon styled dressing curtain and began undressing.

"Axia I raised you to have more modesty!" Drake stated.

"Dad you raised me to be the head of the rogues and until Callie came along you were fine with turning me into a little killer!" Axia said over the curtain

"I still wanted you to run the guild! But you turned your back on me! And you became a dancer in the backwater little hovel!" Drake stated as he was raising his voice higher as he was talking.

"Dad we have been over this. We have beaten this horse raw. Can we just end the discussion and speak like adults? Is this too much for me to ask of you?" Axia said as she came back out from the curtain and was wearing her kimono.

"Fine. By the way that man you sent over to me wants me to approve some job. I don't trust him so I want you to go with him. I trust you as I taught you well. And I did hear you are still a little killer on the battlefield. If you want you can take that Aldo fella with you. He seems sturdy enough...So are you making him your husband?" Drake said to a flabbergasted Axia.

"DAD!" said a shocked Axia

"Father you should know better then that" Misty said as she was opening the door.

"Misty, you changed to Priestess! When!" Axia exclaimed

"Just a few weeks ago. I think you are going to need me on this journey that Dad and Callie will need you to go on." Misty stated

"Well if you are both insisting I go I should go tell Aldo and see if he is going to come with me" Axia said

OoO

"Hi Aldo" Axia said as she poked her head into Aldo's dressing room

"Hello pet..come on in" Aldo said as he got up from his lounge to greet her.

"You want something to drink..a hot chocolate?" Aldo said winking at her as he said it.

"You always know my weakness. Yes I would love a hot chocolate" Axia said as she sat on the lounge the kimono opening up slightly showing her lovely legs.

Aldo came back in a few minutes with 2 hot chocolates and sat down beside Axia. "You look tired pet..whats wrong?" Aldo said quietly.

She paused for a few minutes and just closed her eyes. Aldo noticed that even her eyelashes were blue. As blue as her shaggy blue hair and he wondered if anywhere else was as blue.

"I'm always tired after conversations with my father. You remember that blond rogue that was always looking at me during the shows?" Axia said.

"Yes I do remember. I was getting a little jealous of him" Aldo said as he finished his hot chocolate and leaned back into the lounge.

"Aldo there was no need for the jealousy, and besides he wanted my father's approval on some venture he wanted to do for the Rogues." Axia said as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"What kind of venture?" Aldo said as he played with the ribbon holding the kimono together

"I don't know, but Mistress said she was going to come with me and Jamar." Axia said as she was drawing circles on Aldo's arm. She suddenly realized that Aldo was finally playing sexual games with her. He had never done that before. They had always drank in each other dressing room, but never had he been as bold as this. She wondered if him seeing her body for the first time made him think of her more then a sister which was how he had treated her in the past

"How long will you be away pet" Aldo said as he undid the kimono and laid his hand on Axia's taunt stomach

"I don't know. It all depends on what is happening in Payon" Axia said as she ran her nails along his arms.

"Do you want me to come with you? I will for you pet." Aldo said as he glided his hand up to her ample breast and started to tease her taunt nipple. "Do you like that pet?"

"Hmm..that is nice" Axia said as she started to arch her back in responce to Aldo. Aldo then took away her hot chocolate and placed it on the table beside his own. He then turned her to face him and kissed her deeply.

"You know I would do anything for you pet" Aldo said as he removed her kimono with one hand and continued to tease her with the other. He thought about why he had never done any of this before. He had always been attracted to her even when they were young, but his obligations always stopped him from pursuing her as a mate. When he finally saw her body for the first time, as she was always undressing behind that antiqued curtain of hers, he was hit with a wave of lust that none of his other lovers had ever given him.

"I know, but I didn't want to volunteer you for anything that you didn't want to do. It might be dangerous" Axia said with a strain. Aldo was robbing her of all coherent thoughts.

"Well why don't we talk about this later. I can think of a few things that are far more interesting to do..if you are game my dear" Aldo said before he took Axia's nipple in his mouth and gently tugged on it.

"Oh Heavens.."Axia said as the last coherent thought left her brain. She arched her back again as she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. To her it was her fantasy's come true. Aldo was finally making love to her and he was good. She could feel the heat below and was aching for her to touch her there.

As if he was reading her mind, as he switched to her other breast and began to tease it further, he glided his hand through her thong and found her center. "I can tell you are enjoying yourself pet..are you enjoying this..or this?" Aldo said just before he inserted a finger inside her and started to move his hand.

"Ahh!" Axia said as she was losing the ability to stay up straight. Aldo guided her down onto the lounge and removed her thong. He was right she was blue down there, not that you could see much of it as she was well shaved down there. Slowly he leaned over her and gave her a kiss on her mond and then leaned up and removed his clothes very slowly.

Axia was still a in a haze but not as much as she could not see him. He was as gorgeous as she thought. At 6'2 Aldo was taller then most bards, but since she herself was 6'0 they were the only pair that matched when they were in the Academy together all those years ago. Every part of him was magnificant she thought. Even there, although she never imagined how big he was. She thought if she would be able to take him all.

Aldo then held out his hand and helped her stand up and he led her to the bed that he had stored in his dressing room. He looked at her and asked her "Are you enjoying yourself my pet?" he said. Aldo's beautiful green eyes matched his hair in their shade of a sea green although now they were a wonderful forest green full of desire.

"I am Aldo. I am with you" Axia said as she welcomed him into her arms and he entered her swiftly. Axia winced slightly and Aldo looked at her and asked "Why didn't you tell me?" Axia replied with "You didn't ask. And I was waiting for you" she replied "Now please don't stop now. Just go slowly...you're a bit bigger then I thought"

He then kissed her deeply in response and moved slowly inside her. As he felt her muscles relax he moved more quickly until they both came at the same time. He withdrew and left the bed for only a moment. He returned with a soft washcloth and very softly washed her blood away. He then turned to her and asked "Why did you wait for so long?" Axia leaned up and gave him a very deep kiss and replied "Because I was waiting for you. I love you Aldo. I always have and I always will. Till the day I die." With that she got up and got back into her Kimono and left a stunned Aldo on the bed as she left his room and returned to her own.

OoOEnd of Chapter One.OoO


	2. Chapter 2

_Once again, I thank you for reading this - As always the entire thing is a lemon, if you can't handle it, don't read it. _

**Chapter Two - A new day**

Axia woke up very early in the morning and found her sister going through her clothes.

"Misty, what are you doing?" Axia asked her twin sister. "I am looking for something appropriate for you to wear on the journey. Unfortunately that is just not possible considering your wardrobe." Mistress said with her white eyebrow arched.

"Misty are you questioning my fashion since again?" Axia said as she was slowly making her way to the coffee pot that Mistress made for her before she awoke as Mistress knew that Axia can't live with out in the morning.

"Always my dear... Now lets see here... Oh thank you" Mistress said as Axia handed her a couple of coffee as well. "By the way that's a lovely Kimono. Where did you get that?" Misty inquired

"Aldo bought it for me on one of our forays into Ayothaya when we were performing there last year for one of the Princes. He said that the colour "enhanced" my eyes." Axia said as she started herself looking through her clothes.

"It does Axia... it does." Mistress said looking at it. It was a sand wash silk made from the caterpillars of the Prontera dungeons and was of the darkest black that she had ever seen. Laced on the edges of it were filigree jewels of aquamarines and diamonds. Printed on the back of it was an Isis. Mistress commented on the Isis print "Did you ever tell him about Lucretia?" she said commenting on Axia's first pet. Axia replied "Yes I told him how father accidentally killed her after mistaking her for one of the demons when I was first hunting in the pyramids" she said as she was finally finding some clothes for the journey.

"There how is this?" Axia said as she held up 2 strips of cloth.

"Axia are you trying to be as shameless as possible?" her sister replied. "No and this will work you will see" Axia said as she stepped behind her curtain.

Mistress sat down on her chaise and tried to enjoy the rest of her coffee.  
"There! How is this?" Axia said as she came out from behind the curtain with her arms up and a provocative pose. Mistress just shook her head and stated "I give up. I'll meet you downstairs" as she took a second glance at what Axia was wearing. She used one of the strips as a cover for her large breasts, which didn't cover much, and the other strip was used as sarong.

"Okay dear, I'm just going to go wake up Aldo then. He isn't used to early mornings." Axia said as she strolled across the hall to Aldo's room.

Axia knocked softly on Aldo's door and Aldo opened the door unexpectedly. "Oh you are up!" Axia said startled that he opened so quickly.

"I've been up most of the night pet. Thinking of you and the gift you graced me with last night. As well as the best route to Payon from here. I love your outfit by the way... oh come in!" Aldo said as he realized that they were discussing this in the hall at 5am in the morning.

"Thank you" Axia said as she entered his room. Memories of last night came back to her and she blushed as she remembered. Aldo sat down on his lounge and asked her "Are you really going to wear that?" Aldo said to her as she sat down beside him. "I was thinking of it, yes. Why? Is there a problem with it" Axia said as she brought her arms up to the top of the lounge. "Why yes pet. Now that I have had you, I'm not sharing you." Aldo stated as he stood up and went into his closet. In there he found what he was looking for. "Here put this on." Aldo said as he handed her a pair of gossamer harem pants and top. "Aldo what are you doing with these?" Axia said when she got up to take them. "They were for your 30th birthday, but they were misplaced until last night. I had some thinking to do and I remember where I had placed them" Aldo replied as he undid the top for her and placed the gossamer top over her head. "Aldo" Axia said as she was blushing again. "Yes pet" Aldo said as he took off her sarong and helped her with the pants.

"I knew you would look beautiful with this on pet" Aldo said as he looked at her with his gift on her. He leaned down and gave her a hard kiss and drew her into his arms. "Unfortunately I would like to very much continue with what we started last night but I don't think you sister would approve too much wouldn't she?" Aldo said as he ended the embrace and picked up his Lute and his bags.

"Yes Misty might. She hates early mornings as much as you do. She would send me messages every morning about how the nuns would wake her up at 5am for early Morning Prayer. Having her come up here to find out we are in bed without the benefit of marriage... well its hard to believe she is my twin." Axia said as she was using Aldo's mirror to fix her hair. Even though she usually left her hair down for her dances, for the type of work that they would be entailing for the next few days she swiftly began putting her hair into a French braid which matched how her sister loves her hair. Since she used to do this with her rogue training she became fairly deft at this and under a minute her hair was weaved perfectly.

"I just have to grab my bags and then I will meet you downstairs. Misty and Jamar should be down there already." Axia said as she sauntered out of the door.

OoO

Axia came downstairs and saw that Aldo was already here. Jamar was there as well talking with Mistress. "You look better Axia. Far more dignified then those rags." Mistress said to her. Aldo snickered at that and Axia gave him a dirty look and said "Aldo gave it to me" and sat down after stating that.

Jamar at this time was not aware that Mistress and Axia were twins but was quickly noticing the similarities between the 2 girls. Both we very beautiful ladies although Misty's hair was a shock white, while Axis's was a shade of blue nearly as blue as the sky. But with Axia's hair in a braid you could almost not tell them apart. They both were the same height and the same face features, but of very different vocations.

Axia then turned to Jamar and asked him bluntly "So now that we are not snug in our beds and up and this hour what disturbance is it that you want to go investigate?"

Jamar cleared his throat and said "Well I had heard of the Evil Snake Lord making his way to Payon to search for something. I didn't know what it was, but I wanted to find out before some of the other rogues found out and stole whatever treasure there was. I wanted to make sure that the treasure was for the Drake Clan of Rogues which I became a member of recently." he said in one big huff.

Aldo looked thoughtful at this and said "I had heard of this, hence why I was up so late last night. I was sure this was what the 'investigation' was going to be so I did some research on him" Aldo said.

"And what did you find out Aldo?" Mistress asked

"That the treasure may be the treasure of the Ancients. When we were in Kunlun pet, the Snake lord was already gathering his forces. I was never sure for what reason, but my brother Lexkai said that it might be the Legendary weapons. With those items you can be a god."

"Wow...So what would he need from Payon?"Jamar said to Aldo

"Well I am not too sure. I will have to research this as we go" Aldo replied. Axia looked at him as he was saying this and was sure that he was hiding something. She had seen this look before before he did something she was not going to like. She decided to ask him later out of the ears of Jamar. There was a reason he just lied to them and as she trusted him she would ask out of his earshot.

"Well dawn is starting to break shall we go?" Axia said as she got up and started for the door.

Comodo was still not awake as it had just gotten to sleep a few hrs ago, hence why 5am was a good time. It guaranteed an exit without an audience. Or so she thought. Someone was watching the group head to the caves as they headed to Morroc.

"Thats right little dancer..go..my master has some plans for you" said the mysterious creature

OoO

Later that evening in Morroc...

Axia was just about to get settled into her room and she got a knock on the door. She went to the door expecting Aldo, to find Jamar at her door. "Yes Jamar what can I do for you?" Axia said crispily.

"I came to see if you wanted some company for this evening. Morroc can be a desert, but it gets very cold at night. Two bodies can generate a lot of heat. Especially one as beautiful as you." he said as he hungrily looked over her body.

"She has company and if you choose to enter her presence like this again I will personally show you how to sing like an angel" Aldo said very icily behind Jamar

"Aldo my man..didn't realize she was yours..I mean I knew she was your partner but I didn't know...I'll be going now." Jamar said as he backslide and hid from Aldo.

Axia opened the door for Aldo to enter into her room and closed the door. As the door shut she could feel Aldo behind her and he was already hard. She turned to face him and asked him "Was that really necessary" was all she could get out before he pinned her hands to the door and was kissing her deeply. Axia put her hands beneath his cape and felt his muscles beneath. She didn't get a lot of time because of the early start in the morning but tonight they had the time. She intended to explore Aldo in all facets. Aldo seemed to be of like minds because he had left her mouth and began a trail of kisses down her body through the outfit he had bought her. when he finished kissing the backs of her knees, Axia was literally weak in the knees so he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Now Axia knew why he made sure she was in the room with the king sized bed when they checked in.

Aldo was about to take off his clothes, but Axia stopped him and said "Please let me" and undid his cape first. With the cape off, she made short work of his belt. Then his tunic came off very easily. With this off she gave him a kiss and worked down to his nipples where she teased them like he had done the night before. "Oh pet..that feels so good" Aldo said as Axia moved further down and undid the togs that held up his pants. "Pet" Aldo said in huffs "You don't need to do that" "I want to. I want to taste you a bit" Axia said just before she took him into her mouth and sucked on his hard cock. She could taste the pre-cum and knew that he was on the edge of letting go. Since she knew he would be just as disappointed as she, she came up and slowly removed her clothing starting with her top. She leaned over him with her breasts and teased him with them by sliding his penis between them and then removed her pants and thong. At that point Aldo turned her onto her back and said "Its my turn" and started to make love to her breasts. He took turns pinching them into hardness and then sucking on them and lightly biting on them and then would switch breasts.

He could feel how excited she was getting and tested her readiness. She was so wet he thought as he entered her slowly at first. He remembered that she was a virgin last night so she was bound to still be sore. It was unlikely that she would have asked her sister to heal her as he knew how conservative her sister was. But she was so wet and Aldo lost all thought of slowing down. He could feel that she was going to come so he gave her a deep kiss and rammed into her and felt his release as she came as well. Afterwards, he held her close on his chest as she fell asleep. He looked at her as she slept and wondered why he never did this years ago. She said she loved him. He thought about that and realized that it was true. She could have had any partner but she always went back to him even though he was awkward in the academy because of his height but she always leaned towards him. They had been partners for 10 yrs since they graduated but he remembered what she was like when she first came.

She was so rebellious because she just found out about her newest sister Callista that had been born out of wedlock and Drake decided to make her the head of the Rogues. Axia had worked so hard to earn her father's love and respect and when he did that to her, she rebelled by being the last thing he ever would have dreamed. But as the years of training happened she got better and graceful with her dancing. 10 long years of Ballet, jazz, hip hop and salsa dancing had turned her body into the most graceful dancer that the academy had ever seen. And at 20 it was decided that the two of them should be partners. Together for the last 10 years they have toured all over the world but until last night, he had never seen Axia as a lover. He smiled down at her and wondered once again, why he had never seen her in that light. Slowly he fell asleep thinking of the morning and what all the trouble in Payon meant if his brother was right.

OoO

Mistress entered into Axia's room at 7am the next morning to find that Aldo was still in her bed. Aldo stired at the sound and saw Mistress glaring at him.

"Are you finished corrupting my sister? She was a virgin you know." Mistress said as she cast Heal on her sleeping sister to heal the wounds left by the lovemaking.

"Mistress, I love your sister. I think I always have but just didn't realize it until a few days ago. But we have more important things to talk about and I would rather talk about it with just the 3 of us" Aldo said as he brought a sheet across his middle.

"Mistress could you turn around so I can at least get my pants on" Aldo asked of her

"Fine, I'll go make her coffee then. She's crabby without it" Misty said as she went into the washroom.

Aldo leaned over to Axia and slowly woke her up. "Pet your sister has discovered us, and its not so bad." Aldo whispered into her ear

Groaning Axia woke up and said "Damn..alright time to face the music from Miss straight-laced" and got up and daunned her kimono.

Mistress came out a minute later with coffee for her sister and all she said was "I've healed your wounds" and left the room only to return with some breakfast.

When they all got settled Axia said to Aldo "So are you now going to tell us why you lied yesterday morning?" Aldo looked at her in shock then relaxed and said "I can never hide anything from you pet. Yes I did lie about all that my brother found out. I don't trust Jamar. He seems very eager to find out everything and I didn't want to reveal everything in his presence. The item from payon is a legendary whip that can only be used by a Dancer. What makes this special is that not any dancer can use this. The whip choses who will yield it. Once this happens it will lead itself to the other components of the Mystical Valkyries. Once the Valkyries have been ressurected their terror or benevolence can be bestowed. If the wrong person ressurrects them it could mean the end of the world. That Dancer will be all powerful so that may be why Jamal came to you personally Axia. The fact that you were trained till 10 as a Rogue and then another 10 years as a dancer might play a role into this. You are for all intence purposes like a battle dancer, a Valkyrie. The whip will most likely chose you which means the Snake may be looking to use you to get to the Mystical Valkyries. That is why I did not reveal all of this in the presence of him. If he knew what I suspected he may try to use you as well." Aldo said with a flurrish at the end.

Stunned Axia said nothing. But Mistress was already thinking of how to protect her sister.  
"We need Callie here. Maybe an assassin as well to help with this." I'll see what I can do about getting Callie here. As for an assassin, he's a dork but he's well meaning but I have the perfect person in mind."

With that Mistress cast warp in the bedroom and entered into it and left a still stunned Axia and Aldo

OoOEnd of Chapter TwoOoO


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for reading this - Once again, the chapter is a lemon, hell the rest of the story is a walking lemon. So if by now you are not hooked and don't care, continue reading, otherwise, I would stop now...but you will miss out on some fun!_

**Chapter 3 - The Beginning of the End**

Mistress warped back to Paros Lighthouse and found Callie and her rogues in some sort of meeting. Mistress walked up to Callie and said "We need you to help protect Axia." she said very matter of factly

"I know. We just found out that Jamar is not to be trusted. We found the real Jamar last night out by the Assassin's lair. He looked like he was ripped apart" Callie said as she began issuing out orders to her Rogues. "Hassar, Isada, Sirano, meet us in Payon in 4 days. If you arrive before us, scout out the city and wait for us." Callie told the Rogues. Before they left she grabbed Sirano and gave him a deep kiss and pinched his butt. "Take care lover" and with that they all disappeared into hiding.

"What is with all my sisters. First Axia and now you. Honestly get a room!" Mistress said to Callie. "Did Aldo finally give in? Bout time.." Callie said as she stepped into Mistress's warp and was transported back to Morroc. "Honestly I have a family of hussies!" Mistress muttered as she followed Callista back to Morroc.

As Callie and Mistress exited the warp, Mistress felt hands wrap around her waist and try to go up to her breasts. She elbowed whomever the individual and with her previous rogue training as a child, grabbed him and threw him against the nearest wall.

"I'm impressed, Misty. Didn't think you had it in you." Callie said as she pulled out her daggers and looked at the man that was standing on his head.

"Ow my Mistress, I didn't mean to scare you. Just wanted to cop a feel. Your breasts are sooo gorgeous. They are crying out to be touched." the man said.

"Lone, I am a priest. Do I look like I am a whore of Comodo!" Mistress fumed at him. "And stop calling me your Mistress. It is undignified." Mistress said as she cast heal on him.

Callie put back her daggers as she realized that her sister knew this person and was not a threat. At least to them. To Mistress's short temper..well that was another story. Not growing up with her sisters, she was afforded the ability to be her own person. But all that changed when she was 5. Drake found out about her when she was in Pyramids. She had been there because her mother took her there and got overrun by Mummies. Drake and Axia were there and thats when he saw her mother. He took her home then and then told the twins that this was their sister and to get along. She never did figure out how Drake knew right away about her parentage, but Drake was always "gifted" about those things. But even though it was only a few weeks there, she felt so comfortable in the Rogues layer that somehow she snuck down to the testing area and managed to pass the rogue test at 5 yrs old. Then Drake made her the head of the Rogues instead of his oldest daughter.

She still shutters about the memory of the fights between Drake and Axia about the decision and then Axia just disappeared one night. Then Mistress disappeared almost the same time. It took Drake 5 years to find the both of them but when he did all hell broke loose. That was when he found out that Axia became a Dancer and Mistress became a Priestess. By that time, Melianta, their mother became pregnate again and she found out she was having twins again. So when Tati and Saphia came it was really confusing. It just ended up at Tati and Little Tati. Little Tati was always getting into trouble and by the time they were 5 Axia was just graduating from the Dancing Academy. By this time, Callie had finished her Rogue years and had begun again as a Stalker and at 15 was already a formidable warrior. That was when she came to the Academy and first met Aldo. Even then she could see how much Axia loved him but she was still very bitter about her and Drakes feud. That was when she gave her the scarf that was a gift she recieved from a dear Prince that had become her first lover. She didn't need frilly things like that, but she knew her sister would.

Since Misty just recently became priestess she was still very bitter with Drake but civil. So as she came back into the present from her musings, she wondered how on earth her conservative, and quite frankly frigid sister came to be involved with a perverted assassin cross.

"Misty shouldn't we go and meet up with Axia and Aldo. We still don't know where that fake Jamar is" Callie said as she started heading up towards the hotel.

"Right. Lone lets go" Mistress said to him and with a haughty turn cast Agi Up on everyone to get back to the hotel.

"Ooh a family of hotties..its my dream come true.." Lone said as he dutifully followed his Mistress.

OoO

While Mistress had been gathering Callie and Lone, Axia was still digesting everything that Aldo had revealed. She didn't even notice that he was still here as she took off her Kimono and went into the bathing area of the washroom. He followed her in there and asked her "Are you alright pet?"

"No..no I'm not. You just told me that I may bring about the destruction of the world. How am I supposed to feel!" Axia said turning on him.

"Honoured because you also may bring about an end to all the monsters pet. We still don't know and it is very possible that the whip will reject you. We will just have to see. Now right now the sight of your beautiful body in daylight is driving me crazy so finish with your shower and hurry up!" Aldo said as she could feel how hard he was.

"You sure you don't want to join me in there? " Axia said running her nails down his chest with a smile on her face while doing it.

"Tempting little vixen, but no..there are still some things I have to do first." he said as he gave her a kiss and spanked her bottom. "Now go pet and enjoy the shower" Aldo said as he left the bathroom area.

He returned to his own room and had his own quick shower and as he exited the room a falcon was on the window sill. "Dehana, did your master send me a message" Aldo said to the bird as he noticed a note on the bird's leg. "Now lets see what Lex has to say" he said to the bird.

He read the note and closed his eyes as he tried to digest what Lexkai wrote. Lex had found out what components would be needed and what sacrifice would be required. He looked for the pair of pants he wore the night he first made love to Axia and found what he was looking for. On it was her blood. He took a scraping of it and found a vial that he had and then tied it to Dehana's leg with a message. 'I just recently deflowered her, but here is a sample of her blood. The whip should still accept her. If not her sister is still a virgin. Her sister may not be a Dancer, but if the whip doesn't accept Axia, it should accept Mistress. They are twins' Aldo wrote down, trying not to cry. If only Lexkai had written sooner, he would never have touched Axia.

Dehana with the note secure, spread its wings and began the flight back to Juno. Aldo thought of the implications if the whip would not accept Axia. Lex had written that if the whip rejects her, based on her morals and her ability, it will drain the life from her. He had hoped that Axia truly did love him, because he knew that was the only way it will save her life.

OoO

Jamar went to Aldo's room and listened through to door to see if he was there and he could hear him talking to someone called Dehana and since he didn't hear Axia's voice he knew she would finally be alone. His master was going to be pleased, he thought. Jamar then went to Axia's room and picked the lock and entered. He could still hear the shower going so made his way to the bathroom daggers out. Axia must have sensed him there because she was ready. She sprung just as Jamar opened the door, and started screaming. The screams were somewhat different from her usual hissy fits or orgasmic cries; they were were focused, directed and much louder. Before Jamar could even realize, he was stunned.

Axia ran past him and grabbed her Chemeti rope to lash him fervently. "Hey, what are you doing in my room you little pervert!" Axia hollered as she got him with the coils of the rope. Unfortunately she underestimated the opponents vitality; Jamar regained his consciousness faster than she thought. He skilfully dodged Axia's painful whipping and jumped over to the other side of the room.

"I am here for my master. And you, little dancer, are just what my master needs," Jamar hissed as he started to shimmer and then metamorph into a Rybio. "Yes little dancer..you may have thwarted me last night, but you will not today," the creature said and he cast sleep on her.

Axia was an extremely competent fighter but none had prepared her to counter the power of sleep. Sleep spells have been among the most underestimated for a very long time, evident from the very few sleep-resistance sessions taught in battle schools / guilds. "ALDO! A...L...d...o" Axia tried to shout out before she succumbed to the hideous mantra the Rybio was chanting.

Aldo heard her cries all right as he happened to step out of the shower. Ignoring his own nakedness he crashed into the room to find the slumped body of Axia and a sinister Rybio ready to pounce on her. Grabbing the nearest table lamp, he swung it at the Rybio. "Melody Strike!"

Melody Strike is the Bard's only battle technique. It is more self-defence than an aggressor skill, and it requires a musical instrument equipped. By definition, almost any physical item in the world can be utilized to produce sounds (in this case, one could use a table lamp to whack her husband and it'd make a bit of a sound), thus making all physical objects musical instruments. But the power of Melody Strike depends on how good the musical instrument is, so with that table lamp Aldo's Melody Strike strength was laughable.

"It's a great new skill, naked man! Table Lamp Strike!" The Rybio guffawed as he took Aldo's hits like ant bites.

The Rybio's laughter ceased abruptly. Before he knew anything, he was encased in a freezing ice coffin.

"You've Frost Joked yourself," Aldo chuckled.

Knowing that Rybios have a somewhat high resistance to freeze. Aldo took no chances. He dived across the room for his lute, and standing as far as possible, he unleashed the true raw power of Melody Strike. The swing of his lute produced no sound, light or heat, but an invisible projectile of energy that ran straight into the Rybio, broke the his ice coffin and hit him with an impact so powerful, the Rybio was slammed against the wall. Evidently the Rybio hadn't recovered from Axia's whipping (which was by itself very powerful), as Aldo needed only a few more Melody Strikes before he slithered down to his knees and thumped prostrate on the ground.

"You die like an Injustice," Aldo muttered in reference to the Rybios' best friends that inhabit the Glast Heim prisons. She was still asleep so he picked her up and placed her into the bed. He heard some running, so he quickly grabbed a towel around his waist

Mistress and Callie then came into the room and saw Aldo leaning over Axia. "What happened here?" Mistress said as she cast Cure on Axia. "Some Rybio got into her room and I killed it" Aldo said to Mistress. "That must have been Jamar. Callie discovered him dead a few days ago, so the one we have been with was a fake." Mistress said casting Cure again as Axia was not waking up. "Here let me" Callie said and she slapped Axia. "Ow you damn witch..that hurt" Axia said as she was leaning up with her hand on her face.

"Boobies!" Lone said as he stared at Axia's clevage. Then he noticed that she looked exactly like Mistress and gave himself some evil thoughts. Axia lifted the bedsheet up over her breasts and stated to him "And just who the hell are you."

"I am LoneWolfe and the puppy dog of your sister. I will do anything for a glimpse of your sisters boobies!" Lone said drooling over the outline of her breasts. He then turned to Mistress and said "Since you two are twins do they look like that too?" he said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Callista started to snicker at hearing that and Mistress cast silence on her sister and glared at Lone. "I am NOT going to dignify that with an answer. Now go and fetch us something to eat" she said as Lone snapped to attention and ran out the room.

Axia looked at her sister and said to her "You have him well trained. Does he roll over and play dead as well?" She said. At that Aldo started laughing and Mistress had the grace to start blushing at that statement. "So what is the story with him Little Axia?" Axia said to her sister. "Axi you said you would never call me that?" Mistress said to her. Aldo sat down as he was having trouble standing he was snickering so much. It was one of the reasons he loved Axia. His own family, being very aristocratic, did not laugh very much and he always felt them to be very serious. He loved it when her sisters came to visit because it was when he got to see the true glimpses into her personality. She was always a spirited vixen when her family was around, but so guarded around other people. Especially him until a few days ago. He still can't believe she waited for him for so long. He ended his musings as he was on partially listening to what Mistress was saying.

"So let me get this straight Misty. This Lone charactor was hurt and you were healing him and he copped a feel, decided that he wanted to see them in person and has been following you ever since to see if he can ever see you naked? Do I have that right?" Axia said with a grin on her face.

Callista at that burst out into laughter as did Aldo and Mistress blushed again and said "Well he is not going to get his chance." and stormed out of the room and returned to her own room. When Mistress returned she realized that she had a fine film of dust all over her. She removed her priestess garbs and headed for the shower.

Lone at this point came back into Axia's room and saw that Mistress was not in there. "Where is my lady" Lone asked. "She went back to her room." Axia said "Really!" and at that he dropped the food and ran to her room. "Should I go after him" Aldo said. Both girls looked at each other and said simutaniously "NO" and started giggling. "Women" was all Aldo said and went back to his room.

As Aldo left Axia's room he saw Lone picking the lock to Mistress's room. He remember the letter that Lexkai had sent him and walked over to him and said "Leave her a virgin. If you do not I will personally castrate you" and walked past him and entered his own room. Lone looked puzzled at this statement but nodded and entered Mistress's room.

OoO

Lone entered in and saw that Mistress had her clothes laid out on the bed. Then he heard the shower. "Yippie" he thought as he undressed himself and snuck into the shower. Mistress was not aware that he had entered her room or the bathroom. But when she felt his hands on her in the shower she screamed. Lone silenced her with a deep kiss. He held her in place for at least five minutes until he felt her relax and then she opened her mouth. He then pressed his tongue into her mouth and ran his hands through her hair. "I knew you would be beautiful my mistress" he said against her ear as he moved his hand to her breast. "Lone..please." Mistress said. "Respect my wishes and please leave" she said as she exited her shower and put on a towel.

"Aw.." Lone said as his erection was slowly going down, as deflated as he felt. He then gathered his clothes and walked out of her room and knocked on Aldo's door. "Can I spend the night here? Looks like I'm not going to get a warm bed tonight." Lone said with his head down.

"I don't see why not. I myself will not be here" Aldo said with a smile.

"Thats right rub it in that you get sex from the non frigid one!" Lone said.

Aldo looked sternly at him and crispily said "I don't believe that Mistress is at all frigid, but I don't think that sex is on her mind. I've always found her to be a warm individual. Its just she has not warmed up to you. Axia herself just thawed out towards me and I have known her for 20 years!"

"I don't want to wait that long! I want my MistressAxia!" Lone cried out as he set himself on the bed.

"How on earth did you find out her full name!" Aldo wondered. It had taken years before he found that out. Everyone always called her Misty to him.

"I stole it from her acolyte admission papers" Lone said matter of factly.

Aldo at the time had been drinking some water and when Lone said that it sent it flying across the room. "What!" Aldo said. "You stole her admission paper! Why?"

"Because I wanted to know more about her. Did you know that she was in isolation for 5 years. The priests that ran where she was thought it would be a way to curb her temper" he said. "Thats why I follow my mistress. She has been so unhappy for so long and if taking her temper out on me gives her pleasure then I get pleasure from that" Lone said

"Then why did you sneak into her room?" Aldo said

"Because I wanted once and for all to see if her breasts were as big as I thought. They are. Heck they are perkier then Axia's!" Lone said with a grin

"Axia also has build her body into a temple, and so have I, so remember that when you try to think I might get jealous" Aldo said as he was about to get up and see if Axia had wanted company. If not he wanted to be with her to make sure that she was protected while she slept.

OoO

Aldo knocked on Axia's door. Callie opened it and let him in. "She fell asleep just after you left, so I have been watching out. If you wanted to keep her company I am going to grab a few hrs of shut eye. We should head out very early in case whomever that Jamar lookalike was has help" Callie said as she resheathed her daggers and opened the door. "By the way..I'm glad you finally came to your senses. She had been waiting for you for a long time." Callie said as a parting remark and left the room, leaving Aldo looking at a sleeping Axia.

To the closed door, he said "Yes, I think she had been". He took off his shoes and cape and draped them on one of the dining chairs and came over to the bed. Axia was still naked under the covers, hair was half on her face as she slept. He still found it remarkable that only a few days ago she had been a virgin and she really had been saving herself for when he would finally notice her. All those years of touching her body he had never imagined how good the sex would be between them. But then he remember Lexkai's note and remembered that may ignorance in the case would have been bliss.He crawled into the bed beside her with only his shirt off as he didn't trust himself with his pants off, laid his lute beside the bed and laid down beside her.

OoO

Axia woke up a little later to find Aldo asleep beside her and she smiled at him. She noticed that he had his shirt off, so she scooted over to him and laid her head onto him and wrapped her arm around him and attempted to fall back asleep. Aldo woke up immediately when he felt her move and leaned over and gave her a kiss on her head. She felt that and leaned up and kissed his upper chest.

"Oh you are awake pet?" Aldo asked.

"Barely, but I am sure that I can get more awake. You have any ideas?" Axia replied.

Aldo leaned over and kissed her hard. "My god what you do to me pet." Aldo said as he moved her hand over his erection.

She smiled and said "That didn't take long..hehehe".

"Pet I've been semi hard all day. Watching you sleeping naked wasn't helping either." he said as he pulled her on top of him.

"And so what do you want to do now" Axia said as she pinned him between her luscious thighs "This" and he kissed her again. With his hands he rubbed her breast between his hands and kneaded them. Then ran his hands down her back and pulled her towards his erection. She could feel him beneath her and she was already wet and waiting for him. She broke the kiss and moved down his body and undid the togs to his pants.

"Now why did you feel the need to come to bed with this on?" Axia asked him slyly.

"Because I didn't trust myself to not ravish you while you slept." Aldo said as he allowed her to take off his pants and free his very large erection.

As she slid back up and reached the junction of his thighs she touched him delicately with her tongue. Aldo grabbed the sheets as she then took him deep into her mouth and began to suck on him. She deftly licked him from the top to the base of his cock and then took all of him into her mouth again. He was so close he could feel it, but this time he wanted to give her just as much enjoyment.

He pulled her up and pushed her back so that she was bent back on her knees and moved himself between her thighs. He tested her to see how responsive she was. She was dripping between his fingers but he found her nub and gave it a slight pinch. He then slowly slipped his tongue into her slit and began to lap up the juices that were flowing there. "Oh Aldo.." Axia cried out as she ran her fingers through his hair. Since he wanted her to come with him inside her, he came up and deeply kissed her as he drove into her. She arched her back in responce and just as she was about to come Aldo leaned over into her ear and whispered "I love you Axia Drake" and drove into her as he came at the same time. Repleate they stayed together for some time until they fell asleep.

OoO

Axia was still in Aldo's arms when he heard a knock on the door. He distangled himself from her arms and then picked up his pants and went towards the door. He opened it and found Mistress with breakfast and 1 mug of hot chocolate and 2 cups of coffee. "I rather assumed you would be here again corrupting my sister" she said as she breezed past him and went over to the bed.

"Do you always act as Axia's personal saviour?" Aldo asked as he was getting a little perturbed by Mistress's behavior.

"Its my nature. For 20 years I have been raised that chastity is next to godliness" Mistress answered and at that she tapped on Axia's shoulder and said, "Its time Axi. You might want to get a shower before starting out. And coffee is on the bedside table." Mistress said to her twin.

At that she went over to Aldo and said "You may have known her for 20 years but I have known her for a lot longer then that and I know that her sleeping with you...well it was an act of love. If you don't love her wholeheartedly I am going to personally kill you myself" Mistress said as she exited the room.

"Pet..may I use your shower? I fear what my room is going to look like thanks to that Lone." Aldo said as he removed his pants and entered into the bathroom.

Axia followed him in and said "Yes you may, and I will join you!" Aldo looked at her and said "I've unleased a sex kitten!" Axia just smiled at him as she led him to the shower and proceed to wash him. Then he washed her. And they made love in the shower again. After the shower, they got ready for the long journey to Payon. They both knew that this might be the last time for a while that they would have the luxury of each others bodies.

Aldo returned to his room and found what he expected. Chocolate bars all over the room and Lone stretched out on the bed. Aldo hit him with the Lute and said "Get up we are leaving shortly" He then went into the bathroom and gathered the toiletries. He honestly didn't think that this guy was going to be much help as he seemed so lazy and self absorbed. But, he thought, he had only known him for a few days. Perhaps he will seem better as they go. It would take them a few days to get to Payon from Morroc.

Aldo ended his musing and found that the room was now spotless and Lone was reattaching his Katars. "That was quick" he said to him. Lone just looked at him and said "Sorry for the mess. I was really tired and I forgot to clean up last night. So did you have fun with your twin?" Lone asked him looking like he was expecting Aldo to share.

"That little pup is none of your business." Aldo said crispily. He couldn't understand himself why he didn't want to share the magic that Axia and him have between them but at this precise moment he didn't want to say anything.

"C'mon lets go" Aldo said as he picked up his bags. AXia at that point was leaving as well and he saw that she was wearing something a little different. It almost looked like stalker clothes. "Axia, where did you get that?" Aldo said as he came up behind her.

"Callie. She said she didn't want me wearing flimsy pajama's for the desert and that I would need something more sturdier." He looked down at her and realised that she looked incredibly beautiful. She was wearing some of Callie's stalker clothes and with her blue hair she looked sexy as hell. Especially the little hot pants that they were famous for. She even had a pair of sunglasses on instead of the elven ears she loved to wear. He could see also that she was missing the coat part.

"I could get used to you looking like that my pet." Aldo said as he nuzzled her neck "Aldo stop.."Axia giggled and squirmed away from him.

"We have to get going. Callie and Mistress are already at the west exit" Axia said to him and Lone and hurried away.

"Is she always like that?" Lone said as he followed her trying not to look at her cute behind. "Yes when she is relaxed she is. They all are." Aldo said as he was trying to imagine taking off that cute outfit of hers.

As they were approaching the entrance they could see that Mistress was not alone, but Callie was not with her. Instead a gang of men were surrounding her. Aldo and Lone were about to intercede, as was Axia, until they got closer and heard what was going on.

"Now..are you going to beg like a dog?" Mistress said sternly to one of the men at the side of her "But all I wanted was you to come out and hunt with us?" the man whined.

"No what you wanted was a pretty priestess to heal your ass. Now if you want me to heal you, BEG LIKE A DOG!" Mistress said as she pointed down at him, like she was directing him.

Axia bent her head into Aldo's shoulder so that the men could not hear her laughing, but Aldo was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Lone on the other hand must be used to this, because he went right up the men and said "Now men this is how it is done." And with that got on all fours put his hands up stuck his tongue out and behaved like a dog. Aldo couldn't contain himself any longer and started laughing out loud. "Oh my heaven's that is priceless" Axia said between gasps.

Mistress glared at Lone and said "Get up you silly man!"

"Anything for my mistress" Lone said as he got up and followed behind her. The men just looked at the Assassin cross and said "He is so lame" and walked back to the middle of town, looking for another priestess to harrass.

OoO

Callista met up with them a few minutes later. "Did I miss anything" she said as she saw that Axia and Aldo were still giggling. "You look better Axia. Any time you want to give up being a dancer, I'll finish your rogue training myself." Callista said and took out her daggers. "Shall we get going now. No sence burning daylight." Callista said as she started out.

"Yes we should get going" Axia said. As they got started a falcon flew down and landed on Aldo's shoulder. "Dehana! Did Lex send back a message?" he said as he stroked the bird.

"Aldo he's beautiful" Axia said as she stroked his head.

"You three go on ahead, I want to read what Lex sent." Aldo said to Misty, Lone and Callista. "Axia I want you to stay behind with me" he said to a very curious Axia.

When the others were out of earshot Axia asked him "What is wrong?" "Pet there is some info that I thought you should hear from me and I didn't want your sisters to hear it. At least not yet." Aldo said to her as he removed the note from Lexkai and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Aldo you are kinda scaring me..I don't like that. What is wrong" Axia said as she was looking at his face.

"Axia pet. There is something I have been hiding from you." Aldo said as he sat down on a nearby rock.

"What..and what did Lexkai send you that has you so relieved" Axia said to him

"Axia pet, the night after I took your virginity Lexkai said that the whip may drain you of life if you didn't love me. It apparently chooses based on morals and ability. There is no question to your abilities, but the fact that you are now no longer a virgin, there was some questions to that. He just came back and said that there shouldn't be a problem. I am telling you this because you will have to search deep in your heart to see if I am truly the one you love. Not for my sake but for yours. If you don't really love me, then the whip will believe that the magic that you share with me is just lust and you will be judged. What Lex also said is that the whip will judge me as well. I am relieved because I do love you very much as I already did the soul searching myself." Aldo told her as he watched the shock eminate from her

"Why didn't you tell me" Axia said in a whisper.

"Because I didn't want to worry you until I knew more. Now I know more and I am telling you." Aldo said as he got up.

Axia was now furious with him. She got up and smacked him across the face. "Next time you want to tell me something for my 'own' good, think about the cold ground that you will be sharing over the next few days." and with that she walked away to catch up to her sisters with tears in her eyes.

Aldo brought his hand up to his now sore face. He was expecting that reaction. If Axia was anything it was predicable. He knew that if he blurted everything out just like that, she would get mad and freak out. But it would make her start thinking. He had pulled this trick on her so many times, it was a wonder she never caught on. It was one of the few ways he knew to get her to do what he wanted and he had been using this trick since they were 10.

Axia stormed back to her sisters and they were wise enough not to say anything. They knew her black moods and they had learned from experience to say nothing and let her stew. Not so LoneWolf. "What is wrong."

"Men..thats what is wrong. Miserable assinine men who think that they can control my life." she screamed.

"Well if you were more demure like your sister, then maybe he would not want to control you as much." Lone said very matter of factly.

"Axi don't" Mistress said. But it was too late. Axia slugged him and sent him flying and he landed on a mine. Then they saw the Magnolia come out from hiding and with it, a lot of Sandman.

"Misty..Ruwach" Axia ordered as she untangled her whip from her hips. Callie withdrew her daggers and ran after the sandman. Suddenly something seemed to have grabbed Lone and he was unable to stop.

"Melody Strike" Aldo screamed as he came running as fast as he could to help with saving Lone.

"Sling Arrow" Axia cried as she tried valiantly to save him, but then the sandman succeeded in dragging Lone to his demise.

"Omg!" Mistress cried as she started clawing at the place that Lone was taken. She finally found him only to see him terribly poisoned. They dragged him out and laid him down so that Mistress could cure him. But it wasn't working. As they watched he slowly faded into nothing as Mistress started to cry.

OoO

They watched later as all the monsters seemed to have made some more holes as to the one that Lone died in so instead of staying back, they trudged on through the desert. When they found the Oasis of Mejard they finally rested. Noone had said a word except to console Mistress as she was still crying. When they got the tents up Callie and Mistress in one and Aldo and Axia in the other they settled down.

Axia woke up the next morning to find Aldo curled up behind her. And he was hard. And she thought, semi awake because he was nuzzling her neck again. She muttered at him "I am still mad at you". Aldo answered "No you are not you just think you are pet." and lifted his hand to her breast which was spilling out of the rogue outfit.

"Yes I am and to prove it, you are going to have to beg for it." she said to him as she stretched out.

"And how am I going to beg for it pet?" He said as he slipped his hand under the top and freed her breast. He then held her breast in his hand. Some did spill out of his hand but he held her nipple between his fingers and twisted a slight bit on it. Axia moaned in pleasure as he continued to pinch and pull on her nipple.

Suddenly something hit the tent and Axia could hear Callista yelling "Hey you two..some people are trying to sleep!"

Aldo laughed at that and yelled "Yes ma'am" and leaned over Axia and gave her a deep kiss. The hot pants that kept him fantizing all day yesterday were pressed into his erection so he left her breast and moved his hand to the top of the hot pant and he slid his hand inside it.

"You are still not earning it my dear" Axia said as she turned onto her back so that he had full access. "Really? Hmm, I am just going to have to change that" Aldo said as he gave her an evil grin and pulled down the top of her shirt. "Cheater" Axia said and pulled him down on top of her and gave him a kiss. Aldo nipped at the base of her neck and used his tongue to leave a wet trail down her chest to her breasts and squeezed her breasts together so that they were squished between his face. Then he lifted his head and brought both nipples into his mouth and tugged on both of them at the same time.

Meanwhile from the other tent you could hear Callista getting angry with the both of them so she left her tent and opened the flaps and yelled at them "Can you two give it a rest for once! We are trying to sleep!" she said to them as she turned on her heel and stormed back into the tent.

Mistress looked at Callie and said "Feel better?" Callista fell down onto her pad and said "No I miss Sirano. Little bugger won't marry me, but he has no problem screwing me every chance he gets" she said. Then in a louder voice "Just like those two!" They could hear them giggling back through the tent and Mistress just yelled at them and said "Do you two have any shame". There was a pause and then Axia yelled back "No!"

Back in the tent Aldo had Axia positioned on top of him. He looked at her and said "Have I earned it now pet?" he said as he brought her down on top of his hard penis. "Hmm I think so" as she bent her back and rested her hands onto his knees and lifted herself up to ride him. Aldo held her up while doing this with his hands on her hips and she rode him till they both came. After she got off of him, he entered her again and made slow love to her.

It was still early in the morning and they had a bit more time before they had to get going. Aldo was enjoying the fact that Mistress for once wasn't coming in and giving him a "You are going to burn in hell" look that she had been since the beginning of the journey. He loved the feel of Axia, and loved the look on her face when she orgasmed. It was a breathless, almost a gasp of surprise when she came and he got enormous pleasure from that look on her face, knowing that he did that to her. He also knew that for the time being, this would all they would have for now as once they reached Payon, they would have no time for love.

OoO

Axia emerged from the tent a bit later with her sisters looking at her. "Don't you two ever get tired of sex?" Mistress asked of her, after listening to their lovemaking for the last 3 hrs. "No Misty, I don't. I am not as uptight about it as you are. Besides, Priestess are allowed to take lovers, so why have you not by now? Are you aiming to be the oldest virgin?" Axia asked her as she made her coffee.

"Just because I don't enjoy walking around half naked all day, doesn't mean that I don't enjoy sex. And I am not aiming to be the oldest virgin. Just haven't met the right man" Mistress said as she sat down and accepted a cup of coffee from Axia.

"Don't knock it till ya try it Misty. Its lots of fun..with the right partner" Callie said as she was drinking Aldo's hot chocolate.

"Cal I made that for him ya know" Axia said snatching the hot chocolate from her.

"Blah, blah, blah." Callie said as she made her own hot chocolate.

The sun was just coming up on the horizon and they could see that they should at the end of the day reach Payon and almost the end of the journey. It was already starting to get hot so they started to take down the tents. Just as Axia was getting her gear from the tent, Aldo came up.

"Hi dear" Axia said as she gave him a deep kiss. "We are just getting ready to head out" she said as she took down the poles and folded them back up into her backpack. "What I wouldn't kill for Lucretia. She loved to lug my stuff" Axia said as she hauled the heavy backpack back onto her shoulders and waited for Aldo and her sisters.

Aldo came back over to the camp area to find that his hot chocolate was now half empty and half cold. But, he thought, beggars can't be choosers, and he drank the rest and set out the fire. Then he looked for the water coolers and filled up the water. From his travels he remembered that this was the last place for water until the forests of Payon which were still about half a day way. Like Callie, he knew that with hard work they would make it to Payon by late tonight.

With that they all started up. Misty kept the ruwach up so that if the Sandman wanted to attack again they would be ready. About mid-day after fighting so many sandman they were very weary for the constant battles that morning, they finally reached the outskirts of the Payon forest. Both Aldo and Axia missed this area as they had trained so long here as archers in order to train to be the bard and dancers they were. When they got the shady safety of the woodland area they stopped for lunch.

"Aldo so now that we are closer to Payon, what can we expect" Mistress said to him as they were passing some apples around.

"Well when we reach the city we should hook up with Callie's rogues and find out what they have learned." Aldo said as he finished his third apple.

"With this pace we should actually make it to Payon by nightfall." Callie said. She was looking forward to seeing Sirano. She shrugged out of her musings as she started to clean up so that they could get started again.

They picked up the pace that afternoon, barely encountering anyone as they still wanted to get to Payon as fast as possible and managed to get into town by late afternoon. When they arrived a rogue appeared from nowhere and slipped his hand around Callie's waist and gave her a deep kiss.

"I take it this is that Sirano I heard all about" Axia said smirking at Callie. "Guess we are going to be the ones with no sleep tonight?" she said with a grin on her face.

"Shut up Axi" Callie said and gave a slight whistle and 4 other rogues appeared from thin air. "Boys what is the news" she said very matter of factly.

"Several boss monsters have been sighted for days around Payon, but they all seem to be migrating to the lower lvls of the Payon dungeons" Sirano said. "We have been attempting to eliminate as many as we can, but they all seem to be respawning faster then we can take them out" he finished

"So basically we are no closer to finding out what to do" Axia said disappointed.

"Pet most likely the whip will draw you to it." Aldo said. His finished thought was that the whip would most likely draw Mistress as well.

"Well lets get settled in at the inn" Callie said.

"Not necessary. I have a home here, with many beds" Sirano said

"You do? Well then lead on" Callista said following Sirano to his home with her sisters and Aldo behind.

OoO

Callie got settled in a lovely room and began to take off her coat. Payon always felt like a rainforest to her because of the trees and she was always so warm here, unlike her home in the desert. She heard the door open and was about to throw her daggers when she caught the familiar scent of Sirano. Even though Rogues didn't wear cologne/perfume, Sirano to her always gave off a scent of the sea. He came up behind her and helped her finish undressing. Naked she turned to him.

"Did you miss me lover?" Callie said to him as she undid his coat and his shirt so that she could rub her hands over his bare chest.

"Why yes I did. Allow me to show you." Sirano said and he led her to the bed.

OoO

Axia and Aldo had just gotten settled in the room next to Callie's/Sirano's and she could hear her sister's moans. "I guess we will not being getting any rest tonight" Axia said as she was giggling a bit. "Probably not, but at least your sister's happy" Aldo said as he snuggled against Axia and fell asleep.

OoO

Mistress was tucked into the other side of the wall of Callista and Sirano and even though she was always so stern with others, it was all a cover. She knew that with the right person she would be acting as sex starved as Axia. Axi had loved Aldo for so long that all of it had been just gushing out over the last few days. She also remembered the first man she ever loved. His name was Bizi.

She missed Bizi so much. He was her first love and her only love. But he didn't want anything to do with her. They had both been acolytes at the church and until their late teens the best of friends. Then Mistress finally matured and became the beauty that she was now and Bizi stopped being her friend. She never could figure out why, but even now, 10 years later she was still missing his friendship. She was also missing the love that she felt for him. When she was 18, Bizi decided that he wanted to be a Magnus Priest. She wanted to be with him, but he acted very cold to her one night, just before he left and would not speak to her again. She always felt so hurt because she was always so nice and kind to him. She thought about him as she drifted off to sleep, listening to Callista's moans of pleasure.

OoO

Bizi had been watching the party go into the Rogues home and that was when he saw Mistress. 'She still looks so gorgeous' he thought. Then he noticed the dancer and realized that they were twins. 'My god. She never told me she had a twin' he mused. He then looked at the dancer and realized that she may be the one that everyone is making a fuss about. He came here because he heard about the Evil Snake Lord gathering his forces here. He wanted to find out what was happening but with that dancer and the rogue and Mistress he suspected that they were there for the same reason. He still couldn't get over Mistress. It had been 10 years since he forced her away. He didn't want to, but he knew she loved him and he was scared of hurting her, so he pushed her away. He had heard that after he left so stayed an acolyte for a long time, and just recently turned into a priestess.

When she had finally blossomed he was so surprised how beautiful she was and that was around the same time that he decided to go to the prisons of Glast Heim and clean out the evil there. It was very dangerous work there, and he knew that she might be hurt and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything happened to her. So he pushed her away by telling her that she was useless excuse for an acolyte and that everyone hated her there because of her family. He then sealed his fate by telling her that he thought so too and that everyone had been afraid of what might happen if Drake backed out of his agreement with them. He thought his heart would shatter when he saw the look of horror and fear on her face, but to protect her, he couldn't take it back and kiss her like he so wanted to do. A few years later he heard that she isolated herself in a Monastery for over 5 years after he left and that was when she started to become a priestess.

Looking at her now, he saw that she had filled out to perfection. But he did think it strange about her hair. Her hair was always the same shade as that dancer's so he couldn't understand why it was now a pure white. But he did think of the length of it and thought about if judging from that dancer's looks what Mistress would look like with her hair down and on top of him. He thought that it was about time he apologized to her and see if they would need his help

OoO

Early the next morning when they all came down for breakfast they heard a knock on the door. All the rogues brought out their stilettos and Sirano very carefully opened the door. That was when he saw a male priest. He opened the door some more and allowed Bizi inside.

"Bi...z..i" Mistress said and fainted at the sight of him. Callie moved very quickly and reached her before she hit the floor.

"Well Father Bizi, you certainly have a way with my sister" Axia said as she attempted to wake her sister up from her dead faint.

"Uh..I guess she remembers me." Bizi said as he saw the two girls attempting to wake her up.

"Hello Father. My name is Aldo. This is Axia and her sister Callista" Aldo said as he pointed at the sisters. Pointing out that Axia was Mistress's twin would have been silly as he was sure that he could tell them apart.

"No need to call me Father…just Bizi will do" Bizi said as he cast Cure on Mistress to awake her from her faint.

As Mistress started to awaken, Aldo asked "So what can we do for you."

"Well I noticed Misty last night and followed all of you here. I assumed with that dancer here, that you were here because of the Snake Lord so I concluded that you would need my help with whatever it is you are going to be doing" Bizi said as he sat down and grabbed some food. You're here because of the whip aren't you?" Bizi concluded

"You remembered me Bizi" Mistress said as she struggled to get up and into the chair.

"Yes Misty I do. But we can talk about that later in private." Bizi said in hushed tones. Speaking louder he said "So are you here for the whip or not?"

Not sure if he should trust him or not, Aldo glanced at Mistress and saw her slight nod in agreement and decided to answer. "Yes we are. Axia has already been attacked twice before we reached Payon. We even lost someone on the way." Aldo said pausing as he remembers Lone.

"I see, well as for the other person don't worry he will be reborn." Bizi said as he grabbed a hot chocolate and turned the chair around and sat with it back forward. "Now as for the whip what I have found out is that it is located in a stronghold in the Payon dungeon. Moonlight Flower guards it. If we are going to get started, we had better get going." he said as he pulled away from the chair.

Axia leaned over to her sister and whispered "Is he always this direct?" "Always… It was one of the things I loved about him" Mistress said. Axia perked up her eyebrow to that statement. She walked over to Aldo and said to him "Now I think we found another reason why will not get any sleep tonight!" and Aldo chuckled, but then sobered as he remembered what that statement would mean. They had to find the whip today.

Bizi met up with them outside the cave to the Payon dungeons. He and Mistress spent a lot of time here together as young acolytes and he still remember how cute she looked as she would attempt to whack the zombies. He was the one that taught her the joy of using their basic skill, Heal, as a weapon. He also would have liked to have taught her something else, but a desirable woman like her, he was sure that someone else had already beaten him to it. He saw them approaching and waved them to his location. They all arrived and got themselves ready for the fight of their lives.

OoOEnd of Chapter ThreeOoO


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The end is near**

As Axia and her group entered the cave, they were hit with a wave of nausea. "Don't worry about it, it's just the undead in here. Just stand behind me and Misty and we shall send them to their makers" Bizi said as he started to cast his spells. Misty started to give all the blessings and the Agility Ups for the party. Bizi in the meantime began casting his speciality Magnus Exorcismus or ME as every priest called it. This took some time so Callie and her rogues started to herd some monsters onto the area that Bizi was casting. With Axia and Aldo, they did their dances and songs slow grace and Impressive Rift to slow the monsters down until Bizi was ready to go. In between the heals that Mistress was doing, she cast her favourite skill Sufferagim and Bizi finally let off the ME. All the monsters in the area all died and they proceeded to the next area

As Aldo suspected both Axia and Mistress began leading the party as they got closer to the bottom of the cave. He hung back a bit and pulled Bizi aside. He knew he had to prepare Bizi for what the whip may want of him. "Bizi, I know that this really is none of my business, but considering I know what is going to happen when we find the whip I have to ask you a very personal question. Do you love Mistress?" Aldo said as they slowly followed behind the girls.

Bizi thought about it for a few minutes trying to sort out his feelings. He felt that there was a very good reason that Aldo just asked him such a personal question so he wanted to make sure that when he answered it would be the right answer. "Yes, I think I do." Bizi finally answered as the entered the third level of the caves.

Aldo responded back "You can't think you do, you will have to know it in your heart. The whip will kill the girls if you don't know for sure." Aldo said.

Bizi stopped walking and just stood there. Aldo stopped as well and let the girls go further ahead. "Are you serious? Tell me you are joking." Bizi said as he started to walk again shaking his head in disbelief.

"Bizi there is a reason why Axia and Misty are leading. The whip is drawing them to it. It will then judge them. It is going to judge them on Morals and Ability. I am very worried for Axia because I just took her virginity. I now wish I had not, but I love her and she loves me as well. The whip will be judging me as well to find out if Axia's belief in me is misplaced. Mistress will be judged as well." Aldo said

"Why is she going to be judged, she can't use a whip." Bizi said, confused about the judging part and what it had to do with him

"Mistress is Axia's twin and other half. Mistress may not have the ability to wield it, but to use it she can. Before you came, there was no question about her morals. Now that you have come, there will be." Aldo said.

"Why on earth does me being here have to do with her morals?" Bizi said

"Mistress is still a virgin." Aldo said matter of factly

"I beg your pardon. Don't think I heard you right" Bizi said still unsure of what he heard

"Mistress has no carnal knowledge of a man, but now that you are here, that might change and the whip is going to sense that. It will put into question her morals. That is why you will be judged as well. The whip is going to sense that you want her, and I can tell you do." Aldo said with his eyebrow perked

"I can't believe Misty never took a lover. She was always so romantic growing up in the abbey" Bizi said as they approached the fourth entrance to the cave.

"Why did you cast her away then?" Aldo asked him

"Because I didn't want her to get hurt. Over the years there have been some close calls and heaven only knows what might have happened if I had to worry about her." Bizi said

Aldo remembered what Lone had told him about her time in isolation. He decided to tell Bizi. "Did you know that they locked her away for over 5 years" Aldo said.

"They told me she volunteered for it. Those bastards" Bizi said clenching his fists in rage. "Aldo if I had known that, I would have gotten her out of there sooner and to hell with being a priest" Bizi said enraged by the priests actions.

"So Misty is a virgin still huh?" Bizi said thinking over what that would mean. He remembered his thoughts of her with her braid down and over him.

Aldo must have sensed that and said "Be wary of your thoughts. The whip is watching" Aldo said as they approached the stronghold

OoO

Meanwhile, while Aldo and Bizi were having that man-to-man talk the girls were just as talkative. Unlike the men, the girls were far more frank about their discussions

"So…uh…girls…what is it like to have sex" Mistress asked

Both girls stopped and looked at her. Then started giggling and said "Misty it is a truly mind blowing experience." Callie said and Axia said back "Bizi is a cutie...is he that guy you were gushing about back in school?"

"Really?" Mistress said in response to Callie and to Axia she said "Yes that's him"

"Reeeeallly" Axia said as she smirked and looked back. That is when she saw that Aldo was talking to him and Bizi was shaking his head

"I think Bizi just found out you're still a virgin my dear" Axia said to her twin

Mistress started blushing a bit and Axia could not resist "Aww your blushing...why are you blushing...he's hot" she teased her sister. This made her blush even more and Axia decided to rub it in a bit more "Yeah he is hot...wonder what he would be like in bed...bet you can't wait to find out" she said giggling a bit as she said it.

"Stop it Axi" Mistress said as she put her hands to her cheeks to try to cool them down.

"Okay...okay" Axia said and then she stopped a bit. That was when she realized that she could 'feel' the whip. Mistress stopped as well. She was noticing that something was pulling her too.

In a trance like state Axia and Mistress both said, "This way Callista Trueworthy" and they entered the way to the stronghold

OoO

As the group came to the stronghold, Axia and Mistress were still in their trance. Aldo and Bizi came up behind the girls and followed them. Callie sensed that she would be needed outside. She thought that the whip might have told her that, but she could not' be sure.

"Sirano stay with me. Moonlight is around here somewhere." Callie said

"Yes Ma'am." Sirano said

Inside the girls were walking almost in an ethereal manner with the guys behind them. Somehow, they knew that they were needed as well and considering the conversation, they just finished having they knew why. When they reached the middle of the stronghold inside was a doorway and even from there, they could see a glow coming from the room. They entered into it and found the whip in suspended animation. Axia and Mistress both reached out their hands to it and within their minds, they heard a voice

_"Do you believe you are worthy of me? "_ it asked

Axia out loud answered "Yes I do."

Mistress also answered in a trance "Yes I do."

The whip replied _"Two halves of the same whole, step forward and be judged"_

The girls stepped closer and they were encased in a pinkish wall. Aldo stepped forward to stop it, but Bizi recognized it and said "Won't work, that's safety wall"

_"Gentlemen"_ the whip said _"Your judgement shall start shortly"_

"Guess you were right that the whip would want me too" Bizi said. He still had not thought of the implications of that but right now it was not something to be distracted by.

"I am very worried for Axia" Aldo said

The safety wall then fell and both girls were released. Unharmed. _"Gentlemen it is now your turn."_ and the whip encased them into a safety wall

Aldo felt a wave over him and images of what he and Axia had been doing to each other over the last few days came into his mind. Then their life before they had first made love and then when they were in the academy together. He then heard the whip ask the question that had been burning in his heart for the last few days _"Do you love this chosen Valkyrie"_ Aldo had been prepared for this answer since he had first taken her virginity "Yes I love her". The whip then released him and he heard in his mind _"My chosen Valkyrie and her children are now blessed."_ Aldo reflected on what the whip just told him. Axia was now pregnant with his child. And twins no less and she was accepted because of this.

Bizi was still in the safety wall though. Aldo was very worried still because unlike him he had days to come to terms with his feelings for Axia. Bizi had only an hr to come to terms with everything that had been told. From what it appeared, Lex was wrong. He thought that the whip would only want one person but because of the fact that Axia was a twin, the two of them were needed. Mistress and Bizi have not even had a chance to talk with one another, so he was worried about his safety

Bizi meanwhile was having his life without Mistress shown in front of him and then the whip showed him what she had to endure without him as well. He saw the horrors and fear she endured while the monks had locked her away. He saw how scared she had been, and how starved she had been made. He then had to witness the sexual horrors that they attempted on her, and he shivered in revultion. _"My chosen Valkyrie has endured great hardship without you in her life. Do you love her enough to protect her"_ the whip said to him. With tears in his eyes, he whispered "Yes". The whip then released him and said _"My chosen Valkyrie has saved herself for you. You have my blessing"_ and with that the whip stopped glowing and entered into Axia's hands.

As she held it, she started to change. Gone was the stalker garbs and she was encased within the safety wall. Within she began her transcendence and emerged a Gypsy, but no ordinary one. Axia was granted wings and looked like they folded back under her new garbs. Then the safety wall encased Mistress and she appeared to change from Priestess to Monk then Champion.

The safety wall then encased Aldo and he began his transformation into Minstrel and Bizi into High Priest. Just before the whip faded back into sleep Aldo could hear the whip, say to him _"Guard your little children well. The Evil lord will want them."_

"I will. He will never get his hands on my children." he said vehemently

OoO

Axia and the group exited out, Aldo keeping silent about the whip's information. From the look on Axia's face, the whip did not share her new state. He decided to tell her that night in private. If they survived getting out of here. Callie met them at the entrance.

"Where's Misty?" Callie said looking for her older sister

"I'm right here Callista" Mistress answered.

"OMG YOU'RE A CHAMPION! WHY?" Callista said dumbfounded at Mistress's new vocation.

"I really don't know why the whip changed me from a priestess. It must mean that it needs me in this form instead of a priest." Mistress answered as she looked over her new garbs.

"You still look incredible Misty" Bizi said as he was looking over himself as well.

"Axia are you alright?" Aldo said concerned now for her and his children.

"I am fine Aldo. The wings itch a bit." Axia said as she tried to scratch at her newly grown wings.

"Get out...WINGS!" Callista said as she turned Axia around and saw her wings. They were tiny right now but she could see their potential.

"Can we just get out of here now that I have the whip please" Axia said getting exasperated with her sister. "Yes ma'am" Bizi said and with that created, a warp portal and the entire group exited out of the cave. After the warp portal disappeared, the Snake Lord emerged and said "That's right little dancer, lead me to the other items. It will tell you all it knows."

OoO

The group came out of the portal and they headed back to Sirano's home. They all knew that some strange things happened, and they all needed to discuss this. They headed to the kitchen, which was one of the few rooms in Sirano's home that could handle the amount of people. They all sat down and waited for the first person to speak. Mistress chose to be the first.

"So why am I a champion?" Mistress asked of Aldo.

"Uh...that is something that needs to be discussed in private." Aldo said. He knew exactly why she was changed and he was not about to blurt out that because Axia is now pregnant the whip decided that she needed a champion.

"Aldo, she has every right to ask that question. If you know why give her an answer" Axia said looking very cross at Aldo.

"Pet not now." Aldo said. He liked an angry Axia less then a cranky Axia.

"Aldo Teng if you know why my sister was transformed into something she didn't ask for I demand you tell us right now" Axia said as she stood up and glared at him.brbr

"Not now PET." Aldo said getting a little angry himself, which was rare.

"Yes NOW DEAR!" Axia shouted at him

"You're Pregnant Axia" Aldo shouted back.

"I beg your pardon" Axia whispered.

"My dearest you are pregnant with twins. The whip told me. That is why even though you did not have your virginity, you were accepted because you love me and I love you. Misty was changed to help protect you and the children." Aldo said as he came over to her and held her face in his hand.

There were tears in her eyes as she looked up at him and said "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am, otherwise you would not be here right now. The whip would have killed you." Aldo said as she started to cry.

"So let me get this straight Aldo. You knocked her up, Misty gets a change and we still have no idea where the other pieces are?" Callista said.

"Blunt as ever Callie. Yes, that is the gist of it. The difference is that with the whip in our possession, it will lead us to the other pieces." Aldo said as Axia sat in his lap.

"Well I am perfectly fine with getting a transcendence early." Bizi said, still staring at Misty. Misty did not hear what the whip said to him and it was still ringing in his ears i'She saved herself for you. You have my blessing'/i. With the way she looked now, he was looking very forward to finding out what else had changed on her body.

"Well we are all tired. Why don't we all get some rest and talk about this more in the morning." Aldo said

"So Sirano, do you have another bed?" Bizi said, hoping he would say yes so he would have an excuse to be in the home.

Sirano during this time, had been watching Bizi and had seen the lust coming from him, so he had an idea of why he wanted to know. And could sympathize. Mistress was transformed into a magnificent looking woman. Not as good looking as Callista, but definitely worth trying for. "Unfortunately no Bizi, but if you don't' mind the couch, its all yours." he said, with a wink that only Bizi caught.

"Thank you kindly" Bizi said and winked back.

"Well I am going to go and take a shower then bed." Mistress said and she headed towards her room. As everyone else was of the same opinion, they all started towards their respective rooms and left Bizi all alone. He took this opportunity to sneak into Mistress's room so that they could have that private talk.

OoO

Bizi entered Mistress's room just as she started to take off her new robes. "Bizi! What on earth are you doing in here" Mistress said as she clutched her robe to her bare chest. Which didn't cover much and Bizi did notice this and perked his eyebrow up and sauntered over to her.

After locking the door. "We needed to talk. In private." Bizi said as he came up to her and looked down at her. Bizi himself was 6'4 even at 18 but he was very lanky then. That wasn't the case now. He was definitely all grown up, she thought. No longer lanky, but broad shouldered and and very hard looking all around. His always silver eyes with his brown hair had always intriged her but looking at him she had a very hard time keeping her thoughts together.

"You look good Misty. Real good." Bizi said as he tried to keep himself in check. While she matured and gathered her height before him, he was slower to reach his current height. He was rather enjoying looking down at her, as she always gave him a pain in his neck looking up at her. Even though her hair was white, her eyelashes were still the sky blue that he remembered from their youth. He remembered some of times that they were alone, and the longing he felt at holding her, and tasting the promise of her lips. Seeing her now, alone, with the memory that she was still a virgin and she had been waiting for only him, made him hard.

"T...Th...ank you Bizi" Mistress said struggling to not buckle under her desire. Being so near him and not being able to touch him was nearly more then she could bear.

"You feel okay Mist?" Bizi said using his old nickname for her.

"Yes...Yes I am fine. Sorry I must be feeling light headed." Misty said. Bizi's nearness was what was making her so light headed and she was even having trouble keeping the coat up over her breasts.

"You don't look fine Mist." he said as he leaned down and kissed her very lightly on her lips. Against her lips he murmured "But you taste incredible" and he deepened the kiss as she opened her mouth to him. She abandoned her modesty, and brought her hands up around his neck and leaned herself into him in invitation. He accepted the invitation and undid her hair as he was kissing her.

"What are you doing Bizi" Mistress said as she could feel him undoing her hair. She had been keeping it braided for so long, the only time it was ever undone now, was in her showers

"I want to see you with your hair unbound. I miss the days when you had it unbound." He said as he finished undoing the last braid and ran his fingers through her hair. He then brought his hand up to the top of her head and ran his hand down the length of her hair and whispered "Mist you are so beautiful. How I have missed you. I am NEVER leaving you again."

"So are you Bizi" Mistress said as she ran her hand into Bizi's jacket to feel his chest. She marvelled at the feel of his chest. Before leaving the academy, he hadn't really worked out, so he was flat in the chest, with just a sparcing of hair. Now, he obviously had, had it hard on him, as he was very well defined now, and the sparcing had filled out to now a light dusting, with a trail leading to under his pants.

"Here let me" Bizi said as he removed his jacket leaving him just as bare chested as she was. He then came back to her and saw her body. While he was removing his jacket, she had removed the remaining clothing that she had on and was standing in front of him completely naked. Wordless he came to her and picked her up and took her to her bed, where he laid her down onto it so that he could view her from above. He tried to keep himself in check because he knew she was a virgin, but it was beginning to be a losing battle. She was so incredible to him and he wanted inside her so badly, but he knew he had to go slow. He had been looking at her for the last day and he had wondered how good her body would look without clothes and now he was looking at her and he was in awe. She was far more beautiful then he had ever dreamed. He leaned down over her and whispered to her "Misty, why did you wait so long" Bizi said as he sat beside her.

"Because you didn't want me. If I couldn't have you I didn't want anyone else." Mistress said as she leaned up to Bizi and kissed him on his chest and then used her tongue to make a trail down to the edge of his pants.

"Mist that feels so incredible, but you don't have to do that" Bizi said as he tried to stop her.

"But I want to, I have always fantasized about doing this to you" Mistress said. She could see he was very aroused by her doing this as he was straining through his trousers. "Here let me" Mistress said and she slowly removed his pants. Then she used her tongue and made a wet trail back up his leg as she reached his juncture she stopped, unsure of herself.

"You don't have to do that baby" Bizi said trying to slow himself down. "Come with me" Bizi said as he brought her to her feet and led her to the shower. He turned on the water and finished undressing himself. He then led her into the shower and began to wash her slowly. He began at her shoulders and then her arms. He then touched her breasts with his hands and marvelled at their firmness. He then began to deeply kiss her as he kneaded her breasts. With one hand, he leaned down between them and tested her readiness. She was most definitely ready for him. He knew he was very close himself but wanted to give her a taste of what was to come first, so while he was kissing her, he began to stroke her. He could feel her gasp against his lips, but kept his lips on her as he began to stroke her more deeply by inserting his finger inside of her.

He could tell she was close, but he held her tight and added another finger, which brought her over the edge and she orgasmed while he held her. As she started to go limp, he ended the shower and dried her and himself off. He then carried her again to the bed, and placed her down onto it. He then leaned over her and looked at her and said "I'm sorry baby, I need you too much now" and entered her hard. She bit her lip from screaming from the pain and then as he started to move inside her, from the pleasure. "Oh baby, you feel so good" Bizi said as he moved faster within her. Hearing her come for him again, he groaned against her neck straining to stop himself from coming. She was so tight against him, and her inner muscles constantly keeps squeezing him so tight, that he thought he was going to go insane. Remembering the thought of her on top, he rolled himself onto his back and brought her on top of him. She started very slowly as she wasn't quite sure how to do it, but Bizi sensed that and he showed her how he wanted her to be, and with his hands on her hips he guided her into a rhythm. She began to come again and Bizi knew he was very close. He tried to keep himself from coming until she leaned over onto him and licked his nipple. That sent him over the edge and he brought her close to him and with his hands again on her hips drove deep inside her and came over and over again. As he stopped moving, and just before she drifted to sleep, she whispered into his ear "I love you Bizi"

OoO

While Bizi and Mistress were getting re-acquainted with each other, Axia and Aldo were dealing with the reality that they were going to be parents.

"Are you sure?" Axia asked again for the tenth time.

"Pet I am. I think it probably happened that first night." Aldo said as he sat in the bed holding Axia against his chest as she was leaning back into him. He was running his hands over her breasts and to her stomach as he had been trying to reassure her for the last 20 minutes.

"Whip, is that why you accepted me?" Axia said to the whip that was sitting on the bedside table.

_"My Chosen Valkyrie, you can name me if you wish. Being called "whip" is annoying."_ the whip responded.

"What do you wish to be called" asked Aldo

_"Anything other then whip."_ it retorted

"How about Chains?" Axia said jokingly.

"Pet that is a silly name" Aldo said pinching her as he thought about what to call it. He was still a little surprised thought that he was still able to speak with the whip. He wasn't chosen as the Valkyrie although he recognized that the whip would think him her concubine. But the whip was treating him as an equal. The only reason he could think of was that he was the father of her children.

"What about Axis" Aldo asked the whip.

_"That will do chosen Viking"_ the whip responded.

"Is that what you think of Aldo and Bizi? As Vikings?" Axia asked of Axis

_"Would you rather I call you their sex slaves?"_ Axis said

"But Misty is still a virgin" Axia said

_"My Chosen Valkyrie has given herself to the man she loves with my blessing"_ Axis said to Axia.

_Bizi snuck in huh...sly devil _Aldo thought to himself smiling.

Axia looked up at him and then looked at the whip and said "Do you watch us?"

_"Yes I do. Do not worry. I try not to invade when you want privacy. I rather do not enjoy listening to the sex act."_ Axis said.

"So Axis what do we do now? We found you, but the Evil Lord still hasn't shown up." Axia said.

_"He knows that you have found me. I don't think he has realized that Mistress is your twin. From a distance, and I was watching you, you don't look the same. The next item is a glove for your sister. There was a twin fold reason for making your sister a Champion. One is to protect you and the children. The second is that so your sister can wield the Glove of the Valkyrie. That is located in Juno."_ Axis said.

"You're joking right?" Aldo said "Why didn't Lex say anything. It's his town."

_"Aldo I am surprised that you did not know it, but your family is the guardians of the Glove."_ Axis said to Aldo

"WHAT?" Aldo and Axia said together.

_"Aldo's family is the guardians of the Glove of the Valkyrie. This was another reason that Aldo is accepted as your consort My Chosen. He is already Chosen of the Glove. But the glove will be for your sister. If she passes its trial. It will be up to the glove if her Chosen Viking will be accepted as her consort. Unlike me, it is not as picky. But your sister is going to have to learn about her new vocation."_ Axis said to Axia and Aldo.

_"Now if you two children don't mind I am tired and I am going into deep meditation. What you two do while I am asleep I will not be aware of."_ Axis said as a hint to the two of them that they will be once again alone.

"Now what do you suppose she meant by that" Aldo said as he ran his hands down Axia.

OoO

Bizi woke up a little later and leaned down and saw that Mistress was still asleep in his arms. Still naked. He gently lifted her out of his arms and got out of the bed so that he could cast the spell of heal.

Mistress sensed him leave and leaned up on one elbow and said to him "I always loved when you cast heal. Instead of a murmur you always make a big production of it."

"Yeah yeah" Bizi said as he produced a lime green wave over Mistress and the soreness between her legs dissipated. He then got back into bed and kissed her hard. She could feel him hard against her but she wanted to talk to him first.

"Bizi why did you say those horrible things to me when you left?" Mistress said as she broke the kiss.

"You want to talk about that NOW!" he said as he leaned back into the pillows and covered his eyes. He was rock hard and really wanted to show her how good it can be between them, but it seemed it was time to face the music.

He sat up and pulled the sheet over his middle and said "I did it because I loved you too much to allow you to be killed in prisons. I know you. You would have insisted on coming and followed me if necessary. The only way to stop you was to make damn sure you would not ever want to see me again" he said as he pulled her against him. "I was wrong now wasn't I Mist. You fainted at the sight me" he said as he stroked her hair. He always loved her hair. "So Mist why is your hair white. It used to be that gorgeous shade of blue that Axia has."

"It happened when the priests isolated me. Because I was so upset by you leaving, I gave up being all 'sugar and sweet' and I was a royal pain the in butt to everyone. So they locked me away until I could learn 'obedience' as they called it. The place that they locked me into was horrible Bizi. I was always frightened and scared all the time. I think that's why it turned white. My first year I was always wishing you would come and rescue me. Bizi, they made me do horrible things to the men there...I felt so dirty from them. If it wasn't for the fact that I loved you, I think I would have lost my mind. By my 4th year, I knew that you were not coming. By the time they finally let me out of there, I was determined to never let anyone close to me again. Then Axia and Aldo found me, and with their attention I felt better about myself again. But they never knew about the rapes. I never told anyone else. Around then was when I met Lone. He was amusing when he would try to touch me in naughty ways but always respected my wishes. Even a few days ago when he snuck into my shower." Mistress said

"He did what?" Bizi said sitting up

"Yes he snuck in, but as you can see, nothing happened. I still miss him. He would always find a way to make me smile" Mistress said as she ran her hand over Bizi's chest.

"Mist, he is not gone forever, he will return. Maybe not in our lives, but he will return" Bizi said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Mist want to do me a favour?" Bizi said with a gleam in his eye.

"What would that be Bizi?" Mistress said as she leaned up close to him.

"Ride me." Bizi said as he brought her hand down to his erection. "Please" he said as he brought her on top of him.

"And why should I Bizi?" Mistress said slyly as she rubbed herself against him.

"Because I still haven't gotten my fill of you yet. I doubt I ever will." he said as teased her nipples into hardness. He could feel her heat and felt the liquid from her inner thighs running down onto him.

"Hmmm, well you still haven't given me a good reason yet Bizi?" Mistress said even as her breath started catching.

"Well what about this?" He said and then grabbed her hips and slammed up into her sending her into orgasm. He then moved slowly, then speeding up just slightly to bring her to the edge again only to slow down again. "How is that baby" Bizi said his own voice broken as he was trying to delay orgasm as well. But Mistress was lost in the feelings that she was experiencing to even speak. "Please Mist…I can't hold back too much more" Bizi said pleading with her. As she orgasmed again, she only nodded and then placed her hands against the pillows and began a frantic pumping as she began to orgasm again. This time she took Bizi with her and as she drifted off to sleep, again he whispered into her ear. "I love you"

OoO

Lexkai at this time had been informed that Axia now has possession of the whip so he turned to Glove and asked "So now what?"

_"Well from that sample of blood he sent you, I think her bloodlines are the ones that will be accepted. You said she has a twin?"_ the Glove said.

"That's what Aldo said. She said she was a virgin, and that she was Axia's twin." Lexkai said

_"Any other twins in her family?"_ the Glove said.

"Yes her younger 2 sisters are twins. But they are only 15." Lex said thoughtfully.

_"Any sisters that not?"_ the Glove asked again.

"Yes the middle child" Lex said "She is a bastard child of the father's. But she has been head of the Rogues since 5 yrs old and is now a Stalker"

_"Interesting family"_ the Glove said. _"I can't wait now to meet the sister. As a priestess it will be interesting to see if she can wield me."_

OoO End of Chapter 4. OoO


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - A new day**

Axia woke up the next morning hearing Aldo singing in the shower. She so loved his voice. Now as a minstrel, it was attuned with a different timber and was so soothing to her. She got up and joined him in the shower

"Hello lover" Axia said as she hugged her body to Aldo's back.

"Good morning Pet" he said as he leaned back and kissed her. Axia moved her hands around to his front and found him hard.

"My, my, my, what have we been thinking about this morning?" Axia said as she played with him. "Why nothing pet?" Aldo said as he turned around to face her and entered her slowly. "Except this" Aldo said against her as he rocked against her.

Within their minds, they both heard _"Are you two done yet, time is wasting. I gave you all night to do that nonsense."_ Axis said and sent them both a jolt to get them to stop.

Axia started giggling and yelled out "We are coming."

_"I know you both are, but I want you out of that shower and I want to get to Juno._" Axis said. Axia was still giggled as Aldo and her finished coming and finished showering themselves in the shower. When they came out, they heard within their heads _"bout time"_

Axia began to get dressed and realized that Mistress wasn't here yet. Aldo must have been thinking to same thing because she heard from him "Way to go Bizi"

OoO

In Mistress's room, she was still in Bizi's arms blissfully asleep. Bizi had awoken a while ago, and had just been watching her sleep. _'How could I have left her'_ he thought as he stroked her hair again. He loved the feel of it. It felt to him like spun silk and like Axia's very thick. The biggest difference was Mistress's length. When she rode him last night her hair fell around him, just like he imagined and he grew hard again just thinking about it again. He has to stop that. They had more pressing things to deal with then never leaving this room again. Mistress started stirring, so he got up and jumped into the shower. He then felt her against him and a groggy Mistress said "Good morning". "Wakey Wakey!" Bizi said and sprayed the water on her. "Grrr" was all he heard from her as she started to clean herself, especially in her nether regions. As much as he wanted to explore that, if he started, they would never stop. He then finished the shower and dried her off as well as himself. Mistress got dressed in her new robes and Bizi took that time to get himself shaved and ready to go.

They left her room only to see Callista exit out of Sirano's room and see Bizi. She looked over the two of them and said "Did you enjoy yourselves last night?" she said with an eyebrow up and a grin on her face.

"Immensely" Bizi said and saluted her turned towards the kitchen.

"So how did you enjoy it Misty?" Callista asked of her older sister.

"It was everything you and Axi said it would be and more." Mistress said dreamily.

"Well you look like you had a good time...hehehe" Callista said and she took Mistress's arm in hand and took her downstairs to the kitchen.

They arrived to find Aldo and Bizi fighting over the last croissant. Each was trying to save it for their respective partners. "Misty will need this this morning!" Bizi shouted

"Axia's eating for three, she wins" Aldo said and with that snagged it out of his hands and gave it to Axia.

She started giggling and Mistress said "Bizi! Aldo is right. Let Axia have it." With his head down he walked over to her and came behind her and encircled her in his arms.

"Fine…just wait till its you then. Then the food will be yours!" Bizi said to a shocked Mistress.

"So Axis was right, Bizi did sneak in…you sly devil!" Aldo said snickering.

"Who's Axis?" Mistress said _"I am"_ Axis said as it levitated off of Axia. _"We are going to Juno. Chosen Viking take us there now._" it demanded of Bizi.

"Chosen...Viking?" Bizi said flabbergasted at the whip.

"Get used to it. It said it was better then their sex slaves." Aldo said and as he finished

Callista spewed what was left of her hot chocolate and started laughing her head off.

_"Protector! Stop laughing like a hyena and help my Chosen's."_ Axis said and went back to sleep on Axia again.

"Well you got told!" Axia said as she finished her breakfast as Bizi started the warp spell to take them to Juno.

When they arrived they were startled by seeing Aldo already there. Then Aldo came out of the portal and saw him. Then it dawned on them. They were looking at Aldo's brother Lexkai. His twin. Axia looked at both of them and said to Aldo "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't important. Lex is a fuddy-duddy compared to me pet" Aldo said knowing that this would get a rise out of his brother.

"Fuddy-duddy...really...shall we enlighten this gypsy of what you would do when away from the academy?" Lexkai said

"No you shall not. Now we have the whip in our possession and Mistress is here." Aldo said

"Where, there is no priestess here." Lex said confused only for a moment. Then he saw her and realized what the whip did.

"Well, well, well I see that we were prepared." He said as he walked around Mistress admiring her.

Bizi started growling "You had better move your eyes away from her"

"Tell me. Did you give your virginity to this priest?" Lex asked bluntly.

"How did you...That's none of your business!" Mistress said glaring at him.

"Afraid it is my dear. As the guardian of the glove it is my right. Obviously Aldo is a poor guardian or he would have stopped you losing your virginity." Lex said glaring at Aldo.

_"You self righteous upstart. How **DARE **you talk about my chosen's like that"_ Axis screamed inside everyone head. She undid herself from Axia and wrapped herself around Lex's throat. _**"I GAVE PERMISSION TO MY LONELY CHOSEN TO GIVE HERSELF TO THE ONLY MAN SHE HAS EVER LOVED."**_ Axis screamed "_**IF THE GLOVE HAS A PROBLEM WITH THAT IT CAN TAKE IT UP WITH ME"**_

_"I shall"_ the glove said within their minds.

OoO

_"Come to me Mistress, I have plans for you"_ the glove said to Mistress.

"Bizi...you coming?" Mistress asked plaintively at her new lover.

"Right behind you...right behind you" Bizi replied.

Axia and Aldo started to follow, but Axis undid herself from Lexkai and hovered in front of the pair. _"No my chosen. Your part is done in bringing her here. Now it is her turn to be judged" _Axis said to her.

"Then why is Bizi being allowed..." Axia said and trailed off as she answered her own question "Because he will be judged as well" she said

_"I always felt you were a smart one, my chosen"_ Axis said and fell back to her position. Wrapped around Axia's waist. Almost in guarding the children.

"So what am I supposed to do here." Callista said feeling a bit left out.

"Patience young one. You will see soon enough" Lex said with a smile.

"Lex what are you up to?" Aldo said looking at his twin. He knew that Lex didn't smile unless he was thinking of evil things. He had caught Axia on far too many occasions with that smile as she always had a "filthy" mind. Always imaginative, but filthy nonetheless.

"Everything will come out soon, so shall we rest up at the mansion while we see if your sister is worthy of our family treasure?" Lex said and lead them up to the Teng Residence.

OoO

Meanwhile Mistress led Bizi to the dungeons of Juno where the glove was leading her to. She was certain that it was alright that Bizi was allowed with her. As she got closer, she was even more certain that she didn't like why. She felt that if she didn't do right, Bizi was going to be hurt and she didn't want that. Even though they had only spent one night together and she knew she still hadn't had her fill of him yet, she didn't want to lose him yet.

Bizi had been watching her and saw her pensive mood. He took her hand in his and said "Its okay. I am not going anywhere without you." he said

Hours went by and they still did not seem that they were getting closer. Bizi stopped and asked "Are we lost?"

"No, I don't think so. The pull is much stronger now." Mistress replied. They finally turned a corner to find a glow at the end of a very large cavern. Inside the cavern they could see some of the inhabitants of Juno wandering around.

Bizi looked at Misty and said "Hide or Fight?"

"Fight...most definitely fight. But you back me up." Mistress said as she took back her hood and began whispering an incantation. Suddenly spheres of ice blue appeared around her in a protective aura. She then whispered "protect me and the man I love" and her mental strength increased. With resolve hardened she ran through all the monsters and one by one they fell. Bizi watched her move as she dispatched all the monsters with an ease that he didn't think possible. She even barely was hurt as she was moving so fast, he could barely make out"guillotine fist" but he could see the results of it. He saw her flying through the monsters and landing on the end with her hand on the ground. Then the ground opened upand they were all sucked into a vortex of no escape.

When Mistress came over after dispatching all the monsters he looked at her with his jaw dropped. "Mist! How did you do that?" Bizi asked

"I have no idea, but that was fun." she said with a smile on her face.

Suddenly words from the glove appeared within their minds. _"You have passed the first part of the test Chosen. Bring your Viking with you and hurry."_

"Guess it means me." Bizi said and he followed behind Mistress as she headed towards the middle of the cavern.

As they approached the middle the cavern, which they thought it, was, was actually a little shrine. When they approached the glow emanating from the cavern got stronger and warmer. As they got closer the heat started to get even hotter. Mistress felt that this was also part of the test, so took Bizi's hand and led him through with her. The heat started to become unbearable, and she could feel that Bizi's step started to falter. She leaned over to him and said to him in an ethereal voice "I have faith in you Bizi. Please, place your faith in me and I will guide you through".

"I do trust you Misty. I love you very much" Bizi said and with that cast Kyrie Elieson on them and that gave them the strength they needed to move on. It also shielded them from the most of the heat so that it was just an uncomfortable heat. It didn't take long until they found it. Like Axis, the glove was hovering above a golden shrine and like before, Mistress stepped forward to accept the Glove. Like Axis did, it encased her within a safety wall, but unlike Axis, the glove sent a shock of lighting into it.

"What the hell.." Bizi said as he stepped forward to destroy the wall to get Mistress out.

_"If you value her life Viking, I suggest you stop hitting the wall."_ the glove replied

"Then why are you hurting her?" Bizi said

_"Because she is not giving the right answers"_ it said

Within the wall Mistress got a reprieve from the shock treatment the glove was giving her.

_"So little champion. Shall we start again? Why do you feel that you are worthy of me?"_ it asked her

"Because I am for you." Mistress replied

_"Wrong again little champion."_ it replied and shocked her again

"I don't know what you want of me. I don't know the answers you want to hear. All I know is that Axis spared me and chose Axia as her wielder. I don't believe that I am worthy of anything, but I want to help" Mistress said nearly in tears from the pain.

_"Finally a correct answer. There is hope for you little champion."_ it replied as it released the wall.

When the wall collapsed, so did Mistress. Bizi ran to her before she hit the ground and held her in his arms. "Acushla...please stay awake." Bizi said as he began the incantation of heal. When Mistress was fully healed and sleeping soundly, Bizi rounded on the Glove enraged.

"Why did you do that to her. She is the kindest, gentlest soul I have ever seen" Bizi said, fist clenched in rage.

_"Because she is so kind. I had to test her mettle. Now it is time to test you."_ it said

"Why? Why are you testing me? I won't be wielding you" Bizi said as he started to calm down a bit

_"Because you will be by her side and as such an influence. That was why Aldo was tested by Axis. He is an influence to Axia and her children. You are being tested as you are an influence to Mistress and her child that you both created last night."_ it revealed to Bizi

Bizi looked down at Mistress asleep in his arms and brought his hand to her stomach. A tear fell from his eye as he looked up at the glove and said "Whenever you are ready"

OoO

_"Shall we begin then"_ the glove said and encased Bizi within the safety wall

_"Why did you leave Mistress?"_ it asked

"Because I didn't want her getting hurt" Bizi said

_"Good answer, but that is only half true...so..."_ the glove said and with that zapped Bizi

_"Now shall we try that again. Why did you leave Mistress"_ the glove said

"Because I didn't want to give her the life that I wanted to do." Bizi said as his body was still singing from the last jolt.

_"That was a worse answer."_ it said and it sent another, more stronger volt through Bizi's body

"Damn that hurt stop doing that!" Bizi yelled at the glove.

_"Then give me the answers I seek"_ the glove said to him

"I left her cause I didn't want her slowing me down! Alright! Does that make you feel better!" Bizi screamed at the glove

_"Better. Now we are getting somewhere."_ it said _"The next question. Why did not attempt to see Mistress when you found out she was in isolation?"_

"Because I knew if I saw her, I wouldn't let her go." Bizi said confident that is what it wanted to hear.

_"Why are we back to the half truths?"_ it asked as it send a very large jolt of lighting through Bizi's body.

"Of all the porings in Midgar, Stop Jolting Me!" Bizi said as he could barely see now because of the pain.

_"Then stop lying to me. In your heart you know exactly why you did nothing. You know the true answer and with that answer comes understanding. I want to hear you speak it to me."_ the glove said to him

"Because I believed the priests. I really thought that she had chosen isolation because of the lie I used to drive her away. I had never known her to be anything except sweet and kind. I had no idea she had a temper and the priests would drive her into isolation. And mister smarmy pants glove, I still loved her. I may have already lost my own virginity to another, but she has always been my first love. And seeing her would have ended any resolve I had about being a priest. So there. Is that the answer you wanted to hear." Bizi said

_"Yes. Now for the final test. If your child has to be sacrificed in order to save the world, will you do it. Knowing that the world will be safe with its sacrifice."_ the glove asked waiting for him to give half-truths again.

"That is a very unfair question and I will not answer that. Mistress doesn't even know and it is her child as well. That would have to be a question that both of us would have to answer and I will not sacrifice my child until she is even aware of it." Bizi said from his heart

_"Finally you are learning. Mistress will be welcome as my chosen and I am honoured that she now has you back in her life. You leave her again and the true power of me will be revealed."_ it warned him as it released the safety wall that encased him and rested itself on top of Mistress's stomach.

_"Guard her well young Viking. I sense that there may be some danger to my chosen and her son."_ it said as the glow faded and it became silent.

"My son..." Bizi thought as he lifted Mistress up in his arms and cast Teleport to take them back to Juno.

OoO End of Chapter 5 OoO


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - No rest for the Wicked**

"Master we have news from Juno. Apparently some Champion has taken the second piece of the Mystical Valkyrie" a Rybio reported to the Evil Snake Lord

"What! Why was I not informed sooner of the Glove's location!" the Lord responded enraged at his minions

"Sir...we did not even know the dancer left Payon, we watched the door, but saw no one leave. Then this sleeper said it felt a disturbance in the under regions of Juno and saw a Champion and High Priest dispatching its comrades. The female champion went right through the monsters like they were water. They had never seen such power come from a monk class. Then they saw a flash from a cave that they had never seen before and saw the glove and the high priest disappear with the champion in his arms." a Rybio reported to the Lord.

"Curses...I am surrounded by idiots. I want you to search high and low for the next piece. Its supposed to be a mystical Axe so go and look where an Axe might be located." and with that his monsters scattered but the Rybio stood in place for a minute as if frozen

"So what happened to your brother. The one that was supposed to be following my dancer?" the lord asked.

"Sir I do not know. He took the form of that rogue and we had word of him in Morroc but that was the last thing we heard from him. Its not like Lichan to not report back. Do you wish for me to make inquiries my lord." Ruchan the Rybio said fearing that he would say no.

"Normally I would have killed you instead, but you and your brother are unique in the ability to metamorph so I will not kill you. Go, find out what you can and report directly to me within a day." The lord said to him

"As you wish my master" Ruchan said and he bowed deeply before his lord as he walked away

"It has taken me 5000 years to come this far and those pieces will not elude me again" he muttered to his empty throne room.

OoO

As Bizi came back to where they started he saw Sirano waiting for him. Sirano waved him down and said "What happened to Mistress?"

"She is unconscious because of the trial, which she passed. We both did. Help me with her, she is getting heavy" Bizi said as he started to falter with her.

Bizi sat her up and with Sirano on one side and him on the other they took her back to the Teng residence. When they got there the party was waiting for them outside. Axia ran to her sister and said "Is she alright?"

"She will be fine, but I need to get her somewhere where she can rest." Bizi said

"Take her to the room on the far left upstairs. There is a change of clothing for the both of you up there. I assumed you would be sharing her room" Lexkai said as he pointed towards a staircase.

"Yes I will be, and I thank you for not interfering." Bizi said as he carried her upstairs

Upstairs he found the room and opened it up to find the room was completely white. The bed itself had a mosquito canvas around it giving the bed an almost ethereal look. He knew she would love this room when she awoke. He then went to the couch and removed his coat as he was now all hot and sweaty from lifting her and decided to take a shower before she awoke. He remembered how Aldo broke the news to Axia and he certainly didn't want a repeat of that when he told her that they too were expecting. As he started the shower he heard her move around so he very quickly took the shower and dried himself and slipped into the bed beside her so that when she awoke he would be there with her.

OoO

"Okay Lexkai so now that my sister is fine and she obviously passed the test is there a reason why my other sisters are here?" Axia said as she watched her two younger sisters picking herbs so that Tati could make potions. "As much as I adore having my entire family here, there must be a reason why?"

"Patience little gypsy you will find out soon enough" Lexkai said cryptically

"Oh knock off the 'oh wise one' crap Lex, we are the same bloody age so give her a straight answer" Aldo said crossly as he adjusted Axia as she was sitting in his lap. With her condition, and the threat that may happen he wanted her close to her.

"Pet can you bring your wings down a bit, they are starting to make me sneeze" Aldo said and with that he sneezed.

Axia adjusted herself and moved herself so that her wings were no longer touching Aldo but off to the side of him and wiped his nose.

"Can you two get more sickening" Callie said and walked off to help her younger sisters

"Is something wrong with her?" Lex said

_"She is jealous. She doesn't have a part in this that is why she is acting like that"_ Axis said as it was lying across Axia's legs. _"But she is more important then she knows"_ Axis finished cryptically.

"What do you mean Axis?" Axia said.

_"In due time my chosen."_ Axis said.

"So Lexkai, are you going to answer me and tell me why my sisters are here?" Axia said

"You just do not give up do you? Very well. The girls are here because I requested they come. The reason is that with that sample of your blood I determined that your family, your entire family, are the chosen ones. Your younger sisters are the next ones to take the piece of the Mystical Valkyrie. Unlike Mistress and yourself, even though you are twins, you are completely different vocations. The younger twins are not. Per se. Being an alchemist and a blacksmith they both can wield the same weapons if they wished. The next piece is in the heart of Aldebaren. It is the Axe of the Valkyries and because both of your sisters can wield axes they both will be needed." Lex said.

"What blood did you get from me?" Axia said unfazed by what he just said

"Your virginal blood that Aldo sent me" Lex said knowing that his twin brother would now get the rage of the gypsy.

"Achoo...pet...achoo...PET...ACHOO!" Aldo said as Axia started to flex her wings as she knew it would annoy him.

"Sent him my blood did you...guess you like the floor huh 'pet'" Axia said as she and Axis got up and followed her sisters.

"That's a very spirited woman you got there" Lex said as he was chuckling to himself

"Shut up Lex. Why did you have to tell her like that. Can't you ever keep anything to yourself." Aldo said as he crossed his arms and stuck out one of his long legs.

"Not when it is at your expense dear brother. So when were you going to inquire about mother?" Lex said smirking at his young brother

"I wasn't. When you all threw me into the academy and left me to rot I ended all ties with this family. The only reason I got into contact with you last year was because of the business with the Lord. I saw him gathering near Payon and I knew that Axis was there." Aldo said

"Aldo we did it because we knew the next generation of Dancers would bring out Axis. Having you as a bard was a sure way for you to find out. Who on earth would have guessed that it was Axia's family as you didn't share anything about her life. If we had known who her family was before you messaged me a week ago, they all would have been prepared. And Mistress would not have endured that 5 years of hell. So before you get all high and mighty with me, you just remember that. You are just as much to blame as we are." Lex said as he started to get up. "Now if you want to come and talk with Mother she is on the 3rd floor hiding from Little Tati. That girl has far too much energy for her own good." He finished as he walked out the door.

"Hehehe..you should have seen her when she was born!" Aldo said with a chuckle as he remembered being with Axia when her sisters were born. Both were born blonde, but when they hit 12, Tati had enough of people blaming her for her sister rambunctious behaviour so she let her hair all grow out and then dyed it green. She then adopted an attitude of being very studious so that people would stop comparing her to her sister. Now he watched them as they were both 16 now and very grounded in their roles. As he remembered from last week, the only time you saw them both as rambunctious teenagers was when they were drunk

He remembered hearing about a boy named Isagani that Tati was head over heels in love with, but he treated her like a baby sister. He thought about how much he loved Axia's family versus his own family as he watched Tati and little Tati who was more affectionately called Saphia, chase Axia around the herbs and hear her squeals of delight. If she ever thought about incorporating singing into her dances he would have a very hard time with the men. The occasional times he had heard her sing he thought angels were about, her voice was that incredible. She had the range of an alto and a soprano at the same time and her voice sounded like molten honey when she sang.He wished she would sing just for him, but she was so shy about her voice she would only do it when she was alone, or thought she was alone.

Callie meanwhile was watching all of this and wondered herself why her sisters were here. She was only 10 when they were born but she remembered the fuss that was made and realized that she would always be an outsider. She knew her sisters didn't treat her as one, but just the same she was. Because she didn't have a twin as well. Having two sets of twins in a home was hard, even though Axia and Misty were not there, Drake talked about them every day. When she saw them again at 10 just as the twins were being born, it was like a family again, as Mistress and Axia came home and Axia had brought Aldo with her. Even then she could see how much Axia loved him. It was one of the reasons she gave her the scarf. To help her lure him to her bed. Even she didn't think it would take that long even though compared to Callie, they were flat as a board. It wasn't until 3 years later that the twins finally and fully matured but Aldo still didn't see her, but she could tell he loved being with her family. So Callie made sure that Aldo was always welcome as she knew what it was like being an outsider.

She walked over to Aldo as he was still snivelling because of the allergic reaction to her wings and sat down beside him. "Quite a family we have huh?" Callie said to him

"Yeah you guys do." Aldo said

"You do know you are part of this family. You always have been you silly man." Callie said as she got up and went in search of her rogues

OoO

Mistress awoke from her slumber and saw Bizi sleeping beside her. She leaned over and kissed him softly on his lips. He stirred slightly but did not awaken. She then leaned back to her side of the bed and stood up and decided to shower. She removed her clothing and then realized the entire room was white. She undid her hair and then twirled around enjoying the room. Careful not to awake Bizi she entered the shower.

_"My chosen how was your sleep?"_ the glove asked of her

_"OMG YOU CAN TALK!"_ Mistress shouted within her mind.

_"Yes I can. I also had a discussion with Bizi as well after your trial. He will need to talk to you in private."_ the glove told her

_"So, uh...what is your name"_ Mistress thought to him as she was shampooing her hair.

_"What would you like it to be? You have excellent taste so I trust your judgement."_ it said

_"Lachlan. I would like to call you Lachlan"_ Mistress said as she finished rinsing out her hair and began conditioning it.

_"Very Scottish name, and I love the meaning of it…Scottish Viking. Very well you may call me Lachlan. I will say something though. This is the first time in my history that the chosen has been a female. It's very refreshing and I am delighted by it. By the way, you are a lovely chosen. Bizi is a very lucky man_." Lachlan said. Mistress blushed straight to her roots and began to cover herself in shame. _"Mistress please do not do that. I am a glove not a man. You have no reason to be ashamed. Your body is glorious but I have no way to touch you so please finish your shower and I will leave you in peace."_ Lachlan said

Mistress was still a little perturbed by Lachlan's words and he could sense that so it decided to wake Bizi up. _"BIZI GET UP"_ it yelled in Bizi's mind

"WAHHHHH" Bizi said as he woke straight up from his deep sleep.

_"My chosen is in the shower. Go join her."_ Lachlan said to him

"Poporings you are direct!" Bizi swore as he got out of bed and wandered to the shower. He poked his head in and asked Mistress "Want some company?"

"Bizi! I...Uh...sure..." Mistress said still flustered by Lachlan's advances.

"Thank you kindly" he said and stepped into the shower, just as Mistress was finishing conditioning her long hair.

"So is this how you get it so silky?" Bizi said as he helped her rinse it out.

"Yes it is, its how most females do, uh, dear." Mistress said struggling with words. Bizi still made her nervous even though she was not a virgin anymore.

"Mist what is wrong? Are you okay acushla?" Bizi said as he turned her around to face him.

"I'm sorry I guess I am still getting used to you in this way." Mistress said as she started to softly cry.

"Acushla, I love you, and if you are still nervous around me, then we will go very slow until you are not nervous. But I am not letting you go. Ever again." Bizi said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her to his naked body.

"But...its not fair to you" Mistress said still crying a bit.

"How is it not fair? I am in love with a beautiful monk that can kick my ass? And I get to see her naked!" Bizi said lightly hoping she would laugh

Mistress started giggling at that and Bizi leaned over and ended the shower. "Now I am all yours. Do what you want with me so that you are not nervous around me." he said as he stood before her

Mistress got a little shy again as she wrapped a towel around herself. Bizi took pity on her and covered himself as well so that she would feel better. He wanted her all relaxed when she freaked out that they were going to have a child. He had been noticing that Axia was far more subdued in the last day or so, so he had no idea what was going to happen when she found out. He watched as Mistress began to dry her hair a bit so that it could air dry as this was how she always had her hair.

He then led her to the bedroom and covered Lachlan with a towel. Even though it could still sense everything, he didn't need another male in the room. Even if it was a glove. Then he sat down on the bed and allowed her to push him down onto the bed. "I am all yours. Do with me what you want Mist." Bizi said.

Mistress thought about it for a minute and then went back into the washroom and returned with some bath oil. "Oh really...Well I am game for that" Bizi said as he turned over and with the towel covering himself stretched out and allowed her full access to his back.

Mistress watched him move with the fluidity that she didn't think possible for a man of his size, but he did so, and she was in awe. Then she moved over to the bed and looked longfully at his back. The muscles were very defined and she was itching to touch him. She then poured a generous amount into her hands and positioned herself astride him and began to touch him with her oil-slicked hands. Slowly, she started with small circles and the base of his back and slowly started moving upward. She stared at the different muscles on his back as she added more oil to her hands and began to use her body as well as her hands in massaging his body. As Mistress was getting very familiar with the feel of his body she noticed a tightening between her thighs. Bizi noticed it too as he could feel how wet she was becoming. He tried not to groan when he felt that she had removed her towel and allowed her hair and her naked body to tease him.

Mistress in the meantime did not realize she was teasing him, but wanted to know how it would feel with her breasts and her hair along his body. Slowly with her hands starting and his back, she slowly moved up his back and allowed her nipples to touch him and glided up to his neck where she stretched out onto him so that her entire top was on his back. She then leaned down began to nip at his neck so she could feel what that felt like. Bizi was struggling very hard not to turn over, but when she did that he groaned out loud in pleasure. she whispered in his ear "Do you like that Bizi" she said innocently.

"Turn me over and you will see acushla" he said in response. She then moved herself off of him slowly and allowed him to turn over. She then saw how hard he was. "Oh My!" was all she said. "Mist, feel free to use oil on my chest. I don't mind" Bizi said knowing he was going to pay a price for this.

Mistress then sat astride of him again, but higher so that she was not against him. He then pushed her back slightly so that she was not inside him but allowing his hard erection into her back. He could feel her hot moistness but in order to stop himself from touching her any further, put his hands behind his head and allowed her to full explore the front of him without interference. Quivering from the sight of his large chest, Mistress poured the oil right onto him and watched him gasp at the cold oil. She then stretched out again and began to massage his chest. She was still naked and because of the stimulation that she had done with his back he was nearly twitching. Mistress stopped when she saw the look on his face as he was trying to restrain himself.

"Bizi, are you alright. Am I hurting you?" she said as she started to remove herself from her location.

"No please don't stop. This is about you and your comfort. Do not worry about me acushla" Bizi said struggling for words.

"Would you like to touch me Bizi? Would that help?" Mistress asked as she positioned herself back onto him.

"Poporing yes, but then that would end this rather short. I want you now and I don't want to end this for you. So think of this as your way of getting even with me." Bizi said pressing his hands harder into the pillow to keep himself from bringing her onto his erection and driving into her. _'She is going to make me go insane'_ he thought to himself.

She grinned at the thought of revenge and leaned over his chest and nipped at one of his nipples so that she could feel what it was like in her mouth. Because of the oil, it tasted like sweet almonds and the nipple itself was the most divine texture she had ever felt. Bizi groaned at her touch and pressed his head harder into his hands. _'She is going to kill me'_ he thought as she began to pinch the other nipple as she was sucking lightly on the nipple that she was focused on. She then switched nipples and lightly bit the one she had been teasing.

"You really were mad at me weren't you Mist" Bizi said through clenched teeth.

"What?" Mistress said and then realized what she had been doing and got off of him very quickly. "OMG Bizi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be hurting you" she said as she started to cry thinking that she had been hurting him.

"You are not hurting me, but you will slowly kill me if you do not get that pretty ass of yours back here." Bizi said as he slowly got up and pulled her back to him and placed her onto the bed and deeply kissed her.

He then positioned himself beside her so that he could start to touch her as he had been wanting to for the last hour. He knew she didn't realize that she was so ready for him that she herself was vibrating, but he knew and decided to use that to his advantage. He ended the kiss and nipped at her neck as she stretched to allow him access. Then with his hands he ran his hands along her back gently massaging her as he explored. When he reached the small of her back, he deeply massaged her buttocks and then pulled her on top of him and entered her. He was ready to explode she had him so ready, but he was going to be damned before he did that to her. So he guided her slowly to a rhythm that he could control himself with. Very quickly she came and he prolonged it by leaning up and gently sucking on her nipple. Then moved very quickly again to make her come again. He was on the edge again so he slowed down and turned her onto her back. Then he brought her legs up to his shoulders and drove into her again, making her come for the third time. He then slowed his pace again as he leaned down and deeply kissed her. By now Mistress was wild in the sensations that he had been creating. He slowly built up the pressure that he was creating so that when he made her come again, she would not expect it. For about 10 minutes he kept this pace going, until his back was bleeding because she was shredding it with her nails. He whispered in her ear "I am going to clip those nails of yours acushla" and drove into her hard and fast. She came again and again because of the sensations that he had been building for her. He then allowed himself to feel her and with that her orgasms crashing over and over again onto him, he came with her on the last one that drove her to sleep.

He untangled himself from her and tucked her into the bed so she could nap a bit, and went into the washroom to clean himself and get a towel to clean her as well. Within his mind he heard _'Took you long enough. But you forgot to tell her'_ Lachlan said to him as Bizi returned with a washcloth to clean her. With that done, he went into the bathroom to assess the damage that Mistress had done to his back. It looked like a bunch of Wild Roses had a field day on his back. Groaning, he started a shower again to clean some of this up before she woke up. The last thing she needed to see was the damage to his back. If she saw it she might never touch him again. Wincing at the pain the heat of the shower was causing, he flexed his back so that it could ease the pain a bit. _'Here let me'_ Lachlan said and enveloped him into a golden light and healed the marks that Mistress left on his back. _'You are a very lucky man Bizi'_ Lachlan said

OoO

Mistress awoke a little later to see Bizi staring at her. She opened her eyes and looked him. She could tell that something was the matter, but she was unsure of what. "What is wrong Bizi?" she asked. "I have something to tell you, and I am not all that sure if you are going to like it." Bizi said bracing himself for what he was about to tell her.

"Misty, the glove told me something that is, well, a bit earth shattering. At least it was to me." Bizi started, not sure of how he was going to tell her.

"What's wrong Bizi? I am not dying, am I?" Mistress said very concerned now as she could see that he was struggling with something

_"He knocked you up My Chosen"_ Lachlan responded

"WHAT!" Mistress shouted and stared at Bizi, who was sheepishly hanging his head

"Lachlan am I really pregnant?" Mistress asked the glove

"Is that what you named it?" Bizi said

"Not another word out of you." Mistress said and she turned to the glove and asked "Lachlan is it true?"

_"Yes my chosen. I think Axis knew that if Bizi touched you last night, you would be made pregnant. Axis has a very perverted sense of humour. Of course Bizi is just as much to blame...sneaking into your room...tsk tsk"_ Lachlan said, hoping to get Bizi into trouble.

"Lachlan, I do not blame Bizi. I cherish the memory and I will until the day I die." Mistress said as she closed her eyes and placed her hands across her stomach. Then she remembered the torture that Lachlan placed her under and her eyes flew open and was about to ask about the state of the child, but Lachlan was prepared

_"No I did not damage the child. Your womb was protected the instant I detected that you were now carrying a child. At least I think I did not. It is too early to tell, as it does not even have a conscious mind as of yet. I will not know until he is aware, and that will be a few more weeks away."_ Lachlan said as he levitated to her lap. _"Now chosen, if you are finished with your Viking, we need to train. There are things about me you have to understand if you are going to be able to protect the children. Remember that it is not just your child that you have to protect. Axia and Aldo's children are far more important as they are tied to Axis. They are auto wielders, and since Axia is carrying a son, it is far more important. No man has ever wielded Axis, but Axia's son will be able to as her son and chosen of the whip. Just as you are the first ever female to wield me, your son will be my wielder when it is his time. Bizi as well can wield me if ever needed as his vocation will allow it. This is why your men have been going through trials. Because of you being our chosen's, they have to be tested to make sure that they are worthy of us as well. Just as you cannot wield Axis, Axia cannot wield me. Yet you both are two halves of the same whole. And your children through each other will be wielders. I hope I have explained things a bit. You do not need to tell all of this to Bizi though. It is your choice if you do."_ Lachlan finished his monologue within Mistress's mind.

"Maybe later, right now I want to learn all about what I can do with you." Mistress said as she placed Lachlan onto her right hand and walked out the door

"Mist where are you going?" Bizi said as he followed her downstairs and through the front door. He then saw her sisters by the herb garden. The Tengs had a meadow full of red, yellow, blue, white and shining herb plants and Tatiana was having a field day with them. Mistress was heading out to the field with the 3 sisters, so decided to sit with Aldo and watch to see what they were going to be doing.

"So...how are you taking the news of being a father?" Bizi asked Aldo.

"Serenely. Why are you asking?" Aldo said, puzzled as to why he would be asking.

"Uh...well...apparently..." Bizi started to say, not sure of how to say it

"You didn't?" Aldo said not sure if he was guessing correctly

"Yeah..apparrently so. I am going to have a son." Bizi said finally.

"You don't believe in slowing down do you?" Aldo said chuckling "Isn't it strange that we both knock up the twins first time around." Aldo said laughing a bit more

"You would think it strange...but yeah. So any word on what to do now. Lachlan, and that's what she called the glove, isn't talking to me, other to order me around. I swear if it was a living person, I would have punched him out. He flirts with her!" Bizi said as he folded his arms and sat deeply into the chair.

"At least you don't get a female whip with an acerbic sense of humour" Aldo said.

"I'll take the sense of humour over an inanimate object that wants to have sex with her" Bizi said

"Hehehe. Be careful what you wish for. Nothing of what I remember from my childhood makes any sense right now, so who knows what might happen." Aldo said.

"Well who are those girls down there with Axia and Misty?" Bizi asked

"You never met them? Those are Axia and Misty's youngest sisters, Tatiana and Saphia. We call them Tati and Saphia. Saphia is the blacksmith…the one that is currently chasing the alchemist." Aldo said as he saw Saphia with her favourite Battle Axe up in the air waving it around and chasing her older sisters.

OoO

"Saphi, I'm tired...stop chasing me" Tati said to her younger sister.

"Alright" Saphia said and plopped down onto the meadow grass. "So did you see Isa?" she said with a grin

"No" Tati said pouting.

"I honestly do not know why you continue to chase him. It is rather obvious that he does not want anything to do with you. Personally I think it's because of the way you act. You are far too forward with that guy. Plus he is four years older then you!" Saphia said as she was counting how many ores she had in her cart.

"I don't care. Ever since I first met him, I have been in love with him. I will not stop until he is my husband!" Tati declared

"If you think Drake will approve of that, you have another thing coming" Callista said as she stood over her sisters.

"Callie! We didn't see you there" Saphi said as she stood up rather fast and teetered a bit

"Have you two been drinking again?" Callista said to them with her hands on her hips glaring at them

"No Ma'am" Tati said with her hair covering her face.

"I see. Well Tatiana, I highly doubt that Drake would even approve of you marrying at your young age. So get any thoughts you had of marrying your man." Callista said as she saw a shining plant that had just sprouted up

As they were talking they saw Mistress come out with her hood up. She then spied the sisters and walked over to them, with Bizi right behind her. They saw him stop by Aldo, and then he sat down and Mistress approached them with her arms outstretched. At first they didn't recognize her but as she got closer, they saw their sister and ran to her arms.

"Hi girls" Mistress said as she enveloped them into her arms.

"Misty, you look so different" Tati said

"Misty, you look hot!" Saphia said

Giggling, Mistress sat down with the girls around her and took off Lachlan. "Thank you both, and allow me to introduce you to Lachlan" Mistress said as she displayed the glove.

"Huh?" they both said, just as Lachlan began to hover above and within their minds they heard _"Hello children"_

"Oh wow" Tati said out loud

"Cool, he has a sexy voice" Saphia said as she started poking at the glove.

_"Please stop poking me Saphia"_ Lachlan answered

"Yes sir" she said and demurely placed her hands under her butt

_"So my chosen, shall we get started with your training?"_ Lachlan said

"Yes we shall" Mistress said and she got up and placed Lachlan again onto her right hand, which she then brought level to her forehead and concentrated. She then summoned the spheres of light to surround her and then with her left hand cast them into the heavens.

They then came back down and looked like they were going to fall onto the girls, until Mistress extended her hand with Lachlan, and stopped them. She then made them hover over the girls and then manipulated them into chasing the girls. Giggling the girls started running with the spheres chasing them. "Lachlan, this is so easy. Is this part of you or me?" Mistress said to him

"It is both. Without the change that Axis did for you, you would not be able to do this as easily as you are. Somehow I don't think you will need any training. You are a natural at this, and seem to know what to do. There is another reason for you coming over to the girls." Lachlan said to her

"Oh, what?" Mistress said as she stopped the spheres and motioned the girls over to her

_"Girls, are you up for a task?"_ Lachlan said to the girls

"Of course Lachlan?" The girls said simultaneously

_"Go get your gear together alright. And Tati. Contact that Isagani boy of yours. We are all going to Aldebaren."_

"Why do you want Isa?" Tati said as her mini glasses started to fall off again. She pushed them back up just as Lachlan answered _"You will see little one."_

OoO End of Chapter 6 OoO

_**Authors Note**_

**acushla  
**  
Irish, beat of my heart /ah-KUSH-la/ term of address or endearment: darling


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 - Beautiful Minds?**

Isagani had just finished a trade with a merchant in Juno when he saw this green streak, and then Tati latched onto his waist.

"Whoa, Tati, what are you doing here? You are always in Prontera!" Isa said nervously. As much as he loved her, he felt she was too young for him, so to keep himself from being tempted always played 'hard to get'. Unfortunately Tati never gave up.

"I'm here with my sisters and their funny new toys. They can even talk!" Tati said in a rush, as she was still hugging Isa. Tati loved the feel of him even through all the clothes of an alchemist. She remember the note that sent to him that cold February day:

_Dear Hubby,_

_I'm an alchy now! You know what that means, hehe._

_Tati._

She also remembered hearing that he fainted when he got the note as well. She so loved him. Even though he was 3 years older then her he helped her so much as she was studying for the entrance exam. One in particular time she remembers so fondly...

_Ok, nice and smooth, Tati._

_I've never done this before_

_You're doing great, just keep a good rhythm_

_Um, are you sure? What if anyone sees us?_

_Don't worry, I'll keep a lookout. Besides, it's nothing to hide._

_Isa sat next to me, while I pounded away at the hundredth red herb today. A sweat drop came to my head, as I noticed Isa staring at the dozens of broken bottles around him._

_I looked at Isa, and said, "Uhm... then I pour the water, mix and add until it's the right texture, and then put it all into an empty potion bottle?"_

_He smiled. "Yep, you've got it." I turned the bowl slightly, the red juice spilling into the bottle. The bottle begins to crack. "Hmm..."_

_"A little help?" I asked and then literally pushes the whole set at me. A few drops stain my cape. "Sorry..."_

_"Hmm... I didn't know mixing stuff was so hard for everybody. Here." Isa sad as he took the bottle in one hand, the bowl of juice in the other. "Ok, I have never showed anyone this, since not many people favour my job, but here's a cool trick I learned a few days ago." The bowl and bottle began to glow white, as my hands trembled. I felt a sudden warmth radiating from him. "Heh, getting hot?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Same thing, mixing, but it takes a wee bit more focus... thus all the special effects." The bowl and bottle are shining like light bulbs now. He let out a breath out fast, and his hands crush the two together. He covered my eyes quickly, expecting a shatter of glass and ceramic, but nothing happened. There he was smiling at me, I so loved his smile, with a shining bottle... a red potion, with the name "Isagani" engraved in script across the glass in flowing letters._

_My eyes were wide-open in shock. "Whoa, how'd you do that!"_

_"It's a little magic I picked up along the way. I mean, after all this training and studying, do you think the only thing I learned how to do was stir and measure? " Isa stood up, brushed off pieces of ceramic off me. He smiled at me as he pulled me to my feet. "Ok, no more tricks for you. You might want to hurry back. I think I see someone over there eyeing your favourite vend spot._

_"!" I had said and ran off to get back to my favourite spot._

"Tati, Tati, you can let go of my waist now." Isagani said to her, trying not to brush his hand against her hair.

"Aww, but I like snuggling you" Tati said, fully aware of the implications of that statement.

Isagani knew he had to put a stop to this or he was going to end up dragging her off into some bush. It was so much easier when she was only a merchant. Her clothes hid her body. Now as an alchemist as well, her top was so exposed when she went into these hugging modes of hers, he could see clear down to her frilly panties he could see she wore and it was driving him insane from lust. He grabbed her arms from his waist and pulled her off of him.

"Tatiana, you have to stop doing this. I am a grown man and you are still a child. As much as I like having you around, you can't be behaving like this anymore!" Isagani said harshly, hoping that she would finally understand.

He could see the tears welling up in her eyes and then made the harshest face he had ever seen on her and she said to him "I love you Isagani and you will be my husband. Even if I have to wait a long time, you will be mine. Now my sister's toys want you so come with me." she said as she dragged him back to the mansion

OoO

Saphia found her sister later with Isa tied up in her cart and started laughing her head off. "Not one word" Tati said to her younger sister as Isa looked up at her sister with his eyes wide open. And not looking impressed. Then Mistress found the 3 of them and pulled down Tati's ear and said "Do you not have any respect for him? If you want him to love you, tying him up and throwing him into your cart is not going to make him love you."

"I am truly sorry Mister Isagani for my sister's terrible behaviour" Mistress said as she untied him and ungagged him

"Well this is actually quite mild for what you sister usually does, but I thank you." Isa said as he rubbed his wrists to get the circulation back into them

"Tatiana! What have you been doing to this poor boy!" Axia said as she caught the tail end of the conversation.

Isa then looked at the gypsy and the champion and realized that they were twins as well. He knew about her younger sister Saphia cause her and Tati were always together, but didn't know that there were an older set of twins. Then he saw his older brother and groaned. Sirano is going to kill him.

"My my my, thrown into a cart tied up. Didn't think you were into that little brother" Sirano said as he and Callista were coming into view.

_"Chosen's where are your Vikings?"_ Axis said

_"I'll get them"_ Lachlan replied and send a piercing scream into their heads _**"GET DOWN HERE"**_

"OW, God loving PoPorings you do that again and I will shred you" Bizi said as he put his hands over his ears as he and Aldo walked over to the group.

_"Viking, send us to Aldebaren."_ Lachlan demanded

"For the love of the church, do you two have any manners? How about asking me politely for a change, Bizi could you warp us to Aldebaren, it would be very nice. Would it **Kill** you two to do this?" Bizi said as he stood his ground with the mystical pieces

_"Viking open up your warp and send us to Aldebaren now!"_ Axis said

"Stubborn asinine whip" Bizi mumbled as he cast the enchantment Warp

As the group all started to enter the warp, Isa hung behind still bewildered as to what was happening. Bizi, still getting used to all of this himself and being an outsider to the family as well said to him "They may be incredibly rude, especially to me, but they have a plan, and unfortunately it involves you, so get into the warp and see what they have in store for you buddy."

"What is going on here?" Isa said to him as the warp closed and Bizi started to create another for him and Isa.

"How much do you really care for that Tati girl?" Bizi asked, just as Aldo had given him that man-to-man talk, he suspected that the same would have to be done for Isa.

"She is a very special girl. Not to many people can handle a little girl that constantly is trying to get you to the alter, even to the point of clubbing you over the head" Isa said

"But to you is she really a little girl, or something more?" Bizi said

"Since she is so young, she can't be anything more, I am no pedophile!" Isa said.

"Tati doesn't seem to care, Isa. In her heart you are already her husband, I think. I still barely know the younger girls, but I know Misty very well. Talk to Aldo. He was there at the girl's birth, and knows them better then his own family. I think you will need to look into your heart to find out how you really feel about her. I know that this may be important." Bizi said as he created the warp and pushed Isa into in and followed behind him.

OoO

Aldo hung back as they were transported to the Alchemist's Academy. When he saw that the warp closed over, he knew that Bizi was talking to Isa. But with Bizi barely knowing what was happening, he suspected that Isa will want to talk with him. He let the girls and Sirano go ahead and book the hotel rooms as they waited for Lachlan to reveal where the Axe may be.

Then he saw the warp open up again and saw Isa stumble out of it, with Bizi right behind him. "I kind of figured you would be here Aldo, so I will let you talk to him, and I am going to find Mistress" Bizi said as he rushed over to the hotel.

"So you are the Isa I have been hearing about for the last year?" Aldo said eyebrow perked up

"Oh dear, has she been going on about me?" Isa said

"Yes but she loves you, any fool can see that. So why can't you?" Aldo said to him

"I do love her, but she's a child compared to me. I will happily wait until she is old enough" Isa said to him as he walked over to one of the many cafes that Alde was famous for having by the old clock tower. A waitress came over and Aldo ordered his favourite drink, hot chocolate.

"If she was not a child any longer, would you accept her?" Aldo said, knowing what the powers of the mystical items can do

"In a heart beat. Even now her body is driving me crazy." Isa said then blushed when he realized what he said. Aldo leaned back and laughed heartily.

"I didn't mean that...I swear...Oh darn." Isa said as Aldo laughed even harder.

"I think you are ready for what is to come, so let's meet up with the girls. And knowing what Tati is like around her sisters, you have no worries about her antics. Its Saphia you have to worry about." Aldo said as he finished the hot chocolate that was prepared for him

"So, uh, what were they like growing up?" Isa said

Aldo stretched out and leaned back and thought about this for a minute. "Hyperactive little monkeys" was Aldo said. "They were always getting underfoot, especially Saphia. She hasn't changed in 15 years, but Tati did. Saphia did something bad, real bad, but Tati got the blame for it. That was when she changed her hair and let it grow out, so that they would never get mistaken again. It seemed to mellow her somewhat, because for the last 5 years we hadn't heard a peep from her. Until she met you. Now her hyper activeness is showing by trying to get you to the altar. By the way, the girls are very liberated when it comes to sex. Thought I would let you know that." Aldo said as he got up and left a flabbergasted Isagani to think about that last statement.

OoO

As Aldo was telling Isa about the girls, Tatiana and Saphia were getting settled into their room. "Aww I wanted to share a room with Isa.." Tati said.

"I know you did, but Callie said no. Even though that Sirano was too busy laughing his head off when you asked. And Callie is in charge of us, when Daddy isn't around." Saphia said

"We don't need a babysitter, we are nearly 16 years old!" Tati said as she sat down on her bed and pouted

"Sis, I know, but you try reasoning with her." Saphia said thoughtfully on her bed enjoying the length. She just recently hit her final height and constantly teased Tati that she was a "short stuff". At 6'2 with a blonde bobbed haircut she just loved lording over her shortened sister. Tati herself was only 5'5 and had yet to grow.

"Doesn't mean I won't try when she is all asleep. This is the first chance I have had!" Tati said as she leaped off the bed and went searching for her little nighty that she had bought for her's and Isa's wedding night. "If I can't get him to the altar, I can at least enjoy the honeymoon!" she said as she held up a little white nighty. It had a deep neckline and had a high cut, so that her legs would be fully exposed. The arms themselves were of gossamer silk as was the entire nighty. "He won't be able to resist me in this...after all he is a man!

"No, but Daddy will kill you if he gets you pregnant, that is if he doesn't kill Isa first. And you know Daddy is deadly." Saphia said as she found some chocolate that her sister had made, last Valentine's day and began to eat some of it. "Daddy already is going to go ballistic when he finds out that Axia is pregnant without marriage. And the way that Bizi is constantly going at Mistress, I am sure its only a matter of time before Misty is pregnant. Then Daddy will go thermal. If you got pregnant too, Daddy will go nuclear!" Saphia said as she started thinking of ways to make Drake mad.

"Who said you were allowed to eat chocolate after 7pm..." Tati said as she walked over to her sister and snatched the chocolate away. "It's a good thing I don't plan on being here tonight, otherwise I would never get any sleep!" Tati said as she knew her sister was going to be hyper tonight. She already was getting there. "Bother" was all that Saphia said.

Tatiana gathered her seduction tool, and headed off to Isa's room. As she emerged from her room, she saw Aldo going into Axia's room, so tiptoed to Isa's assigned room. With the skills that Drake taught her, she jimmied the door and let herself in so that she could wait for Isa, without her sister finding out

OoO

Isa came to the hotel and asked what room what assigned to him "Oh you are part of the Drake clan, your room is beside that hellion" the concierge said

"I am assuming you mean the tall blonde?" Isa said.

"Yes, that girl is more hyper then anyone has any right to be!" he said as he handed him his key. It said Room #12

"Great...just great..." Isa said under his breath as he trudged to his room. He was too tired to even notice that his door was open, and so opened the door and saw Tati sprawled out on his bed in the see-through nighty.

"Oh god..." Isa said as he came over to the bed to cover her and get her out of there. Then he saw that she was asleep and curled up. He breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down on the bed and removed his shoes. Tati stirred and woke up when Isa's weight shifted the bed. She lifted herself up with her elbow and rubbed her eyes. "Isa you are back! I fell asleep, didn't I?" She said cursing herself for ruining her chance.

Isa then stood up, moved to the side of the bed that she was on, and bent down on his knees. "Tati what are you doing in here? And with this on, it's indecent!" Isa said as he tried not to look at her. "It's for our wedding night...I bought it for you." she said as she lifted a hand up to his face and made him look at her. "I love you Isa. Why can you not see that? I want us to be together forever." Tati said as she started to cry.

"Don't cry...please don't cry" Isa said as he reached up to brush away her tears. That made her cries even harder. "Hush now, little one" Isa said as he placed his lips on her tear-drenched lips and softly kissed her.

Still sobbing, but not as much as before, Tati reached up and put her hand on his face as he deepened the kiss. He then placed his hand at the small of her back, and drew her to him as he moved closer, so that she didn't fall off the edge of the bed. With her secure now, he left her lips and gently kissed her eyes. "Do you feel better now?" Isa said

"If I said no, would you kiss me some more?" Tati said mischievously

"Maybe, but Tat, it can't go any further then that. You are too young." Isa said

"Isa, you are only 3 1/2 years older then me. And I love you. Please, show me how much you really care for me" Tati said as she pressed herself closer to him

"Tat, please I am trying to be the adult here." Isa said struggling to get control of the situation.

"So am I, Isa. It is you that is being childish. I love you, and I want to be with you. This is not some whim of mine. I have loved you for a long time, and this is the ultimate way of showing that love. Why will you not see this?" Tati said to him

"I do, and I want you as well, but all you can see is the moment. I see the consequences, and I don't know if I can handle that alone." Isa said as he began to stand up to get her a blanket, so that he could get her back to her room, before he loses all reason. He was already very close to throwing caution to the wind and accept what she was offering. His hands were shaking already from need, but he would not allow that to guide him.

"Isa" she said

He turned around to answer her and dropped the blanket.

"You will not be alone to face any consequences, ever again" Tati said to him as she had stood up and removed her nightgown and was standing in front of him naked. She then walked over to him and lifted a hand to his cheek and with one tear falling down her cheek, she looked at him and said "Please" in a soft whisper. "Alright, you win" Isa said as he bent down to kiss her again and murmured against her lips "You always win, don't you"

"This isn't a contest Isa, there are no losers here, only winners" Tati said as Isa began to kiss her neck. "Hmm…" she said as she traced some lines down his back in response.

"There maybe winners, but the cost may be larger then you ever imagined" Isa said to her as he led her to the bed. "Are you sure this is what you want. I will stop right now, if you don't really want to do this." he said hoping she would say yes. He still can't believe he was allowing this. He was going to burn in hell for this, but as he was looking at her body, it would be a blissful burn. Unlike her 'well endowed' sisters, she was small, but not too small. At least for him. And being five inches shorter then him had its advantages as well. He dreaded when Tatiana would reach her full height. Her sister made him feel like a midget

"Yes Isagani. I am sure, and I want you." Tatiana said as she gazed up into his chocolate brown eyes. She then undid the buttons of his coat and removed his cape. She pressed her cheek onto his chest as she had done countless times, but this time, without a barrier. Then she turned and kissed his chest. As she was kissing him, she removed his coat and began to hug him, skin to skin. "Are you enjoying yourself, Tati?" Isa said

"Yes sir!" and with that she started giggling. He laughed as well and he enclosed her within his arms and hugged her close. They held each other like this for a while, both not wanting to let go, so Isa made the first move and reached down and gave Tati a deep kiss. With surprise, she opened her mouth and Isa began to mate with her mouth. With his teeth, he gently scraped her tongue and lightly bit her bottom lip. With one of his hands, he moved between them, found her left breast, held it in his hand, and flicked the nipple, until it was hard and a pebble in his hand. He then pinched it and tweaked it, until he heard her moan in pleasure.

"Do you like that?" Isa said, hesitant. He would not admit it to her, but he had never done this before either. He had heard his big brother go on, and paid attention, but Tati was his first experience and he wanted to make sure he got it right for her first time. And he knew it was. He remembered what she was like before she got comfortable with him, and she was incredibly shy and timid around others. Sure, he had kissed others, but never had he been intimate with another human.

"I do Isa. Is there something I can do for you?" she said as she put her hand down onto his erection that was straining through his tunic pants.

"Not yet, I want to make sure that everything is good for you first." Isa said, trying to distract her from what she was doing. Since he had never done this, he didn't want to be clumsy with her.

"You sure about that, Isa" Tati said as she slipped her hand down his pants and touched him for the first time. "You feel really nice Isa" Tati said as she very slowly moved her hand along his hard penis. Isa groaned when she did this, and it encouraged her to move a bit faster. He was having trouble standing at this point, so he turned and leaned back onto the bed giving her better access. "Heavens above Tati, where did you learn that?" Isa said he grabbed one of the blankets as she was pumping him harder.

"Tat, you have to stop, or I am going to cum all over you" Isa said straining not to spill himself.

"That is the idea, silly" Tati said as she took him fully into her mouth and began to suckle him. Tati switched between tiny nips at the tip of his shaft, to taking him fully at the base and then coming back up and tracing the lines and crevices of his cock. When she again took him fully, she then very lightly scraped her teeth against his hard erection, she could feel the trembles that he was about to come, so she looked in his eyes and slowly began sucking him while massaging his balls. Isa cried out as he began to spurt cum into her mouth, which she drank in as she milked him and the began massaging him with her small breasts as he was still cumming. Exhausted, Isa laid down on the bed as Tati came up beside him, and laid her head against his bare chest. She looked at him in wonderment of what she had done and asked him "Did I do okay?"

Isa didn't answer her but turned her over onto her back, and placed a finger inside of her. He then whispered to her "It's your turn." Slowly holding her as he brought her to fulfillment for the first time, he whispered "It can't go any further then this Tatiana. I love you so much, but I will not take your virginity." Isagani said to her as he rolled away from her, and got himself dressed.

Tatiana stood up, with tears in her eyes. "Please don't do this Isa. I want to be with you." she said

"Tati I would never forgive myself if I allowed it. If you were 5 years older, I would love you the way we both want to. But you are not, and I can not allow it." Isa said with tears in his own eyes.

He came to the door, and opened it slowly. Finding no one in the hall, he took Tati by the hand and knocked softly on the girl's room door. Saphia opened it and just looked at him and said "Damn Isa you are quick. Tati you got short changed" and pulled her sister in and slammed the door on Isagani.

OoO End of Chapter 6 OoO


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Heartbreaker**

Tati was still softly crying when Saphia woke the next morning. She leaned over and yelled at her sister "Would you knock it off already."

"Saphi, you are so terrible. What is wrong with you? You have never behaved like that before. I love him, even if he did choose to be all-noble. It is one of the things I love the most about him. Besides, I got him to admit that he loves me, and that was worth it." Tati said as she got up and headed towards the bathroom

"Sorry, I guess I am a little cranky. Everyone has a someone but me." Saphia said as she followed her sister into the bathroom "So, do you think we will find out about the Axe?" Saphia said

"What axe? What are you talking about?" Tati said

"Callie came in here while you were getting that nightgown of yours and told us that the glove said we were going after an Axe. That is going to be so cool!" Saphia said

"So why didn't you tell me last night?" Tati said "We always share everything, so why didn't you tell me that?"

"Uh...I forgot?" Saphia said as she turned around and left the washroom.

"Bother" Tati said. Thinking to herself, she thought _'She is acting really strange'_

OoO

Isagani woke up after a listless night of tossing and turning. He still couldn't believe he did that. He had wanted her for almost a year and when she finally wore him down his damn stubborn pride stopped him. He placed his palms over his eyes again, as he had been doing most of the night, rubbed his eyes, trying to get out the image of Tatiana naked. Part of him was saying _She's a child, you damn pedophile stop looking at her_ and the other part was saying _you stupid little fool_. But he couldn't burn it out. He remembered her standing there and then walking over to him, with that little hip sway she does, and kissing him. He grew even harder at the memory of her small mouth taking him inside it and drinking him in, but then shook his head and got out of bed. As he headed to the shower, a very cold one, he thought about whether she was doing this too.

OoO

Axis decided that all this sneaking around was not good, and as main guardian, she was responsible for the safety of her chosen until the Axe decided if Tatiana would be chosen. She decided to go and wake Axia up to let her know of her younger sister's behaviour last night. Very gently, she entered Axia's dream.

_"Axia, even in dreams you are screwing your Viking! Get up!"_ Axis said aghast that she still hasn't stopped wanting sex.

"Axis, I was having a nice dream, why did you wake me?" Axia said

_"Chosen, that was not a nice dream, and the position you had your Viking was unnatural"_ Axis said

Giggling, Axia got up from Aldo's arms and headed to the washroom. She returned a few minutes later and placed Axis on her lap and said "So why did you wake me up"

_"Because of your sister."_ Axis said

"Which one?" Axia said

_"Tatiana. Before my meditation period, that little girl intended to lose her virginity to that Isa person. I just checked her, and she is still a virgin and miserable. I don't have a connection with the alchemist as of yet, so I suggest you go and speak to him to find out why she is so upset."_ Axis said

"Why do you care Axis? I mean I love my sister, and I am glad that she is still untouched at her age, but then again, if Aldo had noticed me, then I would have jumped him too. She's in love, and at that age, it can be a lifetime kind of love. It is with me and Aldo" Axia said as she looked at the still sleeping Aldo and sighed.

_"I care because she is my responsibility, until she is chosen. And she is crying right now in a shower. So go and see why."_ Axis said

"Fine" Axia said as she placed Axis back down onto the nightstand beside Aldo, and got dressed to go and speak to Isagani.

OoO

Isa had just stepped out of his shower, freezing, but feeling a bit better about his decision. Then he heard a knock on his door. Thinking it was Tati again, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him and slowly answered the door. Relief washed over him as he saw it was Axia. Until he saw the look on her face. Wordlessly he opened the door to allow the tall dancer within. Looking at her, he realized that this is probably what Tati will resemble at later age and groaned again. _'Looks like another cold shower again is in order'_ he said to himself, as she sat down onto his bed.

"Come here Isagani" she said as she patted the bed beside her

Swallowing, and very nervous around this very beautiful woman he sat down and placed his hand over his lap. "So what can I do for you...uh...what is your name?" Isa said as he realized he never got Tati's sisters names

Laughing, and Isa thought she has a lyrical laugher, she said "My name is Axia. My twin's name is Mistress or Misty and my other sister, is Callista. The gentleman with us is Aldo, who is my partner, in every way" she said with her eyebrow perched as she had caught him eyeing her, "and my sister's friend is Bizi. I think you know your brother's name." Axia finished with the introductions

"Okay Axia, so why are you in my room at 8am in the morning?" Isa said

"Because you are making my sister cry." Axia said bluntly

"Oh god..she told you...look im sorry I didn't touch her...okay I did...but I didn't touch her...oh god..." Isa babbled

"So what precisely happened last night" Axia said ignoring his babbling

"She uh...surprised me with some flimsy gown...but I swear to the heavens I didn't touch her" Isa said

"Isa. I am going to be straight with you. I know she loves you, so if you did deflower her, I could care less. Its her body and if that's what she wanted to do, I would not have stopped her. Why I am here is that my whip is mad at me and since she doesn't have a connection with you yet, she is making me come here to find out. I will let you know. When you do deflower her, you are going to get the shock of your life, as you are going to get voices in your head and as Aldo and Bizi can attest to, they don't have a lot of manners. So if I understand this, she snuck in here, nearly naked and you didn't take advantage of her?" Axia said

"Well...a bit...but I didn't touch her" Isa said still scared of her. She was after all, Tati's older sister and this was not something that he wanted to discuss with her.

"What exactly is a bit? Because from what my whip is saying, she is sobbing uncontrollably in a shower with the door locked over you. What precisely did you do to her?" Axia said frowning at him

"Well...uh...I was kissing her...and...uh...well...I was touching her breasts...and uh...well...she...uh..." Isa said starting to blush and looking down at his pants. Axia blushed as well as she realized what he couldn't bring himself to say that she went down on him and took pity on him and did not ask him any further.

"Anything else?" Axia said

"No, I got her dressed and snuck her back to her room. But Saphi was waiting and she slammed the door on me after muttering something about being short changed." Isa said blushing profusely at this point.

"I think she was too. It took a lot of courage to sneak into a man's room and wait for him. For him to reject her, I can see why she is devastated now. Next time she does that, accept her. And don't you worry about Drake. You have my approval and I will fight for the both of you." Axia said as she patted his knee, which was making Isa very nervous. "Now, before I go back, I am going to do something that I think Tati should have done." Axia said as she stood up, faced him, and then slapped him soundly on the cheek. "Next time do better." she said and with that left the room with a stunned Isa holding his smarting cheek.

"I think I need another cold shower..." Isa said as he walked into the washroom.

OoO

Tatiana finally came out of the washroom, still softly crying. She did not know why she was still so upset, after all, she got him to say yes to marriage, but it was going to be so long away because of her age.

"I thought you would never get out of there! I need to use the washroom NOW" Saphia said as she ran past her and slammed the door shut.

Slowly Tatiana began to get dressed. Usually if Isa was near she would get her most scandalous clothing out, in order to entice him, but now…well her heart was not in it. When she finished finding the dowdiest clothing she had she began to get her stuff together, but then she heard a knock on her door. When she opened it, she saw Isa.

"Am I welcome in here lovely?" Isa asked her

"Yes of course, sorry" Tati said as she allowed him in. "Saphia is in the washroom" she added, almost in warning

"Okay. Uh I just got a visit from your sister Axia. She said you were crying all night. Where you crying over me lovely?" Isa said as he watched tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I don't mean to cry. I just can't get it to stop." Tatiana said as she valiantly tried to stop the flow of tears again.

"Hush now, and come here" Isa said as he drew her into his arms and let her cry on him

"I'm sorry that I did that to you last night. I promise never to do that again. And I won't tease you any more." Tati said as she snuggled his shoulder.

"Oh, is that so Tati?" Isa said as he lifted her chin and deeply kissed her. Surprised, Tatiana lifted her arms to him and deepened the kiss even further.

"Does this mean you are not mad at me Isa?" Tati said a few minutes later

"No, I am not mad at you, but you are making me head towards cold shower number 3!" he said as he brought her hand to feel his erection.

Giggling she began to touch him, but then remembered that her sister was in the next room so stopped abruptly.

"So where are we heading today" Isa said to her.

"I don't know. They are keeping us in the dark, but Saphia said that there was an Axe that we are supposed to get. All I know is that Lexkai Teng asked us to come here and then showed us a field of herbs. Then my sisters all showed up with some cool toys and boyfriends. Then we find out my sister Axia is pregnant with twins. So uh…eventually you are going to be an uncle…you okay with that?" Tatiana said to him

"I think a bigger question is, are you alright with eventually carrying my child?" Isa said daringly

"Isagani, it's something that I have been dreaming of for almost a year. Now I think its time we got going." Tati said as she went over to the washroom and banged on the bathroom door and yelled through the door "Saphi, we are heading downstairs to meet up with the others. Don't be too much longer in there" but there was no response from the other side.

OoO

Ten minutes later the entire party descended on the foyer of the inn. Aldo then noticed that Saphia was still not down.

"Tatiana, where is your sister?" Aldo asked

"I'm not sure Aldo. Isa and I tried to get her attention when Isa came to pick me up, but she wasn't responding." Tatiana said

Suddenly Saphia came flying down the banister and landed on the concierge. "Oops…sorry. Least you are soft bud." Saphia said as she got up and met up with the group. "Okay so where to?" Saphia said rather loudly

_"Chosen, try to show some restraint. And we are heading to the underground of the Alchemist Guild. The Axe has been held there for generations by the guild master"_ Axis said

"Really!" both Isa and Tati said.

"How come we had never heard about this?" Isa said

_"Because you were not part of the 'need to know'"_ Lachlan replied _"Now you are, so you know."_

"Cryptic as ever…" Bizi said to Lachlan

_"Would you like to be zapped again Chosen Viking?"_ Lachlan said as everyone could see sparks coming off Mistress's hand

"Stupid glove…" Bizi replied and at that, Lachlan sent him a volt.

"Bloody ass glove…I swear, you ever get human form we are going…oh yeah we are going." Bizi said to the glove

"Bizi, why are you talking to thin air?" Saphia asked

"Axis? Do you not have a connection with Saphia?" Axia asked of her.

"I thought I did…strange. Perhaps the Axe is blocking it for some reason. I think the three of them should get down there as fast as possible. I don't like this chosen." Axis said to Axia and Aldo alone.

"Why the three…..nm…don't mind me and my stupid questions." Axia said and at that, Aldo laughed.

"What is so funny?" Saphia said

"Nothing dearest. Let us get going. The Alchemist Guild is just at the opposite of town." Axia said to her sisters

OoO

When they arrived, the Guild leader saw Isa and Tati and outstretched her arms. Tati ran straight into them and gave her a big hug. To Isa, she ruffled his hair.

"I've missed you Mama Adagio" Tati said

"So have I child. You are the only person to graduate from the academy at 15 years old. Even if you had this sly one to help you with your final Exam." she said as Isa blushed. "So what are the 2 of you doing here?"

_"They are here because of the Axe of the Ages Guild Master"_ Axis said as she unwound herself from Axia's waist. _"Tatiana and her twin are the chosen's of the coven. Isagani is to also be judged as well. Please allow entrance"_

Bowing, Adagio without a word, led them into the sacred cavern. While she was weaving around the twins and Isa, Saphia left a parting remark "Why is Isa coming…he isn't chosen?"

OoO

_"Axia I am really worried. By now, Saphia should be able to hear the Axe, but she is not. Something very strange is going on. Do you remember how I led both you and Misty? It should be the same for the twins, but it is not. Only Tatiana is getting the instructions. I can sense that they are going very deep into the cavern."_ Axis said.

_"Yes Axis I feel it too. It is very strange that I have no connection either. When I was in Saphia's mind before it was utter chaos true, but I could sense her. Now I can not either"_ Lachlan confirmed

"So what does this mean" Mistress said worried for her little sisters

_"It may mean that the Axe has already rejected her, which if this is the case, it will kill her on sight."_ Lachlan said

"NO! I won't let this happen!" Axia said and with Axis she ran into the cave

"Wait…" Aldo said but Lachlan stopped them from entering.

_"You can't enter. Axia should be okay as Axis is with her, but you will all be killed instantly should you enter"_ Lachlan said

"So why was I, nor Sirano killed when we first got Axis?" Callista said

_"There is a reason protector, and you will be told soon. Please trust us."_ Lachlan said

"Lachlan I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, so it had better be good" Bizi said

_"Viking, if she didn't love you, I would fry you right now."_ Lachlan said getting very annoyed at Bizi

"Guess it is a good thing then." Bizi said very smugly.

"Knock it off you two. You are giving me a headache." Mistress said

"Is the baby okay?" Bizi said and he put his hand on her stomach

"BABY!" Callista said

"Oops…" Bizi said

_"Way to go Bizi."_ Lachlan said smugly

OoO

"Where are we going Tat?" Isa said for the fourth time in the last hourbrbr

Tatiana stopped again, but this time sat down, looked up into his handsome face, and said "I don't know". "All I can feel is the pull. It is really strong"

"Well then, don't be so lazy bones…lets go!" Saphia said as she pulled her sister up and got them to go again

"Do you have any more marine spheres Tat?" Isa asked as he started to pull some out of his cart

"I should be good. And it was a good idea Isa to use them as sentries" Tati said

"I'm always full of good ideas…wait that sounded wrong…" Isa said

"Is your mind somewhere else dearest?" Tati said as she lightly laughed

"No!" Isa said and then blushed

"You two are so nauseating. It's making me sick to my stomach." Saphia said as she charged ahead and left them behind

Tatiana raced after her sister and turned her around "Okay that is enough. Ever since this morning you have been acting complete strange and I want an answer!" Tatiana yelled

_'As do I'_ said a voice within their minds

_'Children, please come within and be judged'_ the soft female voice said and encompassed them into a safety wall

OoO

Within the Axe was seen hanging just like Axis and Lachlan, but this time is was a calming blue light emanating from it. All three of them were floating towards it and then encased in separate safety walls.

_"Chosen one, why do you believe you have the right to wield me?"_ she asked of Tatiana

"I honestly don't even know what you are. But you are pretty and I would be honoured if you would let me use you." Tatiana answered

_"In all my years on this earth, I have never heard a chosen answer like that. I would be glad to teach you all I know young one."_ she answered. She then stripped Tatiana and transcended her to Biochemist. Gone was the dyed green hair that she used to have, but replaced with her original strawberry blonde hair that matched her topaz coloured eyes. It also aged her 5 years. Standing up in her new garbs, she turned to Isa and looked into the face of the man she loved.

"My god." was all Isa could get out as the Axe began to question him

_"Isagani, why would you not allow yourself to see past age, and look at the woman inside?"_ it asked him

"Because she wasn't yet old enough. Maturity wise, I know she was. Being an alchemist is hard and you have to have a sharp mind. I know it took a long time for me to admit to myself that I had always been in love with her, but surely, you can see that now. I have promised to marry her." Isa said to it

_"I can sense this, and you are a very honourable Viking. You will be allowed to be near my chosen."_ it said and stripped Isa as well

Tati's eyes widened at this as she was finally getting to see Isa, only to see that the safety wall shielded his more intimate parts. Within her mind she heard "tut tut" and watched as the glove transcended Isa as well to Biochemist as well. Then it released him from the Safety Wall and Tati ran into his arms. Now a good 4 inches taller then him, and as endowed as her sisters, Isa took her into her arms and deeply kissed her.

"Isn't that saccharine sweet" Saphia sneered

"What?" Tati said as she broke the embrace and turned to her sister still encased within the safety wall. "Why is she still within the wall?" she asked

_"Because she is not who she seems to be. I don't know what she is, but she is most definitely not your sister."_ it replied as it released the wall. It then drifted into Tatiana's hands and whispered _"Fight well my chosen. Your sister with Axis is coming."_

OoO

"Where's Saphi?" Tatiana screamed with the Axe in hand

"Well there is no need for pretence any more, now is there." Ruchan said as he shed the shape of Saphia and metamorphed back into the morphing Rybio. "Your sister's virginity was delicious, even while she fought me, but after I drank her blood dry so was sooo delicious. I wonder if you two virgins will be just as tasty." it said to them

"Virgin!" Tati shouted and turned to Isa

"Tat look out!" Isa screamed as the Rybio took that opportunity to attack

"Acid Terror!" Isa shouted as he threw a bomb at it

"Marine Spheres…Come to me now!" Tati said as her marine sphere's that she had summoned before entering all appeared and she then commanded them onto the Rybio

As they started to all go off, Tati was caught in the crossfire and became severely hurt. "Aid Potion" Isa cried as he struggled to heal her as fast as he could while the Rybio was far more damaged. Most of its limbs had been blown off and it was struggling to stand. It was then that Axia arrived.

Flying in on her wings fully spread out she looked like an avenging angel. Landing in front of the Rybio, she whispered "We meet again you and I"

"You killed my brother didn't you little dancer." Ruchan answered.

"Yes I did. Looks like I have to do it again." Axia said as she extended Axis and commanded "Arrow Vulcan" at the Rybio. With Axia using Axis, instead of the normal 1200 damage that the skill commands, she obliterated the Rybio in one shot.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" it screamed as it died

As it now laid on the ground a pile of ash, Axia raced over to her sister and saw her wounds.

"Isa can you heal her?" Axia asked

"I just don't have the skills, I think." he replied

"You will in a moment." Axia said as she whispered an incantation. Suddenly she was surrounded by a bright pink light and Isa could barely make out the phrase "Marionette Control". She then outstretched her hands and suddenly Isa was engulfed within the pink light as well. Infused with the energy of Axis, he began to use his condensed whites on Tati as fast as he could, until he saw her open her eyes and she outstretched her hand to his face and whispered "Virgin huh?"

_"Thank you Chosen Valkyrie for saving my chosen. She is still not learned in me as of yet. Neither of them are."_ the Axe said

_"You are so damn polite…you always made my skin crawl."_ Axis said _"Now I want to go back."_

_"Axis, there is no need for you to be so abrasive. And I will gladly teleport everyone back to Aldebaren"_ the axe said

_"Good lets go"_ Axis said

OoO End of Chapter 8 OoO


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - No good deed goes unpunished**

When the light cleared from the Axe transporting them back to Aldebaren, Axia's wings were still extended as it was encompassing the lovers. When she released them, Tatiana fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Isa held her as she cried for her dead sister and since she was completely incoherent, the Axe attempted to explain to the others

_"Hello chosen's of the Coven. My name is Aila. No doubt you are wondering where Saphia is. It turns out that she has been slain by the Dark Lord and was replaced by a metamorph. Her death was not swift as she was sodomized first. As painful as this is to you all, and I can sense that it is, we have a deeper worry, as this metamorph was able to fool the Valkyrie Pieces. As the Axe of the Ages, I am the oldest of the pieces and my perceptions are far greater."_ she said

_"Yeah and your bearing as always been one that bordered on arrogance. You just love to lord over us."_ Lachlan replied

_"Lachlan, please show some respect. The sisters have just endured a loss far greater then you can even begin to comprehend. And you should have been aware of the rape of Saphia, but you were not, so do NOT go there."_ Aila responded.

_"Yes mother."_ Lachlan said duly chastised

"Mother?" Bizi said as he was holding Mistress as she was sobbing as well

_"Yes, the axe is my mother, you have a problem with that Bizi"_ Lachlan said as giant sparks started shooting up from Mistress's hand

_"Lachlan, Bizi **KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW**"_ Axis said as Aldo took Axis out of Axia's white knuckled hands and held her as she was still in shock as well.

_"Children, I know that this is all a shock to you, but we must move forward. Now that I have my chosen's, and I have decided that Isagani shall wield me as well, we must go to the forging place of all of us. We must go to Magma dungeon, where Callista must fulfill her destiny. But not as of yet. We will rest tonight so that we can have a clear head as we go."_ Aila said to them in a soothing voice. All the girls were still sobbing and it was all the men could do, to get them back to the hotel.

OoO

Isa helped Tatiana to her room, but as soon as she entered, she collapsed onto the floor. "I can't stay in here, Isa, please may I stay in your room" Tatiana begged him

"Of course lovely." Isa said and helped her to his room.

When inside, he removed her cape, as well as his and sat beside her on the bed. She then laid her head onto his chest, and fell asleep. Looking down on her, she was far more different then she was last night. As he had never seen her as a blonde, he took this opportunity to run his hands through her hair. _Silky…_ he thought.

_"You really care for her deeply, don't you?"_ Aila said to him from the base of the bed.

"Yes I do. I always have. Thank you for aging her, but why did you do so?" Isa said within his mind

_"Mainly for you. She wants you, but you were torn by your honour. Your main obstacle in being with her was her age. Now that I have aged her to her maturity level, your reasons for stopping are gone, are they not?"_ Aila said

"Yes, except for one. I won't take her without marriage first." Isa said as he played with the sleeping girl's hair

_"Will you truly be able to stop yourself this time? You grew hard at Axia, and the thought of what Tatiana will look like. Now you can see what she looks like, so I will ask the question again. Look at her, do you think that if she asks you again to make love to her, can you really stop yourself?"_ Aila wisely asked of him

"I will try to, but I think you are right, that I will not be able to stop. My god, she is so lovely." Isa said as he gazed at her longfully.

_"You do realize that we have a priest in our group, love."_ Aila reminded him

"True, unless that glove doesn't zap him into charcoal." Isa smiled while saying this.

_"Don't you worry about Lachlan. Now, love why don't you get some rest and think over what I have said."_ Aila said to him

"You are so nice, unlike Axis, or Lachlan" Isa said yawning and settling himself down to rest.

_"Well my children are very high strung."_ Aila said as she encased the would be lovers within a safety wall for protection. Before she entered into meditation, she saw Isa take Tatiana within his arms and place a kiss onto her sleeping forehead.

OoO

"Oh god Bizi, she didn't deserve that." Misty wailed as Bizi held her

"I know baby" Bizi said trying to soothe her from the loss of her sister

_"Mistress, you have to calm down. I sense some instability with the child."_ Lachlan said trying to calm her down with magic

"The headache is still so painful, Bizi please make it stop" Mistress said just before she collapsed onto the floor

"Lachlan, help her then" Bizi said with fear in his voice

_"Something is blocking me, Bizi hurry heal her or she is going to miscarry."_ Lachlan said

"Oh God.." Bizi said as he jumped up to begin casting his heal as fast as he could to protect the child.

_"Axis, Mother, something is blocking me, hurry. Mistress is about to miscarry."_ Lachlan shouted

_"My children are sleeping, but I am here."_ Aila said

_"Axia and Aldo are coming"_ Axis said

Just then, they came through the door, with Axia's wings outstretched. "What is wrong Bizi." Axia said

"We kept something from you Axia, Mistress is carrying a child too, but something is wrong. Lachlan says she's about to miscarry. Is there anything you can do. My healing isn't doing anything" Bizi said with tears down his face.

"I will try" Axia said with unearthly voice

Axia then outstretched her wings and rose within the room. She then began to whisper an incantation. Suddenly they heard from Axia "Tarot of Fate, heed my words. Create a stability for my sister's unborn child and undo the harm that has befallen it." she said as she finished the incantation and a large orb of light appeared before Axia. She then hurled it at Mistress's body and it encased her to heal the damage. However, before it could penetrate her, they could hear the Evil Snake Lords' words _**"This child is now mine, and I chose for it to DIE!"**_ and with that Mistress began to convulse and then she stopped, and traces of blood appeared between her legs.

"Oh god NO" Bizi said as he furiously began to cast heal, in a vain effort to reverse the effects.

"Tarot of Fate, as your mistress, I command you, reverse these effects" Axia shouted to save the child, but she knew that it might already be too late.

Axia then sent another orb of light onto Mistress, only to have it dissipate upon contact.

_**"Little dancer, you command great power, but you can not change fate this time, nor can you change the fate of your sister. We will have it out in Magma. Make no mistake about that"**_ the Evil lord said within their minds with the exception of Tatiana and Isa. They were completely protected within Aila's safety wall.

As Axia descended back to the floor and retracted her wings, Bizi gathered Mistress within his arms and cried with her for the loss of their child. Aldo then caught Axia as she collapsed the second her feet hit the floor from exhaustion.

_"Aldo her children are fine. Take her back to lie down. I will do as Aila has done and encase you all within the safety wall"_ Axis said as Aldo was already carrying Axia back to her room.

_"Bizi, I am so sorry"_ Lachlan tried to say, but because of both of their grief, they could not hear him. _"It will be better soon, I promise"_ Lachlan said as he tried to console them, but they were too busy rocking each other while holding each other in their overwhelming grief. _"Rest now and be cleansed."_ Lachlan said as he too encased them within a safety wall and then cast sleep on them.

OoO

Isa woke up a bit later, and was surprised that the bed was encased in a safety wall. He then looked at Aila and asked, "Is this your doing?"

_"Yes and while you were asleep, the Evil Snake Lord attacked. He killed Mistress's unborn child. From now on until this is finished, we will be alert and all of you will be encased within the safety wall."_ Aila said

"Oh dear, is everyone alright." Isa said as he moved Tatiana onto the pillow beside him, and removed his tunic.

_"Axia used up a lot of energy fighting that Rybio and then the Lord so its going to be a few days before we can leave here. She is completely exhausted. Axis and Aldo are taking care of things as Axis is pulling double duty and protecting Callista and Sirano as well. Lachlan is busy right now trying to repair the damage that the Lord did to Mistress as it is extensive. She may not be able to bear children if he fails."_ Aila said softly.

"That is so sad. Is there anything I can do?" Isa said as he attempted to leave the safety wall

_"Isa you are needed with Tatiana. She is very vunerable right now as she is dealing with the loss of her other half. I will be taking a small hibernation, so if you wish to talk to her, you will have the privacy you wish"_ Aila said as she stopped glowing and expanded the safety wall, so that it was not as confining.

Tatiana then woke up and saw Isa with his shirt off. "Isa" was all she said as she raised herself up and looked at him

"Tat you are awake…" Isa said as he turned to her and saw her full force for the first time "My god, you are beautiful." he finished

"Thank you Isa, you are beautiful too." Tatiana said, never taking her eyes off of him. "Did they say anything about what happened. I'm scared Isa" she said as she pushed herself to the edge of the bed

"Tati, I would never let anything happen to you, ever" Isa said as he stood over her and then swiftly kissed her.

"Oh Isa.." Tati said as she felt herself being pushed back onto the bed and then brought her arms up to encircle him as he began to deeply kiss her.

Against her lips he said to her "I will always protect you"

"I love you Isa" she said to him

"I love you Tatiana." Isa said as began to kiss a trail down her front. When he reached the top of her dress, he looked at her as he began to undress her. "I won't stop this time, unless you don't want me to do this." he said as he looked at her.

"Yes, please, I want to feel alive" Tatiana sobbed as Isa pulled down the top of her dress and suckled on her breast.

"I can not wait until you are carrying my child" Isa said as he pulled off the rest of her dress and then removed his own pants. He then stood before her naked.

"Isa you are incredible." Tati said as she got on her knees while on the bed and Isa kissed her again from this position. This brought her close to his already hard erection so that it was against her chest as he was kissing her. While he was kissing her deeply as he had done the night before, she touched him very slowly with her hand. With a groan, Isa leaned down and felt along her back, to her very curvy ass and gave a hard squeeze, as Tati was exploring Isa with her hand.

"My god, what you do to me Tati." Isa said as he leaned her back onto the bed so that he could touch her himself. He then noticed that she was wearing those frilly panties from so long ago, and as he had fanaticized about this before, he very slowly removed them and allowed them to fall onto the floor. Now fully naked in front of him, she was so different then last night. Gone was the slight chubbiness that she had around her body, she now was fully toned all around with very long legs. He trembled with the thought of, when he was deep inside her and those legs were wrapped around him, how he would feel. She was his fantasies come true, and he didn't now know how to stop. He knew he said that his obstacle was marriage first, but seeing her now, as Aila suspected, he couldn't stop.

"Tati, you look so amazing" he said as he leaned back up and deeply kissed her. Tatiana responded by rubbing a bare leg around him and pushing down on him.

"Please Isa, I need to feel alive…" she said as she moved her hand between them to feel him and then moved back up and ran her nails through his hair.

"Alright love...let me see what I can do for you." Isa said as he leaned beside her and inserted a finger within her. Tatiana then arched her back in response to Isa's probing. He then began kissing her slowly along her neck as he alternated between moving fast and slow with his hand. As he moved, he reached her breast and so moved closer and took one of the buds within his mouth. At the same time, inserted another finger and moved very quickly to bring her to climax. Arching as she came for him, Isa then withdrew his fingers, and moved himself over her. He then slowly entered her, to allow her body to accomdate him. But it was not necessary, as the tiny membrane easily broke and she swallowed him full hilt.

"My god Tat, you're incredible." Isa said as he began to slowly move within her.

"Isa!" Tati cried as a second orgasm crashed upon her. She then wrapped her legs around him and deeply kissed him, as he brought her to a third. She then used her legs and turned him over so that she was now riding him, and he took this opportunity, and rammed into her crashing her to a fourth. As Tatiana began to waver a bit, he held her close as he pumped into her bringing himself to orgasm. As they both orgasmed together one final time, he whispered to her "We need to get a priest soon, don't we" and at that Tatiana giggled as she laid down onto his chest and fell asleep.

As they slept, Aila awoke and hummed with delight that Isa gave in and re-enclosed them within the circle.

OoO

When Isa woke a few hours later, darkness had fallen and all was silent. With the exception of Aila. She was still humming.

"Aila, why are you humming?" Isa asked as he sat up and brought a sheet over himself.

_"For a few reasons. Tatiana is now pregnant, and you now have complete communication with all of us. But I will shield you from Lachlan. My son can be a bit annoying. And to let you know, Mistress is now fine. And Axia is still resting."_ Aila said

Leaning down Isa kissed Tati's forehead, and then laid a hand on her stomach. He then turned to Aila and asked "Don't tell her yet, okay"

_"Alright, but why not?"_ Aila said

"Because I want to save it, until our wedding night. If Bizi is feeling better, do you think he would marry us tonight?" Isa asked

_"He may, why don't you ask him?"_ Aila said _"Hold me and then think the question to Bizi."_ She instructed

"Okay then." Isa said as he leaned over and grasped Aila. She felt incredibly warm, yet cozy soft. Within his mind he reached Bizi and found that Bizi was awake. He then project his question to Bizi. _"Bizi, uh..I hate to bother you, if you are not busy, may I speak with you about something?"_ he asked him

_"I am a bit, but since Mist is now okay, I can take a few minutes. Meet me downstairs"_ Bizi said

_"Can you give me a few minutes, I need to talk with Tatiana first."_ Isa said

_"Of course, is she in her room?"_ Bizi asked

_"Uh...no. She is...uh...beside me"_ Isa said blushing

Within Isa's mind he heard Bizi laughing his head off and heard a mutter _"I see"_

Isa then released Aila and then leaned down over Tatiana and whispered "Lovely, I want to take you downstairs. Can you get dressed?"

Leaning up, Tatiana kissed him softly and said "Of course love." She then got up and started to gather her dress that was on the floor and realized that when Aila changed her, the dress didn't fit her as well as it should have. She then got a good look at her assets, and realized why. She was now 3 cups larger then she was before, then blushed that she didn't even realize it before. But Isa did, and she remembered how thoroughly he remembered. Looking up, she saw that Isa was watching her and she said to him "My dress doesn't fit me anymore."

"Tomorrow, when the guild reopens, we will buy you some new clothes. But for now, we have a guest waiting for us downstairs." Isa said cryptically

"A guest? At this hour?" Tatiana said

"Yes, now hurry up, even if have to 'stuff' them in there" Isa said as he waived a finger at her breasts.

"You can always come over here and stuff them yourself" she said mischievously

"Later, I will help you out of it as well" Isa said walking over to her and deeply kissing her. After a minute or so of this, he said against her lips "Now hurry" and then spanked her bottom.

"Yes Sir!" Tati said as she saluted Isa, still stark naked.

"Imp!" Isa said and got dressed himself

OoO

Ten minutes later, Isa succeeded in getting Tatiana downstairs, and saw Bizi already sitting down.

"Isa why are we meeting Bizi?" Tatiana asked

"Because." was all Isa would say and then dragged her over to Bizi.

"So Isa, you couldn't keep your hands off of her now, huh?" Bizi said to him as he had just sat down.

Tati didn't think it was possible, but Isa went completely red in blush right from the top of his head all the way down

"I'm sorry father, I know I should not have touched her without marriage..." Isa started but Bizi held up a hand to stop him

"First of, I'm not a father..." he said, then very quietly added "Not any more" then said "and second of all, I have not married Misty either and we enjoy each others company." Bizi finished

"Isa what are you getting at?" Tatiana wondered, then it dawned on her. She jumped up in delight and squealed "YES YES YES YOU SILLY MAN!" at Isa

Embarrassed beyond reason, Isa blushed even redder and Bizi started laughing again at him.

"I take it, you forgot to ask, before having the honeymoon?" Bizi said, laughing at Isa's embarrassment

"Uh..." Isa said as he blushed even further

"Isa if you are going to do this, her sister's would kill us both if we did this in secret. So why don't we wait until Axia is up and ready to go. And Drake has had a chance to get here. Now that is a meeting, I am not looking forward to." Bizi said as he stood up and directed the lovers back to their room.

"But..but, I wanted to get this done tonight!" Isa said

"But is it fair to Axia. She is still in her deep sleep and she would kill us both if she missed her younger sister's marriage. Besides, I think I have gotten to know Aldo, and I suspect that once Drake finds out that we have all taken his little girl's virginitys, its going to be a shotgun wedding. Besides, we still haven't found Saphia and she will need a proper burial, when we do." Bizi said

"Bizi you are right. Daddy is going to kill all of you when he finds out." Tati said and with that she raced back to Isa's room.

"Oh god..." Isa said right before he fainted

OoO End of Chapter 9 OoO


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - The Devil Inside**

Drake arrived in Aldebaren at 8am, after rushing here as fast as possible. He was never sure how he knew that something catastrophic had happened, but when he had felt it yesterday evening, he grabbed his wife and ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

When they arrived, Melianta stopped and said "Okay Drake, that is it. We have been running for over a day, and now I am tired" she said as she sat down onto the bridge of the city. She then saw her youngest daughter being dragged, by a white haired alchemist. For just an instant, she thought it was Saphia, but then she saw the mini glasses, that her little Tatiana uses and realised that her daughter had gotten a great deal taller.

"Drake, there's Tatiana, I'm going to get my daughter." Melianta said and she got up and followed them to the Alchemist guild.

"Fine, if she is here, Saphia has to be around here somewhere." Drake said and went looking for his daughter.

Melianta now was just approaching the Guild and saw Mama Adagio. She smiled, as she was a classmate of her's when she was there and was happy to see her as the head of the Guild now. Quietly, she snuck up on her youngest daughter and then wrapped her arms around her and whispered "Hello"

"MAMMA!" Tati shrieked and turned around and hugged her mother and began sobbing.

"Darling, what is wrong?" Melianta said concerned as she looked at Isa, who was carrying Aila

_"Mother of the Coven, I think I had better explain things."_ Aila said as she flashed everything that had been happening, with the exception of her daughter's late night activities. When Meli saw the fate of her daughter, she collapsed onto the ground sobbing with her youngest. This was how Drake found them together, with Isa's hand on Tati's back.

_"Father of the Coven, I welcome you."_ Aila spoke and she flashed him the images as well. When he saw his daughter's fate, complete rage overcame him and with a tightened face he only said "I will find her now" and left the three of them.

Mama Adagio, then came back with five dresses, and then saw the two women, sobbing. "What has happened?" she asked

"Yesterday we discovered that Saphia had been murdered and her parents are just finding out Mama..." Isa said with tears in his eyes.

"My poor babies.." Adagio said. "Isagani, here is her dresses. We don't have a lot of DD sizes, but I had some spare ones from Mel's time. If she doesn't mind them being 30 years old." She said as she looked at Melianta.

"Thank you Adagio" Mel said as she got up and wiped the tears from her daughters face. She then sensed that Isa was important as well, and so wiped the tears from his eyes.

He looked at Tatiana's mother and finally allowed himself to grieve as well. She encircled him within her arms and cried as well.

"I'll leave the 3 of you alone." Adagio said as she left her office.

OoO

When Drake left the Alchemist guild, he was full of rage. With a flick of his wrist, all the rogues within Aldebaren appeared before him.

"Find the body of my daughter NOW!" Drake screamed

"Yes sir." The rogues said cowering. None of them had ever seen Drake this upset. Not even after Axia had disappeared.

Drake walked to the hotel, where Aila had shown him where his daughters were. The concierge then started his standard greeting of "Welcome to the Aldebaren hotel, where fantasies..." but then he saw Drake and the rage in his eyes and said "Rooms 12-16, that way" and he pointed up the stairs. Drake wordless ran up the stairs and headed to the last room, which was Axia's and Aldo's room and slammed the door in.

"Where is my daughter." Drake said

"Hello Drake, it is nice to see you. Is Melianta here as well?" Aldo said as he could sense that not only did he know, but also he was ready to kill anything in sight.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER." Drake shouted at him.

"On the bed, but if you disturb her I will kill you myself. She is carrying my children and I will not allow you to make her upset, is that clear Drake" Aldo said in a very controlled voice.

That softened him a bit and he said "Children?"

"Yes Drake, Axia and I are having twins, a daughter and a son. Last night we were attacked, and Axia defended us as well as she could, but we lost something very precious.." Aldo ended at that, as he didn't want to even think about the loss of Bizi's son. "Axia is still very vulnerable and she needs rest, or she will miscarry as well." Aldo finished.

"As well...tell me, who is sleeping with Mistress?" Drake said to him

"That would be none of your business" Bizi said, with Lachlan in hand.

Behind Drake, Aldo was trying to make motions to make Bizi shut up, but Lachlan was already sending the sparks out and Bizi could not see.

"I don't know who you are old man, but she is my woman, and I will not share her." Bizi said as he sent a volt of lightning towards Drake

"Arrow Vulcan!" Aldo shouted as he diverted the energy bolt out of Drake's path and sent it into the wall.

"Aldo, why did you stop me?" Bizi said

"Because this is her father you idiot!" Aldo said and then started laughing

"OH MY GOD, Drake I'm sorry." Bizi said then extended a hand to Drake

Drake took the extended hand and then punched Bizi into the stomach. "That was for debasing my daughter. Now I want to see Mistress, if she is up and running. And I am sorry about the loss of your child, son." Drake said as he walked out of the room and started towards one of the rooms.

He chose the right one and found Mistress sleeping, still recovering from the miscarriage. He brought a chair over to her and sat beside her, stroking her face, as he used to do this when she was a child. She awoke and then saw him standing over her. "Father, you are here? Is Mother here as well?" Mistress said still groggy from the sleep induced coma that Lachlan put her under

"Yes your mother is here, she is with Tatiana. And we know almost everything. Your items told us." Drake said to her

"Oh Daddy.." Mistress said as she began to cry again and Drake held her as she sobbed.

This was how Bizi found them a few moments later. He walked over to the bed, sat down behind Mistress, and stroked her back as she was still crying over the loss of her son.

"You love her very much don't you son?" Drake said

"I have since she was 10 years old, sir." Bizi said looking into her father's eyes

"Then why did you never visit us?" Drake said

"Because Father, I didn't want to mix my heritage with my studies at the church." Mistress said looking up at her father as he wiped away her tears.

"Yet Axia brought Aldo home quite often." Drake said "He even helped with the delivery of the twins" Drake said silently

"I guessed that, as Aldo had mentioned being there when they were born." Bizi said still stroking Mistress's back

"Are you boys planning on marrying my daughters?" Drake said

"I know Isagani and Aldo most likely will. Isa has already approached me last night. As for myself, I have not asked her yet." Bizi said, knowing he was asking right now

"And the answer is yes Bizi." Mistress said turning to him

"So now the last thing is to find Sirano and make him say yes. I know Callista has been trying for years to make that man marry her." Drake said and left Bizi and Mistress.

Drake felt like he was visiting the sick, but moved to his last daughter's room and entered. Both Callista and Sirano were still asleep, naked beside each other. Oblivious to this, as he on many occasions had seen this, and has already accepted that Sirano was a frequent bed mate and often had found them like this, so when he went over and tapped Sirano on his chest, Sirano was not surprised or flustered by seeing Drake standing over him.

"Hey boss, what's up?" Sirano said as he brought a sheet over Callista.

"I need you to co-ordinate the find for Saphia. She needs her proper burial." Drake said quietly, as to not awaken Callista

"Right away sir" Sirano said as he gently kissed Callista and then rolled out of bed, stark naked

"So when are you going to agree to marrying my daughter? Your younger brother has more honour then you. He at least waited until taking her virginity and has already made arrangements with Bizi." Drake said as he watched him get dressed

"Isa won't hold out for too much longer, he's been in love with your daughter for a long time. But he is a good boy, so no worries. As for Callie. I have always been worried that it would feel like I was sleeping to the top Drake. She is the head of the Rogues, and by marrying her I would be as well. And I didn't want that. That's why I have been avoiding the marriage thing. Besides, she stopped asking a few years ago, when she realized I wouldn't ask her." Sirano finished as he strapped on his daggers and got himself ready.

"Then I am telling you. This is the last time you are sleeping with my daughter, until she has a ring on her finger. You are a bad example. My Tati is now my only little virginal girl left and I will not have this. Now the other boys have snapped to attention and are marrying my girls. You will do the same or you are out. Is that clear?" Drake said

"Yes Sir!" Sirano said saluting him and left the room to help the other rogues look for Saphia.

Callista then turned over, looked at him, and said "You done old man?"

"I got him to say yes didn't I. It's what you have been whining about for 5 years." Drake said as he sat down on the bed and faced away from her so that she could get up and dressed.

"So, you could have said it better." Callista said as she got on her clothes.

"You could have posted sentries to watch things, and so it is your fault as well that Saphia is dead." he said as he held his face in his hand and started crying

"Old man, I swear to you, I will avenge her death. Make no mistake about that." Callista said as she turned and faced him with her orc hero helm on. She wore this when she wanted to make a statement about her power. She and Sirano spent a long time to be worthy of this, and when she was granted it by the Hero, she wore it now with pride, as well as a statement of her status.

"I'm getting too old for this...I will let you and Sirano handle things, okay." Drake said wearily

"Dad, why don't you go talk with Tati and Isa" Callie said

"I will but I think Mel might need a rest soon, we ran all the way from Morroc." Drake said

"You knew didn't you? Just like you knew who I was all those years ago." Callista said looking at him strangely

"Yes, I think I did, and I think that's why I brought Mel with me. I know Mel is not your mother, but she has been a mother to you for 20 years." Drake said

"And that is why you can use my room. Sirano and I will be busy for the next few days while we are waiting for Axia to regain consciousness." Callista said

"I am going to lie down then, when you see Mel, tell her where we are, okay" Drake said as he removed his boots and crawled into the bed

"I will old man" she said and with that she disappeared

OoO

As Callie was stalking past the alchemist guild she saw the three of them sitting down. She then revealed herself to them. "Mel, you can stay and get some rest in my room. Me and Sirano will be busy over the next few days." she said. She then turned to Isa and looked at him. "Touch her and die." and with that she hid again

"Oh my." Isa said

"Don't worry about Callista. She may act tough...okay she is tough, but you are family. So do not pay any attention to her. Now I think I will take Callista up on that offer as your father kept me going most of the night to get here. Isa, welcome to our family." Mel said as she leaned over to his forehead and gave him a kiss on it. She then kissed her daughters cheek and headed towards the hotel

"I see where Mistress gets her personality." Isa said touching the spot where Melianta kissed him

"Wait till you see where Axi got her's" Tati giggled She then got a good look at her mother and added "And me and Saphia got Mom's looks" she added

Isa then realized that even though Mel's hair was now white, it was a soft white, meaning she had the same colour as Tati, and he remembered that Melianta was even taller then Drake, hence why Tatiana was 6'3

"So how long have your parents been married?" he asked. He didn't even remember his parents as it was Sirano who raised him

"30 years. Mom was 7 months pregnant with Axia and Mistress." Tati said as she started towards the hotel as well

"7 months!" Isa said as he ran to catch up with Tatiana

OoO End of Chapter 10 OoO


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Marriage bells are ringing**

They ran back into the hotel and Isa chased her upstairs and to their room. When they got into there, Isa pulled her into his arms and deeply kissed her.

"Isa..." Tati said as she felt herself being guided to the bed.

"Why yes Tati?" Isa said as he lowered her to the bed and slipped a hand into the top of her dress.

"Do you want to do this in the middle of the day?" Tati said as Isa was removing the rest of her dress

"Very much so, love" Isa said as he started to remove his own clothing

Now both naked, he began to explore her luscious body. Very softly, he traced little circles down the front of her body, until Tatiana was trembling. He then replaced his fingers with his tongue, and left a wet trail all over her body, but avoiding her sensitive places. When he finally came back up, he looked at Tati, as she had her eyes closed, and she had her fists closed.

"Love, are you alright?" Isa said concerned that he had hurt her

"You done?" Tati said in a very controlled voice

"Yeah..." Isa said as he began to come back up to kiss her. But Tati surprised him. She turned him over and sat down on him, and brought herself to orgasm.

"Tease me like that will you..." Tati said with an evil grin

"Oh...well...uh...what were you saying" Isa said as Tatiana began to ride him again and he was losing all coherent thoughts.

From this vantage he was able to watch her in all her glory and she was so beautiful to him. He then reached up and held her close as he pumped into her. With that motion she orgasmed again for him and she then leaned back and he brought her again to orgasm. Now very tired, Tatiana leaned back over him and brought herself close to him and whispered in his ear "I love you Isa"

"You are amazing love." Isa whispered back and with that drove into her to bring himself to orgasm.

Spent, she slowly brought herself off of him, and laid down her head onto his chest and fell asleep.

"I love you too Tatiana, with all my heart" he whispered as he brought a sheet over her sleeping form and fell asleep as well

OoO

Drake woke up to find that his wife had returned and was fast asleep beside him. He then decided to see his youngest daughter. Removing Mel's hand from his chest, he got up and left the room. He then went to the room that was supposed to be Tatiana's, only to find it completely empty. Curious, he supposed that she was with that Isagani, probably plotting some new concoction with that boy, so he went to the first room, which was rm 12 and opened the door. And steam started rising from his head (okay you couldn't really see it, but you could swear by it) as he saw his daughter naked and in the arms of an equally naked Isa.

"TatianaSaphira what on earth do you think you are doing young lady!" Drake roared

"DADDY!" Tati said standing straight up without covering herself

"AHHHH" Isa said hiding under the covers

"Oh no you don't young man" Drake said as he stormed over to the side of the bed and dragged him out.

"Daddy, don't you touch him. I love him and we are getting married as soon as Axia wakes up." Tatiana said as she hung on her father's arm as he was about to hit Isa.

"Drake, I swear, I love her and I am going to marry her." Isa said in his defense

"Then we are getting this done NOW!" Drake roared and released Isa long enough to get his pants on. He then turned to his still naked daughter and said "Get dressed. Can't have Bizi looking at you too." he added softly

"Father, please, wait for Axia. She would never forgive you if you did this." Tati begged him as she got on one of the dresses that they had purchased this morning

"I am not going to allow you to be debased without marriage any longer." Drake said as he dragged both of them out of the room and banged on the room that Mistress and Bizi were sharing.

"Marry them now." Drake said as he threw the two of them at Bizi

"You just couldn't wait a few more days, could you Isa..." Bizi said as he went looking for his marriage bible

"Are you stating that you knew that he was sleeping with my daughter?" Drake said with narrow eyes

"I did say he approached me last night, didn't I" Bizi said

Turning to Isa, Drake looked at him and asked him "How long?"

"Since last night. I have not touched her in any way since last night. After Aila aged her." Isa said to him looking Drake straight in the eyes "Drake she may have been on this earth only 15 years, but I love her."

"You are still marrying her..you all are!" Drake roared as he went to go wake his wife.

"You just couldn't keep your hands off of her could you?" Bizi said and within their minds, they heard Lachlan snickering

"You shut up" Bizi said to Lachlan

_"Make me"_ Lachlan said in retaliation

_"Both of you SHUT UP"_ Aila screamed

"Yes Aila" Bizi said

_"Yes Mother"_ Lachlan said

"Aila you were not kidding...I can hear this" Isa said in wonder.

Drake then reappeared with a half-asleep Melianta and Aldo, with Axia in his arms.

"Drake you are not seriously thinking of marrying Axia while she is unconscious?" Bizi asked, slightly scared of the answer

"She doesn't need to be conscious, she already agreed when she slept with Aldo." Drake growled

"Drake, I have not even asked her yet. You will not take the pleasure of me asking her away from me" Aldo growled at Drake. Bizi and Isa looked in shock, as they had not seen the serene Aldo be upset or angry at anything.

"So, uh...if everyone is in agreement that no marriage is not going to take place today, then I think me and Tati will just go..." Isa said, hoping that no one would hear him leave.

"Stop!" Drake said

"Uh..." Isa said as he stopped in his tracks and hung his head.

"Bizi, start the proceedings" Drake ordered him

OoO

"We are gathered her because Drake is a pig-headed mule that can't admit that his daughters are individuals, not girls and so we are forcing Isa and Tatiana into holy matrimony" Bizi started

"Bizi!" Mistress shouted

"What?" Bizi said shrugging his shoulders "So where am I going to get some rings"

"Be right back!" Tatiana said as she raced back into her room. She returned with 2 exquisite Claddagh rings. One was made of Sapphires for Tatiana's birthstone. The other was made from the Irish Emerald, where Isa was born. "I had them made for us, Isa, a while ago. I knew eventually you would say yes."

With tears in his eyes, he whispered "Thank you"

"Now that we have the rings, finish it." Drake said, trying not be moved by his youngest daughter's gesture of love. His wife on the other hand was crying softly beside him. He knew she was thinking that Saphia should have been here.

"Fine then. Isagani, do you love the woman standing before you? Will you stand by her through thick and thin, and never waver from the path that Drake is forcing you on?" Bizi asked, knowing it would get another rise out of Drake.

_"I also have a verse, that as a chosen, must be answered. Lachlan already asked this of Bizi, and it was answered honourably. This must be asked as you are chosen as well. Only Bizi and Isa will hear this, as Bizi is the priest. This is the first time that 2 chosens have been married and it is important as this will bind them in ways that no other chosens have been."_ Aila responded, knowing that she still needed to respect Isa's wish to keep the fact that Tatiana was pregnant secret. She knew that Bizi would not share this information, as he was a priest as well as a man.

Within Bizi and Isa's mind, they hear the 3 pieces of the Mystical Valkyrie ask the question _"If your child, that Tatiana currently carries, needed to be sacrificed for the good of Rune-Midgar, would you do this."_

_"No. Never. This child represents my love for Tatiana and I will not sacrifice it for anything. I would sacrifice myself for Rune-Midgar before giving up my child."_ Isa responded

_"That was a better answer then even Bizi gave, and so this marriage will be accepted by us all."_ Lachlan responded

_"Isa, was this the reason that you wanted to marry her right away?"_ Bizi asked him within the bubble that had been created

_"Yes. Aila said that I impregnated her after taking her virginity."_ Isa said blushing hotly

"Isa, what is wrong?" Tatiana said watching him go beet red

The pieces broke the bubble as all questions had been answered. _"Now for Isa's responce to all"_ Axis said

"I love Tatiana Saphira with all of my heart and soul. I will protect her and any children that come of our union with my very life." Isa said, making the statement vague so that Tatiana would not suspect that she was already pregnant. He then placed the ring that Tatiana had bought onto her finger

"Tatiana, do you love the man in front of you? Will you stand by him through thick and thin and never waver from your loyality?" Bizi asked of her

"Yes I do, and I will never waver." Tatiana said as she placed his ring onto his finger.

"Then by the power of the church of Rune-Midgar, I now prounce you Ball and chain, or rather Husband and Wife. You can now kiss her Isa and Drake can't hurt you anymore." Bizi said as Mistress hit him about the crack of the "ball and chain"

Isa closed the gap between them and took Tatiana's face within his hands. He then slowly leaned up and gently kissed her on the lips. Tatiana slowly opened her mouth and allowed their first kiss as husband and wife to be explored deeper. Lost in the heedy feeling of his new wife, Isa forgot that he was surrounded by people until he heard within his mind_ 'Would you two like to start the honeymoon in front of the family?'_ Lachlan said.

Isa then broke the kiss with a grin on his face at that thought that Lachlan gave and turned to Drake and said "Drake, we would like to be alone now." and took Tatiana back into his room

"Well I'll be damned" Sirano said as he and Callista finally uncloaked after watching the entire thing cloaked.

"About time you two uncloaked" Drake said snickering

"Drake you have no respect for any of us, do you?" Callista said as she recloaked and attempted to leave the room

"I love my children, and I want them to be happy" Drake said to a decloaked Callista as Mistress cast Ruwach

"No you want to control them and bend them to your will" Callista responded. "At least Misty and Axi get a respite from your wrath for now. Bizi can't exactly marry himself, and Aldo will kill you if you marry Axia still unconcious."

"That's right, they do get to wait. You on the other hand my dear, do not. Bizi, your second wedding of the day." Drake said as he held his daughter in place.

"Drake I swear, I will not forgive you if you do this, like this." Callista growled

_"Drake, release the chosen protector immediately"_ Aila said in a booming voice

"Fine" Drake said

_"Callista, Sirano, I think that if Drake wishes this to continue, there are a few things you are going to need to know. They will be influencing your decision."_ Aila said and encasted them within the safety wall as they had all done to the other chosens.

OoO End of Chapter 11 OoO

_Authors Note_

_The Claddagh Ring belongs to a widespread group of finger rings called Fede or "Faith rings" which date from Roman times. They are distinguished by having the bezel cut or cast in the form of two clasped hands, symbolising faith, trust or "plighted troth". Fede rings were popular in the Middle Ages throughout Europe, and there are examples from this time in the National Museum of Ireland, Kildare Street, Dublin. The "Claddagh" ring is a particularly distinctive ring; two hands clasp a heart surmounted by a crown. _

_The ring worn on the right hand, crown turned inward tells your heart is yet unoccupied, worn with the crown turned outwards reveals love is being considered. Worn on the left hand the crown turned outward shows all, your heart is truly spoken for. _

_(Taken directly from __http/ _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Love awaits for Noone**

When the safety wall fell, Callista was completely speechless, and shaking uncontrollably. Sirano then reached over to her, and held her within his arms. He then looked up and Bizi with tears streaming down his face and said "Do it"

"No, I won't let you" Callista said but was stopped by Sirano deeply kissing her and stroking her face as he was kissing her.

"You don't have a say, love. It's my decision and I say yes. Bizi, marry us" Sirano said as Callista was sobbing.

"This has to be the strangest wedding, I have ever done, but okay. Sirano, do you love her enough to marry this woman? Will you never waver, through thick and thin?" Bizi asked

Looking straight into Callista's eyes he whispered "Yes"

"Callista, do you love this man? Will you never waver through thick and thin?" Bizi asked wondering precisely what her answer would be. Something dark was told to them within that safety wall and it had shaken her badly.

Sirano, still holding her and still stroking her face, eyes pleading with her whispered "Please"

"Are you sure Sira?" Callista said

"Yes, please..give me this at least" Sirano responded

Looking up, with tears in her eyes, she whispered "Yes"

"Where are the rings?" Bizi said

"Right here, I bought them this morning, after Drake said I couldn't touch her again, until she was my wife" Sirano said, producing 2 silver bands

"Sira!" Callista said as he placed one of them onto her finger. She then took the second ring, and placed it on his finger once again asking "Are you sure?"

"Stop asking! And yes I am sure" Sirano said as he leaned over her and deeply kissed her

"Well I guess I can now tell you to kiss the bride, but you are already doing that" Bizi said as he closed his bible, and sat down on the bed

As they kissed they cloaked together and disappeared.

"Aila, what did you tell them? They are behaving like you signed someone death warrant" Mistress asked

Aldo at this point had been saying nothing, but there were tears in his eyes as well. Axis had allowed him to see what was in the safety wall, but did not tell the others.

_"It will be revealed soon, I swear."_ Lachlan said to his chosen.

"Why are you all being so cryptic now?" Bizi said to Lachlan

_"We have our reasons. Bizi, I know you don't trust me very well, but please, we will tell you."_ Lachlan said.

"So Aldo what do you think of all of this?" Bizi said, finally noticing him in the shadows

"I think that they have their reasons for keeping this from the girls, and that you should show them some faith." Aldo said as he came out of the shadows, still crying.

_"Aldo, you saw didn't you. Axis let you see."_ Lachlan said

"Yes I did. As your guardian all my life, she felt I needed to know. Now if you don't mind, I am taking my wife to be, back to her room so that she can rest." Aldo said as he walked over to the bed and gently lifted Axia into his arms and carried her through the door.

OoO

When Isa and Tati returned to their room, Isa was still kissing Tatiana. He didn't expect to feel like this, with just a little ring on his finger, but he just couldn't help it. She was now his, in every way and he really liked this feeling. No more hiding his feelings, no more hiding at all. He was now free to love her as he wanted, without guilt. It was a heedy feeling for him.

"I love you Isa" Tatiana said when he finally released her, as he began to take off his clothes again. "Again!" she said as she began to remove her own clothing as well.

"Yes again, and again, but I doubt I will ever get my fill of you Tat" Isa said as he pushed her towards the wall, lifted her up into his arms, and set her down onto him. Then using the wall for support drove into her again and again. Arching into him and bringing her legs around his waist, he drove deeper into her and allowed her to come. He then carried her over to their bed and laid her down onto it. Now on her back, he leaned over her and said "I love you too Tat" and slowly entered her. Very gently and very slowly he made love to her. Hours went by with this pace of them stopping and then slowly building the pressure again, until finally he allowed the pace to quicken and they both came together. Flushed from their vigorous lovemaking, she was glowing all over. Sun was just starting to set, and the remaining light came in, bathing her into a golden hue. Leaning over the bed, Isa bent over her and gently kissed her breasts, then kissed her stomach.

"Isa..do you know something that I don't?" she said, not daring to hope

"Yes I do. Do you remember when I said that I can not wait for you to be carrying my child?" Isa said looking at her, trying not to cry

"Yes Isa I do...Does this mean what I think it does?" Tatiana said as she leaned up and hugged him

"Yes it does love. That was why I needed to marry you as soon as possible. And why I was not completely upset about Drake forcing it. We are going to be parents." Isa said now crying freely. To Isa this is the one thing he wanted being that Sirano and him were the only family they had. Now he had a real family and he was completely happy.

"We are going to have a baby" Tatiana whispered, with tears in her eyes

"Yes" Isa said tears flowing freely.

"Aila, is it a boy or a girl?" Tatiana asked

_"Two boys and a girl"_ Aila said

"Triplets!" Isa and Tatiana said in unison

"Good thing Daddy has a big home in Prontera" Tatiana said as she giggled and held her stomach. She then looked at Isa again and whispered again "I'm going to have your child Isagani" with tears flowing as well.

"And I am your husband Tatiana Saphira Drake" Isa said, softly stroking her face.

"Isa what is your last name?" Tatiana said, just realizing that she had never heard it

"Sirano and I don't know. When we were in the orphanage, we were never given one. Only our names were given." Isa said

"Then you will have my name, and our children will have both our love." Tatiana said as she leaned up to him and deeply kissed him.

OoO

Drake returned to the room that Callista and Sirano had previously shared and saw his wife standing there, a complete older version of the daughter he just married off.

THWACK As Melianta hit him square in the face.

"How dare you do that to our children. I don't care that I didn't give birth to Callista, she is still my daughter. And my baby, my sweet baby..how could you do that! My own father didn't do that to you when you left me for all those months, and nearly made Axia and Misty bastards." Melianta said eyes blazing

"I didn't get the shotgun wedding because your father knew where I was love. Now look. The girls wanted to get married, hell I have known that Tatiana was planning forever to marry that boy. I do have spies everywhere! Callie was always complaining that Sirano wouldn't marry her either. I just pushed the boys that's all. Now what has gotten me curious is Cal's behavior. I have never seen that girl cry. Ever. Those things told her something bad, and I am going to find out now" Drake said as he began to turn around and find the axe.

"No! You forced my babies into having honeymoons, and they are going to enjoy them. So sit down and I will get us some food." Mel said as she left the room

As she passed Isa's room she heard the word "Triplets!" She then heard her daughter say "I am going to have your child Isagani" Smiling she slowly moved away from the room and headed downstairs.

OoO

As Aldo exited from the shower, he got himself dressed back into the bedclothes that he had been wearing the last few days since Axia's slumber. Sitting down on the cot that had been installed for him, he once again held his head into his hands and thought about how he was going to tell Axia about her sister. He knew that this was why Axis allowed him to see, the excuse that he gave Lachlan was just that, and excuse. The real reason was that since Axia was incapacitated, Axis wanted him to tell her when she awoke.

As he had done every night, since he had first been granted into her bed, he thought 'had it really been just two weeks' he leaned over her and softly stroked her face. Asleep, her face was concave where her high cheekbones were and when she did smile, he always felt warm inside. Now that he had been with her, when she smiled at him, he always grew hard. Even now with this small ritual that he so enjoyed, he was hard. He missed her laughter already. He had gotten so used to her lyrically laughter, and that special laughter that he heard when he was deep inside her. This was of course when she was not deafening him with her screaming. He remembered what she sounded like when she was using her Dazzle ability, but when she always had that sweet death, it was a different matter with her. But he didn't truly mind. He got very turned on by drowning them out with kissing her as he was killing her sweetly. He had, had, many lovers, but none...none were like Axia. Even that first time, when he had taken her virginity, he had felt like he was on fire. And nothing could ever put it out. She was always molten fire in his arms and was very slow to burn. But when she did burn, she made him feel alive.

As he was stroking her face, while thinking about her, Axia's eyes fluttered open. She then smiled at him, as he had stopped, and was cupping her face. Leaning down, he kissed her softly.

"Did you rest well?" Aldo asked a few minutes later

"Yes I did. Your children have amazing minds. Even at this age" Axia said still smiling

"Really, did they enjoy talking with their mother?" Aldo said, not surprised that Axia was communicating with the children

"Yes, but they want to talk to Daddy. Hold Axis, and kiss me Aldo." Axia said

Aldo walked over to where he had placed Axis and walked back to the chair that was beside Axia's side of the bed. With one hand he held Axis, and with the other cupped Axia's face again and leaned down and kissed her. As the kiss deepened, he could feel the presence of his children. Unlike being able to make out words as the children still didn't have comprehension of this as of yet, it was a feeling of warmth and love. Kissing Axia deeper, and reaching down to touch her, to heighten the sensations, he was able to then able to communicate his love for his children to them. They responded by giving him more heat then he had ever felt before, but it was a warmth that was all encompassing. Within his mind, he could almost make out the word "Daddy". Tears began to fall, as he shifted Axia's position and began to undress himself, careful not to break the kiss.

He then heard within his head Axis's distinct voice "_Yes if you do what I think you are going to do, you will be able to communicate with your children. Instead of holding me, wrap me around your arm Aldo. You owe me for this too, because I don't like to be awake for that."_Axis said.

Smiling, he broke the kiss long enough for him to finish undressing Axia, and then looked at her, almost asking if she was okay. Nodding in agreement, Aldo then slowly entered a finger inside her to test readiness. Finding her more then ready, he slowly entered her and re-established connection with the children by kissing her. Connected like this, was a feeling that Aldo had never experienced. All minds were merged and he could hear Axia's mind as well. He could also feel her excitement with him moving very slowly within her. He could also feel the children's mind. They were humming and in tune with the flutterings of passion being ignited within Axia. As he began to move a bit faster within her, he could feel the excitement building within her, which only increased his own excitement. He could feel also that his children were now going silent as Axia's was getting more in tune with Aldo and his excitement. Breaking the kiss, and leaning up to bring her knees closer to her, he drove into her. Feeling that she was so close, and hearing her ragged breath as she was arching her back, trying to bring him further in, in staccato strokes he brought her to orgasm. Feeling it crashing onto him as well, thanks to Axis, he struggled to control himself, as he had missed her these last few days.

After allowing her a second orgasm, he slowed it down so that he could talk with the children again. After Axia had come down slowly from her high, the connection to the children slowly started coming back. Once again he kissed Axia and then he could hear his son giggling. His daughter, he heard gurgling as they were playing with each other while they were connected like this. Stroking Axia with his hands and his member, he felt the connection intensify as Axia began to come undone for him again. This time the children did not fade, as even though he was still moving slowly Axia was beginning to come again. As it slowly crashed upon her, he felt a wave of love from all 3 of them and allowed himself to reciprocate the feeling. Feeling Axia's responce to his own feelings, the control that he had attempted to maintain ended, and furiously pumped into Axia, crying out to her as the children faded again, and all he was left was Axia within his mind, hearing her love, and feeling both ends of the orgasm.

Both feeling drained both mentally and physically, Aldo unwrapped Axis from his arm, and placed her on the nightstand. "Thank you Axis. That was the most spiritual experience I have ever experienced." Aldo said with tears in his eyes.

_"You are welcome. Is it always like that with you two?"_ Axis said in wonderment

"Yes" Axia wearily responded

_"Then I can see why you are screwing him, even in your dreams"_ Axis said with a hint of humour in her voice

"Are you now, pet?" Aldo said with one eye brow perched up

"Yes, I love everything about you Aldo" Axia said to him drawing him down to her again.

"You sure you have the energy for this pet?" Aldo said grinning. He missed her wit these last few days.

Slightly laughing with the tone that Aldo loved, she replied "Always"

"_Well I am going into meditation. And now I can see why you two are always screwing each other!"_ Axis said as she started to fade, and then went back to sleep

"So where were we?" Aldo said as he rolled onto his back, taking her with him

"Hmm...not too sure...I am going to need a reminder" Axia said as she took him inside her and leaned back

"Well we have all night, I'm sure I can remind you..." Aldo said as he drove into her again and throughout the night..

OoO

_'Where am I'_ the girl said _'It's cold here'_

OoO End of Chapter 12 OoO


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Revelations**

As morning came, Axia was still resting, so Aldo got himself dressed and prepared to get some breakfast for the 4 of them. He then saw Drake, Bizi, and Isa all emerge from their rooms almost like in sync. Wordlessly, the men all trudged down to the cafeteria of the hotel to bring up food for their ladies.

"So, uh..Aldo. Is Axia awake yet?" Isa asked as they were returning to their rooms

"Yes she awoke last night." Aldo said

"Good" was all Drake said as he stormed off towards Axia's room

"Wait!" Aldo shouted as he ran off after Drake

Opening the door softly, Drake poked his head in and saw Axia sleeping. Leaning over her, he softly moved her hair out of her face. Axia then leaned over whispering Aldo's name.

"No honey, it's Dad." Drake said

"You miserable old man, what are you doing in my room!" Axia said just as the boys entered the room. Isa's jaw dropped as Axia was naked from the waist down and she was sitting up on the bed, glaring at her father. Bizi of course, seeing the same thing on Mistress, wasn't fazed and Aldo just came over to the bed and lifted the sheet up over her ample breasts.

"Thank you Aldo, and sorry Isa." Axia said gently blushing over her faux pau.

"Well he is your brother now, so its all in the family." Drake said grinning

"I beg your pardon?" Axia whispered with anger in her voice.

Aldo knew exactly what was about to happen, so he quickly tried to usher out Bizi and Isa and attempted to head to Melianta's room to warn her that Axia was awake and was mad at Drake.

Drake oblivious to his eldest's daughter, was grinning ear to ear, thinking that now that she was awake, he was going to get her married. "Bizi, go get your Bible!" he shouted still grinning

"Drake, NO!" Aldo shouted at him. Both men were the same height, so he eyed down Drake. "Get out. NOW" Aldo shouted at him

"Old man what have you been doing." Axia said, then closed her eyes as Axis told her everything with the exception of what was told to Callista.

"You miserable son of a bitch" Axia said through gritted teeth. "What in the hell is wrong with you! How DARE you play god like that with us. Get out before I do something I might regret. Like kill you!" she said as she stood up, completely naked holding Axis.

"Pet you might be more effective if you had clothes on. Isa is drooling" Aldo said and he heard Axis laughing as she bathed Axia into a warm light and clothed her.

"Bother" Axia said as she seen the clothes that she gave her. Silk blue with a criss cross of a strip across her breasts. Bare midriff that was already slightly showing her state. Along the sides of her body the ensemble the skirt dipped slightly in the front as it cupped her stomach and then slowly graced along her long legs with slits on each side. Behind her a chiffon lace cape held little to the imagination as her entire back was exposed and the end part of the skirt dipped low on her back and flowed all the way down to her sandals.

"Axis, this is beautiful" Aldo said thinking how to get her out of it. Axis was of course listening, and said loudly within his mind _"You can't get her out of it, and you can't break the fabric...hehehe"_

"Old man, you have a lot of nerve..." Axia said

"That may be, but you are my oldest, and you are marrying today. My grandchildren are not being born bastards" Drake snarled at her

Isagani had been watching this exchanged and he could not believe the open hostility that fairly leaped up from the two of them. If he ever got to see his father, he would not have acted like this, so he could not understand why she was so upset with him. He then realized that Axia was showing. A lot. From what Tatiana had told him, her and Aldo had only slept with each other for the first time a few weeks ago, so she couldn't be more then 3 weeks along. Yet she looked nearly 5 months along.

"What makes you think I care what you think? You certainly didn't care about me when you turned your back on me" Axia shouted at him getting far more agitated.

"Axia I am your father and you will not sway me. You and Aldo are marrying today whether you like it or not. Your sisters didn't have a choice in the matter and neither do you." Drake said holding a fist up in rage

"There is one very large difference in your little scheme. Those two have been trying to get the men to marry them! They were willing to let you push them. I am not. I will not be forced into anything. Even if the children are born bastards, I will marry when I SEE FIT. Is that clear enough for you." Axia said seething in rage

_"That is enough Drake. Axia is getting too agitated and the children are getting unsettled. This will end now. My chosen has spoken and her wishes will not be denied."_ Axis said and she teleported Aldo and Axia away.

"Bloody hell!" Drake shouted and left a stunned Bizi and Isa in the room.

OoO

Axis teleported them just outside of the city and when they materialized Axia collapsed onto the grass crying.

"I hate that man..." Axia said sobbing

Aldo knew that she loved him, and what was said was not in reflection of him, but to stop Drake from forcing her to be his wife. "Pet I know you two always hurt each other everytime you are together, but he has a point. You are really showing love, which means that the children will be here far sooner then possible. I don't want my children born without my name. Please, allow me to be your husband." Aldo asked her softly stroking her face.

"As much as I have loved you Aldo, right now. No." Axia said as she stood up and ran away.

As she got more and more distance away from him, she collapsed and began to sob uncontrollably. Axis, never knowing how to handle her when she was like this, and lacking the finesse of her mother, attempted the impression of stroking Axia's back. She then asked her _"Is there a particular reason why you will not take him as your husband?"_

"Because I don't wish to be confined. I like my freedom too much." Axia said within her mind

_"That is such utter garbage and you know it. If that was true when you had the chance to be a solo dancer, you would have done it. But you stayed with him. When you found out you were pregnant, I remember the first thoughts, but you accepted it. Did you not think that children would be confining? What about when he revealed to you that they were twins? Do you really think that even without Aldo, you are going to have much freedom with 2 small babies? Because you are chosen, the children will be born within the next week. It's what makes you so special. One week Axia. By tomorrow you are going to look six months pregnant, and not just 2 weeks pregnant. In 4 weeks your sister is going to be even worse. She is have triplets with Isagani. She will be showing in a matter of days because of the children."_ Axis said to her

"Tat's pregnant? When did that happen? And what do you mean I am giving birth in a week!" Axia said looking down at her stomach

By this time, Aldo had caught up with her and saw her touching her stomach. He slowly then approached her, but she heard him and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Sitting down beside her, he looked at her and asked "Why do you not want to be my wife?" Aldo asked of her

"I like freedom?" Axia said still clinging to that answer

"And what makes you think I am not going to give you any? Pet you know me better then that. And what about the children? You are going to need my help with them, something I will gladly help with. Please pet, say yes and be my wife." Aldo asked of her again

"Axis says that I will be giving birth in a few days. She said tomorrow I'm going to be a balloon" Axia said sniffling a bit as the tears had stopped.

"I suspected as much. Having communication with the children taught me that you are further along then you have any right to be. If I hadn't taken your virginity, I would have suspected something else." Aldo said cupping her face.

"Are you implying that these children may not be yours?" Axia said smacking his hand away in anger

"My little firebrand, so quick to temper. I love you Axia and I trust you completely with my heart, body and soul. Please agree to be my wife" Aldo said with tears down his face.

"Alright you win...you always win" Axia said leaning up to rest her head into Aldo's chest.

Suddenly Bizi and Mistress were sitting beside them, looking a little perplexed. They had been until just a few seconds ago in their rooms. Another flash and Isagani and Tatiana were sitting beside them as well. _"Now that the family of chosens are here we can begin"_ Axis said.

"If you could teleport before, why didn't you instead of ordering me around!" Bizi said to Axis

_"Because you are easier. Now shut up and marry them"_ Axis said

"You miserable miserly whip, I have had enough of you ordering me around. Bizi do this, Bizi do that, make Mistress pregnant." Bizi said and with a stern look from Mistress added "Not that I didn't enjoy that love" and that made her smile. "But enough is enough. I'm not your yoyo and I am not doing it." he finished and sat down and placed Mistress into his lap.

_"Okay then Bizi, we are sorry to have troubled you."_ Aila said and without a word a tall priest materialized in front of them.

"What on earth...?" the dark haired priest said

Hase Valve had been in Prontera helping some of the sick there and was shocked to be surrounded by so many people.

"Hase, what are you doing here?" Mistress asked

"Misty, is that you, what are you doing here? And Bizi..what is going on?" said a stunned Hase

"Yes, I err, changed vocation recently." Mistress answered

"Uh, I'm not liking why you are here either Hase" Bizi said slapping the glove down on the ground until sparks of lighting came off of it and singed Bizi badly "Bloody ass glove" he mumbled

"Okay you two are freaking me out. Why in heavens name am I here?" Hase said

"Because we needed a priest." Aldo said suspecting how and why a childhood friend of the two of them would be showing up here "I think, if you would be so kind, you have a couple of marriages to perform. Bizi can't marry himself to Mistress." he finished

"I see...well it was about time. Glad that you came to your senses Bizi." Hase said and he pulled out his marriage bible that he always carried around with him

"Well we have all been awaiting this day, that two souls would join as one. Those that wish their souls to be joined, please step forward." Hase started the ceremony.

Both Mistress and Axia were guided to their feets by the men and they both held hands as they stood before Hase.

"Who has the rings?" Hase said to them

"I do" Both Aldo and Bizi replied

"I got ours pet, while you were asleep. I knew eventually you would say yes." Aldo said as he placed a sapphire studded ring onto her finger.

"I got ours love after you agreed to be my wife" Bizi said as he placed the sapphire ring onto Mistress's finger

"With these tokens of love and affection, will you honour the vows you speak today. Will you love, honour and cherish these women, through all adversity?" Hase asked them

"Yes I will" Aldo replied

"With all my heart" Bizi replied

"Ladies, will you take these men, into your hearts. Will you love and cherish them throughout all adversity" Hase asked the twins

"Yes" they both answered at the same time, and placed the rings onto Aldo's and Bizi's fingers.

"By the power vested in me, by the church of Rune-Midgar I pronounce you both Husband and Wife. You may now kiss your brides." Hase said as he sat down a softly crying Tatiana

Aldo cupped Axia face and gently brought her to his lips and gently kissed her. Bizi did the same and whispered to Mistress "Are you up for tonight?" Nodding, he grinned and deeply kissed her.

"Congrats Sisters" Callista and Sirano said uncloaking

"I knew you would be here" Axia said as Aldo held her.

"Yeah I know, you always could sense me. So congrats. I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood to be social, or happy. I just want to be with Sira, for as long as I can. Send word when you are ready to go." Callista said with tears in her eyes and with that she cloaked again leaving Sirano to do explainations

"Please do not mind her, she is still grasping with what her role is going to be when she gets to Magma. She still hasn't accepted it. Neither have I. I never will, but I don't have a choice in the matter. Neither does she." Sirano said, not realizing that only Aldo knew what he was talking about.

"Sirano, what is going on?" Axia said, and as she said it, Aldo gripped her hand and whispered, "I will tell you later, please pet."

"Fine, keep me in the dark" Axia said as she started to walk away.

"Axia we are not trying to keep you in the dark. Pet be reasonable" Aldo said as he ran after her. Catching up with her he turned her around and said "They have their reasons..please." Aldo said

"Then what are they..tell me. If you know, tell me. I'm your wife now damn you" Axia said eyes blazing

"Fine" Aldo said

OoO

"Oh my god..." Axia said after hearing what Aldo told her. "And she still married Sirano?"

"He wouldn't let her say no." Aldo said softly

"He loves her that much, does he?" Axia said

"If it were you love, I would do the same. In a heartbeat pet." Aldo said fiercely

"Does anyone else know?" Axia asked

"No, just you and I" Aldo said "Should we be telling the others?" Aldo asked, knowing her answer already

"No...Mistress is still mourning the loss of her baby, and Tati is still mourning the loss of Saphia. I don't think they can handle anymore." Axia said

"Alright pet, shall we head back then?" Aldo said taking her hand into his and leading her back

OoO

"So you have known Mistress and Bizi since they were teenagers?" Isagani asked

"Yes, Mistress always was with Bizi, almost like she was afraid of others. No guy would go near her for fear of Bizi. Even then, he was fiercely protecting her. We were sure that they were already an item, but were never too sure. Then when he left her, we were all shocked by her behaviour. From being a complete mouse, to a full grown tiger we had never seen a change like that before. I tried to stop them from taking her away, mostly because well...I had liked her alot" Hase said and cut short his memory lane when he saw sparks flying from Lachlan on Bizi's hand "but, Bizi, nothing had ever happened. I was taken down by the monks and when I awoke, Mistress was gone and I was told that she purposely isolated herself and that if I tried to interfere, I would be excommunicated. I had just become a priest and I wasn't about to waste 10 years of my life on a woman that had never even smiled at me, let alone barely talk to me. No offence Mistress" Hase added

"None taken. You were correct that I didn't talk to anyone. Once Bizi came into my life, I felt completely safe with him. He didn't make any demands of me, and he made me laugh. Drake did not allow for laughter, and both me and Axia were too busy becoming a pair of killing machines to even be bothered about love. I was almost glad when Drake made Callie his successor. I hated killing and felt so dirty and empty from it. Thats why after Axia ran away, I snuck out and wanted to cleanse myself. I had always been talking with Mother Mathilda who was stationed in Morroc, so when she found me, she suggested I speak with the priests there. That was when they heard who I was, and what I had been doing. Then they paired me with Bizi as I was so withdrawn. They thought his 'spunk' would be the thing to get me out of my funk. They never expected him to be so protective of me and that I would withdraw further. Growing up in the monestary with him, I really didn't pay any attention to anyone else. All that existed in my world was my studies and Bizi." Mistress said softly

"I felt the same way acushla. And there were so many fights that I started because of you. Especially when you turned 17, love. Almost every day I was in a fight because of the remarks people made about you. You were as lovely then as you are now." Bizi said as he drew her to him and softly kissed her.

"Ever the charmer, eh Bizi." Hase said as he stood up and shook off the grass off of his robes. "I should get going. Would one of you be so kind as to take me back to Prontera. It is almost the dinner hour now, and I have to get it still prepared." he said

"Of course Hase" Bizi said and opened a warp with Lachlan.

Before entering Hase gave a parting remark that only Bizi heard. Mistress watched as with a smile and a shove, Bizi pushed Hase into the warp just as it began to close. Walking back, Mistress looked at him and asked "What did he ask you?"

"If you were as hot in bed as he imagined you to be" Bizi said and at that Tatiana and Mistress laughed.

"I think it is all time that we got back. Drake must be having a fit now" Axia said as both her and Aldo approached them

OoO

"Alright" Bizi said as he opened another portal and allowed the others to enter. Mistress was the last one to enter, but before she did, Bizi grabbed her around the waist and stopped her from entering. He then held her against him and whispered to her "You are hotter in bed, then I ever imagined. Fire is cold compared to you, wife." he said as she groaned and turned to face him.

"And I adore your possessiveness Bizi. I am yours, forever and always. I always have been husband." she said as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Porings I've missed you these last few days" Bizi said a few minutes later

"So have I" Mistress said

"You are not sore or anything? Lachlan is she really okay?" Bizi said softly kneading her breasts.

"For what you have planned, she is fine. You will not hurt her at all, at least in the way of tearing her." Lachlan said. "Since you don't exactly like my presence, I am going into hibernation if you are planning to do what I think you are planning." he said softly laughing

"And uh what did you have in mind husband?" Mistress said slightly arching as Bizi was now touching the tips of her breasts

"Nothing...nothing at all" he said as he leaned down and through the fabric, took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Hmmm, I've missed you too husband" she said as she moved a hand between the two of them and felt her husbands need for her.

Groaning, Bizi undid the sash holding her robes together and allowed them to fall to the ground. He then made quick work of both of their clothes and before touching her again cast Pnemua to surround them. "Now no disturbances" he said as he settled on top of her and began to kiss her. Starting slowly from the top of her, he gently kissed all the way down her body, while avoiding her sensitive places. Coming back up, he met at the junction of her thighs and placed a kiss on her shaven mond. Tasting her slightly, she quivered at his touch. Feeling her more then ready, he slowly rose above her and said to her "I want you carrying my child again" and with that he drove into her, bent on making her pregnant again. Arching into him, he lifted up her hips and set her on top of him, with him on his knees. Driving into her again and again in this fashion, she came very quickly. Slowing down, he changed his sitting position, so that instead of on his knees, he was on his back, and brought her on top of him. Cupping her breasts within his hands, he brought one of the distended nipples to his mouth, and sucked deeply on it. Sencing that Mistress was close again, he brought his hands over her hips and guided her to a frenzy pace allowing himself to pour himself into her.

Spent, he gently held her as she caught her breath. Softly he whispered into her ear "You think it took?"

Softly she whispered "Are you eager to get me pregnant again?"

"Yes...most definately yes. I want you carrying my baby again." he said nibbling on her lower lip. "All this talk about the girls pregnant makes me want to see you heavy with my child." He then took Lachlan in hand and slapped him across the ground "Wakey wakey"

_"Bizi, I am getting tired of this. I swear when I get human form, I am punching your lights out, now what do you want"_ Lachlan said

"Is she pregnant?" Bizi said hopefully

_"For heavens sake, you just finished! Your little fishies havent even gotten up there, cause they are as lazy as you! Now shut up and let me get some sleep before I fry you!"_ Lachlan said and for good measure sent him a volt of electricity

Laughing uncontrollably, Mistress fell of Bizi and continued laughing at his expense. "Laugh at me will you" he said as he grabbed her and rolled her onto her back. He then entered her again and said "Punishment time"

OoO

Later that evening they all gathered for a late night supper to discuss what was next to come.

"Okay now that Axia is awake what is the next move?" Bizi said

"Get to Magma Dungeon as soon as possible" Aldo said

"Why?" Mistress said

"Because in a few days, Axia will not be able to go anywhere. Axis said she is giving birth in a week" Aldo said waiting for Drakes reaction

"What!" Everyone said together

"It's true. This is why I am showing. Axis said I was going to look six months pregnant by tomorrow. Also, uh...Tatiana will be showing in a few days as well" Axia said

"You said you didn't touch her!" Drake exploded sending his chair flying behind him

"I didn't until a few days ago. And she was a virgin, I swear!" Isa said cowering as it looked like Drake was about to hit him, until Aldo snaked his hand to stop him

"Drake we are about to get to the reason why, so why don't you sit down and shut up...Dad." Aldo said to him

Drake not having any sons, was silenced by his newest son-in-law addressment and so retrieved his chair and sat back down beside a very angry Melianta.

"Now, from what they told us, because we three are chosens, the bond between our pieces are what are making the incubation period so short. It apparrently only takes 3 weeks for birth with them. Because I am only carrying twins it took 2 weeks for me to begin to show. Tati, Axis told us you are carrying triplets, and so this is why in a few days you will be showing. Because your body has to adjust so quickly to your womb space, you will be showing faster. If Mistress becomes pregnant again, it will be the same with her. " Axia said turning to her twin at the last statement, and squeezing her hand.

"So what about Callista?" Tatiana said

"Callista is a bit different. Callista is a chosen like us. But her purpose is far different." Axia said.

"What is it?" Isa asked

"I am not sure if it is my place to say." Axia said quietly

"No it is not" Callista said as she uncloaked with Sirano right behind her

"I know my purpose, and as you can see, I have accepted it. I took Sirano as my husband because..." she trailed off as tears began to fall

"Lovely, you took me as your husband, because you love me, not because of anything else." Sirano finished for her

"Then what is it?" Tatiana asked her older sister

"You will find out when we get there." Callista responded and added "We still have not found her and have expanded the search to outside of the city."

"Well if we are heading out in the morning, allow the others to finish the search and you two get some sleep in Tatiana/Saphia's room since my daughter is now sleeping with Isagani" Drake said

"Fine then" Callista said and she and Sirano disappeared again

"We should all meet here about 5am to get started. It will take all day just to get there, and any other delays we risk Axia going into premature labour." Aldo said

"Agreed" Drake said and with that they got up and began to head to their respective rooms.

OoO End of Chapter 13 OoO


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - The End of Dreams**

Early the next morning as Axia got up, she did notice her stomach larger then it was the night before. Leaning over to Aldo she slightly touched him, which awoke him instantly and said to him "Look"

Reaching over, he felt her stomach as it was more distended then the night before and smiled. "I love you pet" he said and kissed her softly on the lips.

"If we start this now, we are not going to get going.." Axia said a few minutes later

"True enough pet. You may want to borrow my shoes so that you will have some balance today. If we are going to get there by tonight, we will have a lot of hard walking." Aldo said as he had gotten some of his older shoes, from his room, when they were last in Juno.

"Thank you Aldo, that was really thoughtful of you" Axia said as she put on the shoes he had handed her. Getting on her new outfit that allowed the space for her wings, she placed Axis on the holder that was on her waist and then turned the door handle to leave. "I will meet you downstairs alright. I want to talk to Mother before we head out." she said

"Alright pet" Aldo said and headed into the shower

OoO

Drake had already risen and was getting the rogues together for a final search for Saphia's body. Melianta herself had been busy most of the night brewing pots for her daughter and new son-in-law. She remember Isagani from the academy graduation and remembered that he, like her daughter, had gone the path of the battle brewer. Herself, being a pure potter, as Drake had always protected her, had a very lucky success rate with her pots, a trait she passed to her daughters. Finished with all the blue and white pots that she had made with the herbs from the Teng Gardens, she collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. She then heard a knock at the door. Lifting herself up, she wearily opened the door, to see her eldest daughter there, and looking very pregnant.

"Hi Mama. I was wondering if you could do something for me?" Axia said

"Of course my darling. I am sorry about Drake these last few days, and about him forcing you to marry. For forcing all of you to marry." she said

"I know Mama, none of this is your fault. Mama can you make me some aloe vera for the trip? We might be a few days, and with the growth of my stomach..." she trailed off

"I already anticipated this and made a bunch for all 3 of you. I suspected that Misty will need this eventually." Melianta said as she handed her a pouch of the precious ointments

"Mama, there is something else I have to tell you. It's about Callista..." she said as she told her what was going to happen

"I see. Now I understand her reaction. And I love Sirano now even more. He is such a noble boy." Melianta said with a few tears in her eyes.

"I think Dad already knows...Dad always knows these things, though I never could figure out how he could sense things" Axia said sitting on the bed

"Your father always wasn't like that, it was a job he did in Magma, before we became lovers. After that, well, he seemed to always know things. It was very strange, but it did make the love life interesting!" she said

"Mama! I did not need to hear that! Thank you very much for that mental image...Gross!" Axia said laughing as she stood up and then paused, as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Your granddaughter didn't want that image either. Her brother is laughing at her" Axia said

"I beg your pardon?" Melianta said at her daughters strange remark

"I said your grandson is teasing his sister, because she is just as grossed out by you and Dad." Axia said

"How in the world do you know that!" she said

"Because I have communication with my children. So does Aldo." Axia said

"How!" Mel said

"Through Axis. As long as I carry Axis, I can hear my children. Very soon Tatiana and Isa will be able to hear their children. Probably about 2 weeks from now." Axia said

"Amazing!" Melianta said

"Mama, there is also something else...when we return, I will be close. Very close..." she said

"Say no more, I understand and things will be ready for my grandchildrens arrival." Mel said as she hugged her daughter close and kissed her on the cheek. "Now go, your husband and your destiny awaits you. Let me handle things for when you return."

"I love you Mama" Axia said

"I know you do. Keep the girls safe for me." she said

"I will Mama" Axia said and she took the pouch and left her mother's room

OoO

Meeting all downstairs, they headed out of the main city north heading back towards Juno. It was a long trek, filled with danger as the Drillers and the Grand Pecos in the area made it hard to venture through. No one spoke, but as Axia was faltering a bit, they slowed the pace as they finally, at the end of the day, reached the entrance to the Magma Dungeon.

"I know that we have to do this, but I have to rest." Axia said when they reached the entrance

"Of course Axia" Isagani said and he summoned a Geographer to heal everyone as did Tatiana. Then they started to hit each other, so for entertainment they summoned them for over an hour. At the end, they were exhausted, but everyone was laughing.

"I don't think it is a good idea to be going in at night, so me and Callista, with Bizi's help of course, should go in and find out what is going on. As we are both Stalkers, our senses are better then Sirano's" Drake said to them as Axia was starting to get very sleepy. "Besides, Axia is exhausted and she will need rest" he said softly

"Thank you old man, I appreciate that." Axia said to her father, and with that laid her head onto Aldo's lap and fell asleep. Aldo leaned down and removed his cape and laid it onto her, stroking her face as she slept

"Misty, this is really tiring for her, so you are going to have to stay behind and watch her. Tomorrow she is going to be slower because of the pregnancy." Aldo said

"I understand." she said to him as she watched Bizi get up to help Drake and Callista. He then leaned down and kissed her goodbye. "We will try again tonight acushla" he said to her as he and the others disappeared into the dungeon. "I love you Bizi" she whispered as he disappeared from sight.

"So Aldo, will I really be showing soon?" Tatiana asked, looking down at her still flat stomach

"Yes Tatiana, thats what Axis said. Most likely by tomorrow." Aldo replied

"Lovely, I will love you no matter what you look like" Isa said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Aldo, did you want me to do sentry work first?" Mistress asked

"No need, I used all of Tatiana's marine spheres. They will watch us" Isa said waiting for the pain.

"That was thoughtful of you. Grab my flora's as well love" Tatiana said to a shocked Isa. Usually when he used her stuff, she hit him, but tonight, he thought, she must be far more tired then he imagined.

"Right away" he said as he got up and began to cast the spell to bring them to life. When all 50 of her flora's were surrounding them he returned to find the women all asleep and Aldo, still stroking Axia's face.

"How long have you loved her Aldo?" Isa asked as he watched him stroke Axia's stomach as she slept.

"It seems like all my life." he said as he sighed. "She was nothing like anything I had seen. Angry all the time, yet she was so shy with me. She was called "Ice Queen" in the academy, did you know that?" he said slightly smiling. "But when she danced with me, it like dancing with fire. I don't know why I never saw that she was in love with me for all of these years. So many wasted years..." Aldo said wistfully as he caressed her stomach.

"I don't know why I was so afraid to love Tat." Isa said as he brought her head to lie in his lap as he sat cross-legged and across from Aldo.

"I think it can be very daunting for a man to admit that. For you, I think, it was the fact that she was so forward. You are a very shy man, and even I can tell that. I know that if Axia had been far more bold, we would have most likely been married for a long time now. When I saw her body for the first time, that, to me, was my wake up call that she was not just my best friend, but an incredibly desirable woman, and one that loved me. All the gestures she had done over the years, all the hints, all came into clarity. When she came to me that first time, I though her dancing was fire...it was embers, compared to her passion. If Axia is anything like her sisters, and I think you know what I am talking about." Aldo said smiling at Isa's blush "We are brothers now, so this kind of conversation is alright. I can tell that you would be embarrassed about asking Sirano about all this, and well Sirano is going to be needing us shortly." Aldo finished cryptically

"Aldo what is wrong, why is everyone so scared about what is going to happen. Please, tell me" Isa implored him

"Aldo, I am asking you right now, not to say anything to my baby brother. This is something both me and Callista are dealing with and I am not going to have Isa's pity. With his children coming, he is going to have more to deal with then a blubbering brother" Sirano said as he approached the camp and sat down, and stared at his baby brother.

"I am not a child anymore. I am going to be a father and I am demanding that you tell me what is going on here now" Isa said firmly

"CALLISTA IS GOING TO DIE...OKAY YOU HAPPY NOW!" Sirano screamed at him

"What do you mean, she is going to die, why is she going to die?" Mistress said softly as she had awoken from Sirano's outburst

"Callie was created 30 years ago as the catalyst for the items. Drake made a bargain with the woman within Magma. To spare his life, his essence would be altered. What resulted was the 2 sets of twins. Callista was created 30 ago but kept in incubation for 5 of those years. She was never born. That was why she was so smart, and became a rogue so early. She was Drake. When we get in there, her essence is going to be given to your items, so that they may take human form. That was all she was created for. So that they can become humans and create the last and final piece. When that happens, my beautiful wife is going to cease to exist." Sirano finished and held his head within his hand and began to softly cry.

"Aila, why do you have to do this" Tatiana said as she had been softly sleeping and heard every word

_"It is part of the process. This is why we told both Sirano and Callista before they married. Sirano, you are a rare human and I am very sorry that this is the way it has to be. I don't want to tell you too much, but you will find joy, I promise."_ Aila said

"How can I find joy, knowing the woman I love is going to die, and there is not a thing I can do to stop it." Sirano said standing up.

_"Because she is pregnant with your child."_ Aila said

"What.." he whispered

_"She is pregnant with your child. The one you conceived 4 nights before Aldo touched Axia."_ Aila said

"What does 4 nights have to anything!" Sirano said now even more upset

_"Because if Axia is only 3 days away from giving birth, just how close do you think she is, mister smart man?"_ Aila said almost with a smirk in her voice

"But she isn't a chosen! You said it yourself!" Sirano said grasping at straws

_"You are such a silly man. She has always been chosen. Same as you. She is the chosen saviour of all of us. Her life force will be given to save this world, and the power given to Axia and her sisters. Your joy is that we will not allow the chosen protector's child to be taken away. And, Sirano, if you had noticed, she has been showing for the last 24 hrs."_ Aila said with a chuckle.

"I haven't had the time to even see her like that." Sirano said softly. "Drake has kept us so busy looking for Saphia, that we have not even been able to enjoy each other" he added sullenly.

_"Then take tonight, this will be your last night with her."_ Aila said _"Axia is too close, and so she will have to be back in Alde by tomorrow night, the latest by the next morning."_ she added softly

Aldo then brought Axia into his arms and held her close to him. Deeply tired, Axia did not awaken by this gesture but continued to sleep. Stroking her ever burgeoning stomach, he gently rocked her. Everyone was deeply touched by this open and raw show of love, that they just watched the two of them in deep silence.

By midnight, no one could keep their eyes open. Aldo by this time had stopped rocking Axia, and had lain her down again and nestled himself behind her, keeping his cape onto her front to keep her and his children warm. Isa had done the same with Tati, taking off her cape first and wrapping it in the front, and using his cape, to keep his own back warm. Only Mistress and Sirano were awake, awaiting their spouses return. When they did come back, Bizi wordlessly dragged her to her feet and deeply kissed her.

"I missed you wife" Bizi said possessively, placing Lachlan back onto her hand. He then led her to a spot away from the camp, yet still within the flora and marine sphere barrier

"You like using him, don't you?" she said mischievously

"He has his uses, but when he gets human form, I am going to punch his lights out." Bizi said

"He told you..." she said

"Yes he told me within my mind." he answered her. He then kissed her again as he leaned her against one of the trees, hidden from the group. "Did you miss me wife?" Bizi said as he undid her ties to her robes.

"Why no...but if you keep that up, I am sure I will remember" she said as she slid her hands within his robes and found fire.

OoO

Sirano too took his lovely wife away from the group. Softly crying still, he kissed her deeply as he began to remove her clothes.

"Sira I love you" Callista said as she began undressing him as she was softly crying as well.

Sirano had already decided not to tell her about their child, as he knew that if she knew she would not be accepting this, and the Snake Lord would win. Softly massaging her small breasts, he kissed her neck as she freed his erection from his tight rogue pants.

"I love you too wife. Even when you are gone, I will always love you. Till the day I die." he said groaning as she had taken him into her small mouth and was greedily tasting him. Holding her head, and guiding her, he reveled in the feeling of his wife's tongue on him. Knowing that this was the last time he would ever be able to touch her, he stopped her from making him cum so quickly, and set her down on the forest floor. Starting at her neck, he slowly used his tongue and traced every inch of her upper body, settling on her breasts. He had seen her other "sisters" but he loved her breasts. She was smaller then her sisters, but he adored taking them all into his mouth, which he did right now. Arching at the sensations, Sirano held her as he plundered her breasts. Leaving them as Callista was having trouble breathing, he moved even further to the junction between her thighs. Knowing that only a short distance away was his child, that she did not know about, he delved into her soft thighs, tasting her every inch. When he felt her release, he leaned up and very gently entered her. Joined in this way, he could feel the sack that held his child, so was very careful to not thrust to deeply, in fear of breaking the barrier.

Callista, mindless to what he was trying not to do, thoroughly enjoyed this. Sirano was never slow and easy with her, as usually they didn't have time for anything drawn out. Today was no different, but, knowing that this was the last time she would ever feel him, the tenderness that he was showing was more then she could bear. Coming undone for him again and again, and laboured breathing between orgasms, she moved him to his back and rode him as hard as she could. Sirano, fearing for the baby, grabbed her hips, and forced her to slow down.

"Sira, why are you stopping me? You love it hard?" Callista asked as she stopped all together and questioned him

"Not this time. Please I want to take this easy, okay?" Sirano said fearing the breaking of the barrier. He knew that according to the incubation period she was the equivilent of 9 months, and memories of his own mother being taken with the birth of Isagani, made him so fearful. Looking at her, in all her naked glory, she was barely showing. Just the slightest indentation in her rock hard abs, which she hadn't even noticed herself. He then remembered a position that was easy and slow, yet would not harm his child. Easing her off of him, he moved to his side, and snuggled beside her. Then opening her thighs, he entered her from this safe position. Arching into him, Callista felt like she was on fire. Deeply within her, he could hasten the pace for her or slow it down, all the while fondling her glorious breasts. Remembering that they would never suckle his child, he began to cry anew, as he opened her up further and pounded into her, allowing his own release.

Spent, Callista turned to him again and cried softly into him. "How am I going to let you go? Sira, I don't want to let you go!" Callista sobbed into him

Holding her and crying with her, he said "We already talked about this my darling. If you don't do it, the Snake lord wins. He is going to kill every living person with the Wrath of the Valkyries. The pieces need to change the Wrath into the Hope of the Valkyries. Only you have the power to do this. Only you can do this. I love you so much, and I don't want you to go either. But it has to be done my love. This is your destiny, and I am honoured to be your husband." Sirano told her, knowing that he was leaving out their child.

"I don't want to sit with the others, do we have to go back?" she said

"No we can stay here for a while" he said and cast Safety wall for them

"When did you copy this?" she said within the barrier

"Few days ago with Bizi. He was kind enough to allow me to try" he said

"Well I am glad Sira. God, how am I going to let you go..." Callista said crying again

"You don't have to let me go, just accept your destiny." Sirano said as he held her and rocked her softly, as Aldo had done with Axia

OoO

As morning arrived the party got themselves ready. Then they noticed Axia. She was now showing at 8 months pregnant and was very large. Knowing that with her size, it was going to be very hard for them to keep the pace going, until Axia reminded them of her wings. As they began to pack up the supplies, Axia attempted to see how much effort it would take for her to use her wings to float.

"Pet, I don't mind carrying you when you get too tired. Why do you want to tire yourself even further with hovering" Aldo had asked her for the third time that morning

"Because I don't want to be a burden to anyone, alright!" Axia said exasperated with him and flew off to the entrance to wait for the others

Meanwhile, Isa had been petting Tatiana's stomach as he could now see the distended stomach that was carrying his children. "Isa we have to get going, you can pat it all you want when we get back?" Tati said getting very embarrassed as he had a big dopey grin on his face as he continued to ignore her and kept patting her stomach. Bizi, remembering Isa's reactions the first time they spoke, he signed in longing. Within his mind, he heard two words from the voice that has become his bane _"It took"._

Grinning for the first time in days, he stared at Mistress and asked Lachlan "How many?"

_"Just one, like before, and it is a son as well"_ Lachlan responded

Getting up, he grabbed Mistress and swung her around. "Bizi! What in god great name are you doing!" Mistress shrieked.

In the loudest voice possible he yelled "We are going to have a baby!" and continued to swing her around grinning.

"Congratulations Bizi!" Isa and Aldo both said together

"Sweet!" Tatiana said, grateful that Isa had been distracted enough for him to stop patting her stomach.

"Lachlan is it true? Am I blessed again?" Mistress said softly crying

"Yes my sweet chosen, you are." Lachlan said to her in the softest tone she had ever heard.

Bizi finally set her down, and kissed her deeply. "We are going to have a baby!" he said softly to her.

"Sister I am glad that you are once again pregnant. It is too bad that I was never blessed with it, but considering I will be dead by the end of this night, I suppose it doesn't matter too much now does it?" Callista said forlornly

"But Callie you..." Tatiana was about to say when Isa clamped his hand over her mouth and finished by saying "You are loved by us and we are grateful that you are sacrificing yourself for this world. We will always remember you and you will never be forgotten"

Within Tatiana's mind, Aila reminded her _"Sirano wanted her not to know, so that she can feel better about her decision. If she knew she was leaving behind her son, she would never agree to do this"_

_"I had forgotten, and I'm sorry"_ Tatiana said within her mind

_"No worries, your husband is a very quick thinker. She is still very unsure and is very torn about leaving Sirano. She does accept what she must do, but is having a very hard time accepting the fact that she has to leave him behind."_ Aila said to her in her soothing voice

"We should all get going" Drake said, not hearing Bizi's announcement.

"Alright" Bizi said, taking Mistress in hand

OoO

When they all reached the entrance, Axia hugged her twin and said, "Congrats love"

"Axis?" Mistress said

"Axis." Axia stated "Stay with me okay. I'm not as steady as I am appearing to Aldo, and I don't want to worry him." she said to her twin in a hushed voice

"Of course sweety." she said as she patted her older twin's hand. Saying to the guys and younger sister "You guys go on ahead, us girls are going to talk"

"About babies?" Tatiana asked missing her own twin's closeness

"If you want to stay behind with us, of course love." Axia said trying not to wheeze and opened her arm to her sister. When Tati took it, Axia whispered "Its also because I am very unsteady and I don't want Aldo knowing."

Entering into the Cave, they were hit with a tremendous amount of heat. As Bizi had done the night before, he cast Kyrie Eleison as fast as he could to protect them from the heat. He then cast Assumptio on the entire party as they ventured through

As Drake and Callista herded all the monsters, Sirano used a copy of Storm Gust that he had made of a pathetic wizard, and destroyed the monsters within their path. When Axia was feeling more steadier, Mistress went through as many of the monsters as she could. Casting all her combos, and with the spiritual help of her husband, they finally reached the deepest part of the cave. As they approached the center alter the all stood still as they saw a very familiar girl deep within.

Saphia was strapped up onto a pole and LoneWolf was torturing her.

"Hello my Mistress, I see that I have found you again. It seems my master was not content with me corrupting you, so left me this beautiful and delectable morsel to corrupt. And she has been enjoying my favours...something you rejected my Mistress" LoneWolf said to Mistress

"Guys get me out of HERE!" Saphia screamed

"Shut up slave" Lone said as he struck her against the face "I have not told you to speak"

"Tat, Isa, get me out of here" Saphia sobbed

"Lone, release my sister now" Axia said holding Axis firmly in hand.

"Mistress, give me Lachlan NOW" Bizi said enraged at Lone. Mistress without turning to him, took Lachlan off of her hand and handed him to Bizi.

"How dare you treat Saph like that" Isagani said narrowing his eyes, holding Aila as well.

With all three weapons in hand, fire, wind and lightning were released from each of the weapons, using the rage of the wielders. Both Bizi and Isa turned the fire and lightning towards Axia, and with wings outstretched, turned to face Lone. Gathering the power of all 3 weapons she asked Lone what his purpose was with them.

"My job, as always, was to find you. When I found out about Mistress, I arranged that meeting, and lowered myself to that pathetic and groveling monster that you all knew me as. When my master contacted me, and told me to make Mistress take me in lust, that was why I entered her shower. You, little monk, made my master very upset with me, when you rejected me. That was why he staged my death. Then he found out about the other twins. That alchemist was never far from the white haired man, but this little morsel" Lone said as he cruelly grabbed a hold of Saphia's breast and twisted it "had no man to protect her, and so when Ruchan had finished raping her, he gave her to me to torture to my hearts content." he said as he slowly raised one of his katars over one of her breasts and began to cut, leaving drips of blood on the ground.

"Touch her again and you die" Tatiana said, taking Aila out of Isa's hands

"You mean like this?" Lone said as he slapped Saphia with one of his katars, causing a deep wound across her face.

"Never touch my twin again you bastard!" Tati said as she summoned the strength of her children, Aila and the others and with a force unreckoned, held Aila overhead and ran towards him and sliced him into 2 halves.

"Really little girl, do you think that this is going to stop me?" Lone said as he grew back into one person again after her onslaught.

"What manner of demon are you" Isa said

"The kind that is going to devour your little alchy after finishing with the blacksmith" Lone sneered at him

"Touch my wife, and I will kill you myself" Isa said, eyes narrowed.

"Tat, Misty come to me now" Axia said floating down as she had gathered her energy together. "Place one hand on mine and think of your children." Doing so, a vast amount of energy radiated from the woman, as the essence of all the children and themselves all came out and added to the energy beam

"Children! You miserable men, you got them all breeding, you all can rot in hell!" Lone said as he began to charge towards them, bent on using Soul Breaker. He targeted Isa first, thinking that he was weak and would be easy pickings. What he didn't expect was the shield of Aila protecting him and then Bizi quickly casting Safety wall and encasing Lone into it. Bizi, still holding Lachlan, then send a bolt of Lightning towards the safety wall and it shocked him to the core. Then Aldo used Arrow Vulcan and sent it flying into the safety wall.

"Devour my wife will you" Isa said and sent a homunculi into the safety wall with the one thought...tear apart.

Inside Lone was screaming as he was still charged from the lightning and the homunculi made sure that he was unable to reform himself. Then the power transfer was complete. Chiming in tune with their children, they sent the ball directly into the safety wall. When it made contact with him, the rage of the children over this evil creature, made his past screams sound like whimpers. Shrieks of pain and rage over the enormous pain that was being inflicted on him, Lone writhed in absolute agony. While Lone was in the safety wall, Drake ran over to the tied up Saphia. As he slowly took her down, she began to sob on him. "Honey, Daddy is here, and I will protect you. Never again will this happen, I swear to you." Drake said as he picked her up into his arms and moved back over to the others that were dealing with Lone.

Within the safety wall, Lone was very blackened, but still alive. Narrowing his eyes at them, he said "You will never defeat me, you don't have the power to kill me"

"But I do" Callista said in a unearthly voice

Beginning to shimmer, she allowed the nearby Wrath of the Valkyries to use her essence and before losing all coherence, took all items from the party. She then walked over to Sirano and for the last time, kissed him deeply.

"I love you husband, and I will never forget you" she said as she held all items within her as she began to shimmer out of existance.

"Aila!" Sirano said, as she was almost out of sight "Save the baby!"

"B...a...b...y.." Callista said with tears as she began to be transparent. She then looked down, and saw her child within. Aila had encased it within her protective bubble and Callista then faded out of existence.

OoO End of Chapter 14 OoO


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - The Final Showdown**

Suddenly three people appeared, one an older woman with silver for hair was holding the child within her arms. The other two, a male and female of equal height, stood by the child stroking its small head.

"Sirano, as promised, your son." Aila said walking over and presented his son to him.

"My Shaun...my lovely son." Sirano said, holding the last remnants of Callista. Like her, he had her purple hair and eyes, but Isa's nose. Sitting down he cradled his son, and softly began to cry.

Lachlan on the other hand, went over to Mistress, grabbed her to him and with his hand under her neck, pulled her close, and deeply kissed her. Bizi, then walked over and punched him in the side of the head. "I told you we were going..." Bizi said as he watched Lachlan wipe the blood from his lip.

"Ah, yes, but there is a slight difference.." Lachlan said as he send a bolt of lightning from his fingers and sent them directly to him. Bizi, anticipating this, had already cast Kyrie so the lightning bounced off him and was absorbed into the barrier. "Just because I love her too, doesn't mean we can't share her" Lachlan said with a grin on his face. Standing at 7'2 with jet-black hair, Saphia stared at him with her mouth agape.

"My god, you're gorgeous!" she said as Axis started laughing. She then walked over to her and knelt beside Saphia.

"I am sorry that I did not protect you my chosen" Axis said

"Its alright. It wasn't your fault. Ruchan had me unconscious while he did those nasty things...so I don't remember. What I remember is seeing Lone only. He is really evil.." she said as she crawled into her fathers lap and hugged him close while staring at the safety wall.

"Then let me see what I can do about those horrible memories my chosen." Axis said as she kissed Saphia's forehead and with that, the girl fell into a deep sleep. She then lifted Saphia from her father's lap using her powers and encased her with a safety wall. Softly shards of light and dust fell upon her. She then changed to Whitesmith. Releasing her, Drake caught her and saw that she had been aged as well as his other daughter. Fluttering her eyes open, she saw her father and asked "Are you hear to rag on Tati, Daddy? Cause she wanted to sleep with Isa."

"No, I am not here to rag on Tatiana. And I know she is sleeping with him, and it is alright. Do you remember anything of the last few days." Drake wondered

"Last thing I remember was Tati sneaking into Isa's room. Why did anything happen?" she asked guileless

"No precious. You bumped your head and have been asleep the last week. But you missed your sister's weddings." Drake lied to his daughter, realizing what Axis did.

"Get out...they are all married! Why didn't you wake me! I wanted to do Hammerfall on them!" she said as she bounced upwards, then looked at her clothes. "What the hell happened to me! I look kick ass!" she then noticed the baby and Sirano holding it close to him. "Who's baby is that? Where is Callista? WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" she screamed realizing that there were not in a soft bedroom but a smouldering pit of heat.

Lachlan by this time had Bizi in suspended animation, who was not impressed about this action. He then walked over to Saphia and with both hands under her hair, leaned down and deeply kissed her. Under the kiss, Saphia's eyes widened, and then she began to softly cry. Releasing her from the kiss, Lachlan then said "And now you know everything that has happened. Only the memories of your torture have been removed, and I don't truly believe you want those again, do you?" he said to her

Shaking her head in a negative fashion, he then turned to Bizi, yelled "I think I found an alternative to Mistress!", leaned down again, and kissed Saphia deeply. He then whispered to her "Its time we got prepared for your part in this little chosen. We can perhaps finish this at another time eh?" he said before Aila walked over to him and pulled down his ear.

"You did this last time, so I am not going to let you do that again. No more corrupting the chosen's!" Aila said as she also released Bizi from the air, and guided him to his feet.

"But Mother..." Lachlan said

"No buts! Now bring Saphia here." Aila said

Lachlan took Saphia in hand and led her over to his mother. Aila then held her face and said asked her "Are you ready my precious?"

"For what? What possible role can I do?" Saphia wondered

"You are a wonderful forger are you not my dear" Aila said

"Yes...OH! You want me to make the Hope right!" Saphia said

"You are a smart one aren't you" Lachlan said as he nuzzled her neck and she giggled at that with Aila glaring at him.

"Mom lay off. Obviously Saphia is not minding, unlike last time, so let it be" Axis said as she brought the Wrath of the Valkyrie to Saphia.

"And so what precisely can my little morsel do...she is completely incompetent" Lone sneered at her still within the Safety wall that Bizi maintained

"Do not listen to him precious. I have complete faith in you" Lachlan said as he slid his hands around her waist from behind her. "Now lift it over your hands and think happy thoughts."

"That sounds so completely corny!" Saphia said laughing

"I know it does, but the forging has to come from an innocent. And my lovely little girl, you are still. You have not willingly given yourself to another human being, and with your memories wiped of your hardships, you don't have the ugliness that the Snake Lord tried to give you. Before Bizi, Mistress was the intended forger. But you, my dearest beauty, are really the best choice, considering your vocation is of a forger." Lachlan said to her, hugging her close to his body.

"So, happy thoughts huh? So can I think what I want to do with you!" she said with a grin on her face. At that, everyone started laughing as the Wrath began to start to glow.

"Obviously that is what makes you happy, so go ahead" Lachlan said, still holding her

At that, Saphia lifted it over her head, and a bright light began to emit from the orb. Slowly it changed from the purest black to a soft grey then to the purest white that anyone had ever seen. Lachlan then whispered into her ear and said to her "Do you really want me that much precious?"

Nodding, she then brought her arms down and held the Hope of the Valkyries. She then brought it over to Axia. "Axi, it says that this is for you." she said as she handed over the Hope.

"It is, and thank you love for forging this for me." Axia said as she held it. Then it floated in front, and then disappeared within her stomach. She then began to glow a deep blue. She then turned to Lone, whispered one word "Goodbye", with that sent an energy beam deep within the safety wall, and obliterated Lone in one shot from her elevated position, thanks to her wings.

Floating down again, in an eerie voice said "He is coming, prepare yourselves."

OoO

From the opposite side of the cave they saw the Evil Snake Lord slither down towards the group. Seeing the remains of his minion, he sneered at Axia. Then saw her stomach and growled. None of his minions had said anything about the dancer being pregnant. He then used his mind powers and discovered that all of them, with the exception of Saphia, was pregnant. Cursing the fates, he realized that he had already lost, but wanted to make them pay first.

Casting Frost Driver, it appeared before them. It then brought some of its minions to battle, and they were suddenly surrounded by a massive amount of woman. They then realized that they were the "evil nymphs" of old. Mistress gathered her spiritual energies and with Bizi, destroyed half of the nymphs with Guillotine Fist. Drake and Aldo took out the other half, with Saphia buffing them with Adrenaline Rush and Power Thrust. Both Tati and Isa took turns with their floras and homunculi's and with Saphia's Cart Boost, the three of them took out the remaining mob.

Sirano, then carefully placed Shaun into Aila's hands and joined into the battle. Casting Lord of Vermillion that he got from the wizard he had trounced a few weeks back while waiting for the party in Payon, he cast it onto the Lord. Blinded by the fire, Sirano then snuck behind him and whispered "This is for Callista" and backstabbed the Lord using the Moonlight Dagger that Sirano and Callista had gotten from Moonlight, when they first went after Axis. Screaming in agony, the Lord flailed all around for Sirano, but as he was stalking away from him, the Lord was unable to find him. As he was flailing around, blinded by the Dagger, Sirano continued to backstab him over and over again. White blood poured out of the lord, as two of his serpents lay dead on the ground. Screeching from the blood loss, Axia then approached him. Nearly blinded by the pain, and rage he then saw the gyspy standing in front of him and sneered at her.

"You will never defeat me, I am as immortal as those items of yours." he said pretending confidence

"That may be so, but there have never been any pregnant chosens that have created the Hope" Axia said in a haunted voice. "The pure innocence of all of our children is what can kill you my Lord. If only one of us had been pregnant, then maybe you would have won. But not the innocence of 7 children. So my Lord, it is time for an end to this all." Axia said and with one hand outstretched and wings held high, sent out a shot of white-blue energy and incinerated the Lord.

"I will not die!" the Snake Lord said as he still remained, but very charred

"Yes you will. Ladies...shall we show him how WRONG he is" Axia said as her pregnant sisters gathered around her, each touching her shoulder, as Axia gathered another energy beam together. She then sent it into the lord again and this time obliterated him. She then collapsed onto the ground just as the Lord died. Aldo ran over to her, and held her head into his lap.

"Bizi! Heal her please!" Aldo frantically screamed.

"On the job!" Bizi said as he began to heal her

"Aldo she is alright, but she is exhausted, just like last time she fought the Lord." Aila said walking over with Shaun in her arms.

"What about the children?" Aldo said

"They are tired too...they all are. Axia required a tremendous amount of their life force to create that last energy beam. But they will be born on time. Bizi we are going to require your teleport services to get out of here." Aila said

"Already on it" Bizi said as he dropped the blue gem into the whirlpool of the the warp and created the warp for them all.

Aldo then lifted Axia into his arms and carried her through the warp with him. Aila handed Shaun back to his father and Sirano too entered the portal. Dragging Lachlan through the portal as well, Saphia jumped onto it and disappeared. Isa and Tati also followed through as well. Aila and Axis then as well followed through. Just as Mistress entered in, Bizi noticed some cards on the ground. Reaching over, he found the Lords collection of his brethren cards. Looking through the lord's collection, he realized that his new family were now very rich people. Collecting them he teleported back to Aldebaren.

OoO

Later that evening, as Axia rejuvinated, Aila revealed something to Aldo, that had him screaming at her in rage. Everyone could hear him raging at them. They then saw him slam the door shut on them and could hear him crying. Bizi got elected to find out why, so he slowly entered the room and saw him crying beside Axia as she slept.

"God damn them Bizi..damn them to hell" Aldo said quietly

"Obviously you are upset. So why don't you spill before you wake her up." Bizi said pulling up a chair beside Aldo.

"They didn't tell her...bloody bastards didn't tell her before she accepted the Hope. They were all quick to tell Callista that she was going to die, but they couldn't be bothered to tell Axia..oh no...once again they left it for me again to tell her. Now that it is too late." Aldo said between tears

"Tell her what?" Bizi said

"That she's now immortal. She's never aging, and she will never bear children again. While I grow old and die, she will always be 30 years old. She gets to see her children now grow old and die, and their children, and those bloody bastards never gave her the choice!" he said raising his voice again. "They said, it has always been this way...the original dancer is the one that Drake met in Magma. She apparently slept with him, and with that essence created Callista. The mating is also what changed him to create Axia. Creating all the twins was just an accident. It was only supposed to be Axia, not Axia and Mistress and the other girls. Bizi how am I going to tell her. I love our babies already and I can't wait to be holding them, but I wanted more with her. I love her so much, how am I going to live, knowing that one day she is going to watch me die." Aldo said breaking down again.

"Aldo, to me you are the closest I have ever come to a brother, so I will be straight with you. You are the bravest and most serene person I have ever seen. You will handle this like you handle every situation I have seen you face, with sheer determination and calm understanding. If only those 2 miracles inside her are the only children you can have, then accept it." Bizi said looking at Axia as she slept. He was reminded that in 3 short weeks, Mistress would look exactly like her and at that thought, smiled.

"She does look so much like Mistress, doesn't she?" Aldo said as he looked at Bizi, watching where his gaze was aimed at.

"Yes, and I can't wait for Mistress to be showing too. The loss of Romeno, and thats what we called him, nearly killed her, both inside and outside. She's already dragging Saphia and Tati out baby shopping. She is behaving like she did when she was younger, and it's nice to see that again. She's happy again and I am glad." Bizi said.

"Then I guess I hate to burst your bubble of happiness, but Lachlan isn't returning to Glove form. At least not for a while. He's taken a liking to Saphia and wants to stay for a while as her husband. Aila and Axis will be returning to their forms after the birth of the children." Aldo said with the first smile he has had in weeks.

"Bloody hell" Bizi said and folded his hand across his chest.

OoO

Axia awoke later with a sharp pain under her back. "Bloody hell" Axia said as she noticed that Aldo was asleep beside her. Poking him awake, she said one word to him "Now." At that, he got up and went to Melianta's room and summoned her

Returning with her mother in tow, she just smiled at Aldo. "Love do you really want to be here?" she asked him

"I am not going anywhere. I put you into this state and I am never leaving your side." Aldo said, but unaware of what was going to happen. He had never been present at a birth, as that was always Lex's job as a sage.

"Aldo dear, you sure about that. Axia has Drake's temper and she is going to be in a lot of pain very shortly." Mel said sagely

"Uh...what do you mean by that?" Aldo said and then saw Axia gripped by the pain again. Rushing to her side, he took her hand and she gripped it with more force, then he ever thought possible.

"I'm sorry Aldo, I hurt your hand" Axia said a few minutes later when the last pain stopped and he was holding his hand in his other hand.

"Pet, it's alright. I didn't want to tell you now, but this is the only time I am going to get to do this. The Hope made you immortal love. These are the only children you can have." Aldo said with tears again. But Axia just smiled at him

"My love, I already knew that. The Hope told me as it joined with me. And the part about me not bearing children. The Hope fixed it, because of the amount of children that all the chosen's had. The only difference now is my incubation will always be 4 weeks. Mistress and Tatiana will go back after their first birth to the normal 9 months of pregnancy. But, it will be more difficult for me to bear children, just not impossible. So if me screaming, makes you uncomfortable, its alright." Axia said with a smile, and then changed to a grimace as she was gripped with another contraction. "Mama, they are coming now. Aldo if you are going, go now" she said as sweat began to drip off of her.

"Axia, I am not going anywhere" he said as he got a cool facecloth and wiped the sweat from her brow. Melianta then went to her rooms to get the towels that she had prepared for her daughters.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" Axia said touching his face

"You don't need to my love. You are enduring all this pain to bring the fruits of our love into this world. I know exactly how much you love me." Aldo said as he kissed her forehead. "Now hold my hand as a contraction hits, and don't be concerned about me. Just bring our children into this world that you have saved for us all."

"I will, but Caden is fighting already with Rowena. He wants to be first." Axia said grimacing in the midst of the third contraction.

Aldo leaned over her stomach and whispered "Caden behave, Mommy is getting distressed"

"That worked, he is settling down, thank you Aldo" Axia said as the contraction eased "Can you get me a drink, I'm really thirsty."

"Ice Chips instead Aldo, the consierge has them prepared already." Mel said returning from her rooms with the towels.

"Yes Melianta" he said turning to get the ice

"Aldo I think now you can call me Mother or Mel, whichever you prefer." she said

"I think my own mother might have kittens on me if I did, so I would prefer Mel. Drake has nothing on the temper of my mother." he said with a smile and he left the room

"He is a rare man, your Aldo." Melianta said

"I know Mama. Its why I have been in love with him for 20 years. Mama I'm scared. I can feel Caden and Rowena, but I am still worried. So many things can go wrong." Axia said

"That is why I am here, instead of with your sisters. Take this drink, it will ease the contractions pain. This is nothing right now, it will be worse as you get closer." Melianta said as she gave her some Anodyne that she had brewed a few nights before.

"How much longer Mama?" Axia said

"I don't know. Your contractions are about 6 minutes apart, so it could be a few more hrs, or they could get longer in between." Mel said to her nervous daughter "Considering what your sisters will be going through soon enough, having them here now, will make them far more apprehensive about their own time, so I am going to make sure that Drake keeps them out of the hotel for the evening. I will not be gone long, so finish your drink and rest a bit."

As the anodyne began to take effect, she could feel the pain easing considerably. Aldo returned with a glass of ice chips and placed one under her tongue. Thanking him, she slowly drifted off to sleep. Melianta returned 15 mins later and saw her sleeping soundly

"Had she had any contractions." she asked him

"Yes two, but she didn't awaken. But my hand will never feel the same." he said smiling down at her.

"When was the last one?" Mel asked bringing out her watch

"About five minutes ago." Aldo said and then grimaced as she experienced another one, but still asleep.

"Let me know when the pain stops." Mel said not looking at him, but her watch

"I will when she stops squeezing." he said

Three minutes past and she was still in the grip of the contraction. "It hasn't stopped yet has it?" Mel said

"No, but I think I have lost all circulation in my hand though." he said

"A three minute contraction is not good. Stay here, Bizi has been waiting in the hotel in case we needed him." Mel said and she ran to his room to collect him

Bringing him back, she directed him to heal her. Doing so, Aldo indicated that the contraction finally stopped. He then healed Aldo's hand. Axia had crushed the bones within his hand. Setting it back down, Aldo went to get Aila and Axis. He felt that they should be present at the birth.

when he found them, they had not sensed that she was in the middle of birth, so they eagerly returned to the hotel. Racing upstairs they entered the room and found Bizi on one side of her and Melianta between Axia's legs.

"We found out why she had such a long contraction. It wasn't, it was the actual birth, so get over here, Caden is about to be born" Melianta said with a smile and Axia smiled at him as she had been awoken when they discovered that she was in the actual birthing process.

Walking over to Mel, he saw Caden's head coming out, so held out his hand and held Caden as he emerged from Axia. Softly cooing, Aldo nuzzled him and whispered to him "You just had to be first didn't you, you little rascle."

Bizi then walked over and ran his hand very lightly over Caden's head. "His sister is coming too, so give me Caden, and grab Rowena." he said as Aldo handed Caden over to Bizi's arms and saw Rowena coming out too. Axia grimaced at the last amount of pain as she expelled Rowena. Aldo looked at her as she exerted the last push and Rowena landed in his awaiting hands. Holding her, he went over to Bizi and collected a now swaddled Caden, and brought their children to Axia.

"You did it, my beautiful gypsy. Look at these beautiful babies of ours." Aldo said tears flowing as he handed both children to her, and then kissed her softly on the lips.

"We did it, and we have a lifetime to recreate the magic love." Axia said.

The End my wonderful readers...

Or is it?


End file.
